


Kampf um Mittelerde

by Bookfaramir



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Book, Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 53,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookfaramir/pseuds/Bookfaramir
Summary: Die Geschichte des Ringkrieges, erzählt aus der Sicht der Menschen Faramir, Boromir, Éomer und Éowyn. Dies ist meine erste, schon vor einigen Jahren anderswo veröffentlichte Fanfiction, bei der ich versucht habe, mich inhaltlich strikt an Tolkien zu halten.





	1. Prolog

Das Dritte Zeitalter von Mittelerde neigte sich seinem Ende zu - einem gewaltigen Ende, das Mittelerde entweder die Befreiung von einem großen Übel bringen oder die freien Länder in Finsternis und Sklaverei stürzen würde. 

Der Dunkle Herrscher Sauron war nach Jahrtausenden des Exils wieder in sein Reich Mordor zurückgekehrt und er machte sich daran, seine alte Macht wiederherzustellen und die freien Völker von Mittelerde mit Krieg zu überziehen. Sein größter Hass galt dabei Gondor, dem südlichen Reich der Menschen von Númenor.

Das alte Königreich Gondor hatte viel von seiner einstigen Macht und Stärke verloren. Fast tausend Jahre war es nun her, dass Earnur, der letzte König, verschwunden war und seither hatte das Haus der Truchsessen in der Weißen Stadt Minas Tirith regiert. Bis der König wiederkäme, so schworen die Truchsesse und bewahrten, was von Gondors schrumpfendem Reich noch bewahrt werden konnte. Doch auch wenn die Macht Gondors abnahm, so waren seine Menschen nicht ohne Verbündete. Denn vor fünfhundert Jahren waren die Rohirrim, die Reiter aus dem Norden, gekommen und hatten das Königreich Rohan gegründet. Sie halfen den Herren Gondors in ihren Kriegen.

Es war in den Tagen des Truchsess’ Denethor II. von Gondor und des Königs Théoden von Rohan, als sich das Schicksal Mittelerdes entscheiden sollte. Hier soll davon erzählt werden, wie die Brüder Boromir und Faramir, die Söhne Denethors von Gondor, und die Geschwister Éomer und Éowyn von Rohan in dieses Schicksal verstrickt wurden.

In den ersten Jahren ihres Lebens erfuhren Boromir und Faramir die Liebe und den Sanftmut ihrer Mutter Finduilas. Doch als Faramir und Boromir noch im Knabenalter waren, endete das Familienglück mit dem Tode Finduilas’. Der Truchsess wurde nach dem Tode seiner Gemahlin grimmig und schweigsam. Er hörte sich Ratschläge zwar an, doch seine Entscheidungen fällte er nach eigenem Gutdünken – und oft tat er dies, nachdem er alleine in der höchsten Kammer des Weißen Turms verweilt war.

Während in Gondor die Truchsessenfamilie noch um ihren Verlust trauerte, schien in Rohan das Königshaus neues Glück zu finden. Théodwyn, die jüngste Schwester des Königs heiratete Éomund, den ersten Marschall der Mark. Als sie mit Éomer und Éowyn zwei Kinder bekamen, schien ihr Glück vollkommen - doch es endete allzu früh. Der Schatten Mordors erstreckte sich bis Rohan. Orks unternahmen Raubzüge und stahlen viele Pferde der Rohirrim. Éomund bekämpfte sie, doch eines Tages wurde er dabei erschlagen. Théodwyn zerbrach am Schmerz über den Verlust ihres Gemahls, wurde krank und starb. Die Waisenkinder Éomer und Éowyn kamen nun an den Hof des Königs nach Edoras, wo sie in der Obhut König Théodens und seines Sohnes Théodred aufwuchsen.

In Gondor waren Boromir und Faramir zu stattlichen jungen Männern herangewachsen, die sich bald im Kampf gegen die Überfälle aus Mordor bewährten. Die Brüder liebten einander sehr und es war keine Eifersucht zwischen ihnen, obwohl ihr Vater Boromir bevorzugte und ihm zum Ober-Heermeister und Hohen Verweser des Weißen Turms ernannte. Doch der Schatten aus Mordor wurde länger und den Brüdern schien es, dass ihr Vater rasch alterte und an Stärke verlor.

Auch in Rohan schien der Herrscher vorzeitig zu vergreisen, als er das Alter von fünfundsechzig überschritten hatte. Immer stärker geriet Théoden unter den Einfluss seines Ratgebers Gríma, Galmods Sohn, der bald im Volke Schlangenzunge genannt wurde, da jeder seine Verschlagenheit bemerkte – jeder, nur nicht der König. Arglistig versuchte er, Théodred und Éomer gegeneinander auszuspielen, doch die Freundschaft des Königssohnes und seines jungen Vetters war unerschütterlich. Éowyn war mittlerweile zu einer anmutigen Frau von außerordentlicher Schönheit herangewachsen. Liebevoll kümmerte sie sich um ihren alternden Onkel, doch es erfüllte sie mit Abscheu, dass Schlangenzunge gegen ihren Bruder intrigierte.

Doch beginnen soll diese Erzählung in Gondor, wo der mittlerweile fünfunddreißigjährige Heermeister Faramir eines Nachts von einem seltsamen Traum heimgesucht wurde.


	2. Der Angriff auf Osgiliath

Unruhig wälzte sich Faramir in seinem Bett. In seinem Traum sah er, wie sich der östliche Himmel verdunkelte, doch im Westen erblickte er ein bleiches Licht und eine Stimme rief:

_Das geborstene Schwert sollt ihr suchen,_  
_Nach Imladris ward es gebracht,_  
_Dort soll euch Ratschlag werden,_  
_Stärker als Morgul-Macht._  
_Ein Zeichen soll euch künden,_  
_Das Ende steht bevor,_  
_Denn Isildurs Fluch wird erwachen,_  
_Und der Halbling tritt hervor._

Schweißgebadet schreckte Faramir hoch. Es war der frühe Morgen am ersten Tag des Sommers. Nachdem sich Faramir angekleidet hatte, ging er hinaus und sah, dass die aufgehende Sonne von dunklen Wolken verhüllt wurde.

Nach dem Frühstück trafen sich Faramir und sein Bruder mit ihrem Vater zu einer Unterredung in der großen Halle. Da der Truchsess einen feindlichen Angriff befürchtete, hatte er eine große Zahl von Streitkräften nach Minas Tirith rufen lassen. An diesem Morgen wollte Denethor mit seinen Söhnen besprechen, wie das Heer vorgehen sollte. Noch während der Unterredung traf ein Bote aus dem Osten ein und meldete den Angriff aus Mordor, der viel früher als erwartet kam:

"Eine große Truppe von Orks, Ostlingen und Haradrim marschiert aus der Richtung von Minas Morgul auf Osgiliath zu. Die Besatzung braucht dringend Verstärkung, denn sonst können wir die Stellungen nicht mehr halten."

Denethor wandte sich an seine Söhne: "Ihr müsst der Besatzung von Osgiliath zur Hilfe eilen. Das Heer muss noch heute Vormittag aufbrechen."

Zwei Stunden später ritten Boromir und Faramir an der Spitze des Heeres von Gondor nach Osten. Als sie nachmittags in die Nähe von Osgiliath kamen, sahen sie, dass die Stadt brannte. Kampflärm und Geschrei waren zu hören.

"Sie sind schon im Westteil der Stadt", sagte Faramir. "Der Feind hat die Brücke überquert."

"Dann müssen wir sie wieder zurückdrängen!" erwiderte Boromir. "Das Westufer des Anduin muss von uns gehalten werden."

Boromir wandte sich an das Heer und rief:

"Die Stadt Osgiliath muss zurückgefordert werden! Für Gondor! Zum Angriff!"

"Für Gondor!" riefen die Männer.

Mit Boromir an der Spitze galoppierte die Reiterei von Gondor in die Ruinenstadt hinein. Faramir ritt an der Spitze der Fußtruppen, die den Reitern folgten. Als die Verteidiger in der Stadt hörten, dass Verstärkung eingetroffen war, waren sie ermutigt. Auf Boromirs Zuruf hin räumten sie die Hauptstraße, die zur Brücke führte. Die Reiter galoppierten mit voller Wucht in die feindlichen Truppen hinein. Die Feinde, Orks und Menschen aus Rhûn und Harad, versuchten, die Reiterei von Gondor aufzuhalten, doch es gelang ihnen nicht. So kraftvoll war der von Boromir geführte Angriff, dass die Streitkräfte von Mordor hinweggefegt wurden wie Blätter von einem Sturm. Etliche Feinde wurden getötet, die übrigen ergriffen die Flucht. Die meisten von ihnen flohen über die Brücke nach Osten, einige wenige versuchten in die Ruinen im Westen der Stadt auszuweichen, wo sie jedoch von Faramirs Fußtruppen und der Besatzung der Stadt niedergemacht wurden.

_____ _

Boromir stieß mit seinen Reitern nach Osten vor, doch dort kam sein Angriff zum Stehen, da der Feind sich neu formierte und neue Truppen heranholte, die bisher noch nicht in den Kampf eingegriffen hatten. Trotzdem konnten sie die Reiter Gondors zunächst nicht zur Brücke zurückdrängen, denn nun eilte Faramir seinem Bruder zur Hilfe und führte die Fußtruppen über die Brücke. Unter den Soldaten waren einige hervorragende Bogenschützen, die mit ihren tödlichen Pfeilen dazu beitrugen, dass ein möglicher Gegenangriff der Feinde im Keim erstickt wurde. Dennoch waren die Männer Gondors immer noch zahlenmäßig unterlegen. Da sie die besseren Kämpfer waren, hätten sie dennoch Aussicht gehabt, auch den Ostteil von Osgiliath zurückzuerobern. Aber dazu kam es nicht, da die Schlacht eine unheimliche Wendung nahm.

_____ _

Als der Abend sich näherte, ertönte aus dem Osten plötzlich ein grausiger Schrei. Die Soldaten von Gondor wurden von Entsetzen und einer nie gekannten Furcht gepackt. Die Pferde begannen zu scheuen. Die Feinde aber gerieten in Raserei, griffen nun heftiger als zuvor an und töteten viele Verteidiger, ohne auf eigene Verluste zu achten. Die Reihen Gondors lichteten sich und gerieten ins Wanken. Als die Nacht hereinbrach erkannte Boromir, dass die Stellung nicht mehr zu halten war und befahl den Rückzug nach Westen.

_____ _

Doch aus dem Rückzug wurde eine wilde Flucht, als ein weiterer grausiger Schrei erklang, viel näher als beim ersten Mal. Selbst Boromir und Faramir wurden von eine entsetzlichen Furcht befallen. Sie glaubten, eine Kälte zu verspüren, die ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Hastig ritten sie über die Brücke. Auf der Westseite blieben sie jedoch stehen und versuchten, ihre in Panik geratenen Streitkräfte aufzuhalten. Die Soldaten Gondors aber flohen und wagten nicht einmal am Ufer anzuhalten, sondern rannten weiter. Die beherztesten unter ihnen wagten zurückzuschauen, und was sie sahen, erfüllte sie mit noch mehr Entsetzen.

_____ _

Eine große schwarze Gestalt ritt auf einem schwarzen Pferd über die Brücke. Sie zog ein Schwert und stieß einen weiteren entsetzlichen Schrei aus. Nun gingen einige der Pferde Gondors durch und flohen mit ihren Reitern. Boromir und Faramir waren schon vorher abgesessen, um die Soldaten zu beruhigen, aber sie konnten ihre fliehenden Pferde nicht halten. Von den Fußsoldaten warfen sich viele vor Furcht auf den Boden. Nur wenige sahen, dass dem ersten Schwarzen Reiter sechs weitere folgten und wie ihr Anführer im Schatten der Nacht verschwanden.

_____ _

Als die Schwarzen Reiter fort waren, sah Boromir, dass die feindlichen Streitkräfte immer noch am Ostufer standen. Waren sie den grausamen Reitern nicht gefolgt, weil diese unter Freund und Feind gleichermaßen Schrecken verbreiteten? Doch diese Frage beschäftigte den Ober-Heermeister von Gondor nicht lange.

_____ _

"Steht auf, Männer von Gondor" rief er. "Zurück zur Brücke!" Das Gefühl des fürchterlichen Entsetzens war verflogen und so griffen die Männer auf den Befehl ihres Heerführers erneut an. Doch am Ostufer trat ihnen die Übermacht der Feinde entgegen. Ohne Reiterei und mit schmerzlich gelichteten Reihen konnte der Osten von Osgiliath unmöglich zurückerobert werden.

_____ _

"Boromir! Es ist aussichtslos!" schrie Faramir im Kampfgetümmel seinem Bruder zu. "Wir müssen uns zurückziehen!"

_____ _

Boromir hätte zwar lieber weitergekämpft, doch er erkannte, dass sein Bruder Recht hatte.

_____ _

"Zieht euch zurück, zerstört die Brücke!" rief er. "Zwanzig Mann bleiben hier, damit die Feinde nicht das Westufer erreichen."

_____ _

Die Männer befolgten den Befehl sofort. Das Heer zog sich nach Westen zurück und einige Soldaten stiegen hinab zum Fluss und begannen, die Träger der Brücke zu zerstören. Boromir und Faramir führten selbst die Schar an, welche die Brücke verteidigte. Die Feinde wollten die Zerstörung verhindern und dementsprechend heftig attackierten sie die Verteidiger. Aber die Brücke war schmal genug, um auch von einer kleinen Schar gegen eine Übermacht eine Zeitlang gehalten zu werden.

_____ _

Die Angriffe der Feinde wurden wütender und ließen nicht nach, während die Verteidiger ermüdeten und einer nach dem anderen fiel. Als bereits die Hälfte der Schar getötet worden war und die Feinde sich kurz vor dem Durchbruch wähnten, war plötzlich von unten ein Knacken zu Hören.

_____ _

"Zurück!" schrie Boromir. "Flieht!"

_____ _

Die Pfeiler knickten ein und die ganze Brücke brach zusammen und riss Verteidiger und Angreifer in die Fluten des Anduin. Die Soldaten Gondors sahen am Westufer entsetzt, wie ihre Heerführer und Kameraden in den Fluss stürzten. Einige Männer wurden in die Tiefe gezogen und ertranken. Boromir und Faramir waren ausgezeichnete Schwimmer, aber auch sie kostete es viel Mühe, sich der Strömung zu entziehen.

_____ _

Zur Erleichterung der beobachtenden Soldaten tauchten die Brüder auf. Jubel brandete auf, als die beiden Heermeister das Ufer erreichten, wo sie von hilfreichen Händen aus dem Fluss gezogen wurden. Außer den beiden hatten nur noch zwei andere Soldaten aus der Schar den Kampf und die Zerstörung der Brücke überlebt.

_____ _

Vom jenseitigen Ufer waren zunächst Flüche und Geschrei zu hören, doch dann wurde es still. So blieb es die ganze Nacht und auch am nächsten Tag. Vom Westufer aus waren keine Feinde zu sehen. Am Nachmittag berieten sich die beiden Heermeister.

_____ _

"Was meinst du, Faramir?" fragte Boromir. "Hat der Feind seinen Angriff tatsächlich abgebrochen?"

_____ _

"So sieht es aus", antwortete Faramir. "Doch tut er dies gewiss nur, um Kräfte zu sammeln, mit denen er später mit noch größerer Wucht erneut angreifen wird. Vielleicht schon morgen, vielleicht erst in einer Woche oder in einem Monat oder noch später. Aber eines ist sicher: Die Heerscharen des Namenlosen werden wiederkommen."

_____ _

"Dessen bin ich mir auch sicher", sagte Boromir. "Doch um den Fluss zu überqueren, bräuchten unsere Feinde Boote, Flöße und eine weitaus größere Streitmacht, als sie sie bisher aufgeboten haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass dies in den nächsten Tagen geschehen wird. Fürs Erste dürfte es ausreichen, wenn wir die Besatzung von Osgiliath verdoppeln. Wir können das Heer wieder nach Minas Tirith zurückziehen. Außerdem müssen wir Vater von dem Kampf berichten."

_____ _

"Das müssen wir fürwahr", sagte Faramir nachdenklich. "Auch von dem schwarzen Reiter."

_____ _


	3. Der Traum

Noch am Abend des gleichen Tages kehrten die Brüder in die Weiße Stadt zurück und erstatteten dem Truchsess Bericht. Denethor war erfreut, dass seine Söhne dem Feind den Zugang zum Westufer verwehrt hatten, aber auch beunruhigt, als sie ihm von der großen Übermacht und dem schwarzen Reiter berichteten.

"Dergleichen habe ich noch nie zuvor gesehen, noch eine derartige Furcht verspürt", sagte Boromir. "Der Namenlose hat entsetzliche Diener."

"Und diese sind gewiss die entsetzlichsten", fügte Faramir hinzu. "Sicherlich waren diese grausamen Reiter die Ringgeister – jene Menschen, denen der Namenlose einst neun Zauberringe gab, mit denen er sie versklavte."

"Sicher ist dem so", sagte Denethor nachdenklich. "Und eurem Bericht zufolge haben sie den Fluss überquert und sind dann verschwunden – zu welch bösem Zweck, frage ich mich? Dass die Ringgeister Minas Morgul verlassen haben und sich nun irgendwo in Gondor aufhalten, ist die schlimmste Kunde, die Minas Tirith zu meinen Lebzeiten erreichte. Doch gegen sie können wir jetzt nichts ausrichten. Umso mehr müssen wir Kräfte sammeln für den Kampf gegen die Feinde, die wir bekämpfen können. Ruht euch jetzt aus, aber haltet euch bereit! Sicher werdet ihr bald wieder in Osgiliath gebraucht werden."

In der folgenden Nacht schlief Faramir trotz der Erschöpfung vom Kampfe nicht sonderlich gut. Er träumte denselben Traum wie zwei Nächte zuvor. Am nächsten Morgen erzählte er Boromir davon.

"Mir scheint, dieser Traum hat eine Bedeutung", sagte Faramir. "Er enthält vielleicht eine Botschaft, wie wir Hilfe in unserem Kampf erhalten könnten."

"Ach ja?", fragte Boromir. "Für mich sind dies nur rätselhafte Worte. Wie soll uns ausgerechnet ein geborstenes Schwert im Kampf helfen? Wo liegt Imladris? Was ist Isildurs Fluch? Dein Traum mag etwas zu bedeuten haben oder auch nicht, aber ich sehe nicht, wie er uns zu helfen vermag."

"Ich kenne die Antworten auf deine Fragen auch nicht", erwiderte Faramir zögernd. "Doch vielleicht sollten wir mit Vater darüber sprechen, da er ja in den alten Überlieferungen beschlagen ist. Vielleicht könnte uns auch Mithrandir helfen, wenn er hier wäre. Er scheint mir noch gelehrter zu sein."

"Sage das ja nicht zu unserem Vater!", sagte Boromir entschieden. "An deiner Stelle würde ich ihn nicht mit deinem Traum behelligen."

"Wie du meinst", seufzte Faramir. "Aber ich werde ein wenig in den alten Schriften stöbern, um Antworten auf diese Fragen zu finden."

Später an jenem Tag begab sich Faramir in das Archiv im Weißen Turm, wo er einige alte Schriftrollen und Bücher durchlas, doch er hatte nur wenig Zeit und fand nicht, was er suchte. Ähnlich erging es ihm am folgenden Tag, nachdem ihn der Traum ein weiteres Mal heimgesucht hatte.

Doch einen weiteren Tag später sprach Boromir ihn morgens aufgeregt an und erzählte, dass er denselben Traum wie Faramir hatte und sie doch mit Denethor sprechen sollten. So kam es, dass die Brüder an jenem Morgen bei ihrem Vater vorsprachen und ihm von dem Traum berichteten. Faramir sagte:

"Ich vermute, dass es sich bei dem geborstenen Schwert um Narsil, das Schwert Elendils handelt, das bei seinem Tode im Kampf gegen den Namenlosen zerbrach. Doch was für ein Ort ist Imladris? Und wo liegt er?"

"Von alters her nennen die Elben ein Tal im hohen Norden Imladris, das in der Gemeinsamen Sprache Bruchtal heißt", erklärte Denethor. "Es liegt westlich des Nebelgebirges in Eriador, heißt es. Dort wohnt Elrond der Halbelb, einer der größten unter den Wissenden."

"Die Weisheit Elronds mag uns helfen", sagte Boromir, "doch ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was wir mit einem geborstenen Schwert machen sollen. Nehmen wir an, Faramir hat Recht und wir finden dort die Bruchstücke von Narsil. Was nützen uns die Reste des Schwertes eines erloschenen Königshauses?"

"Die Linie der Könige ist hier in Gondor erloschen", sagte Faramir. "Aber was ist mit der Linie der Könige von Arnor?"

"Das spielt keine Rolle", sagte Denethor überraschend scharf. "Das nördliche Königreich ist vor langer Zeit zerstört worden. Doch lasst uns nicht davon sprechen! Meine Söhne, ich glaube auch, dass euer Traum eine Bedeutung hat. Doch bevor wir eine Entscheidung darüber treffen, was zu tun ist, sollten wir eine eingehende Beratung abhalten. Ich werde für morgen eine Versammlung des Rates der Alten einberufen."

Am nächsten Tag traf sich in der großen Halle des Weißen Turmes der Rat, der aus dem Truchsess, seinen Söhnen, den höchsten Würdenträgern und den Hauptleuten von Minas Tirith bestand. Nachdem die Brüder von ihrem Traum erzählt hatten, sagte Denethor:

"Es sind rätselhafte Worte mit unklarer Bedeutung. Von Imladris wissen wir ungefähr, wo es liegen mag und auch über das geborstene Schwert hat Faramir schon Mutmaßungen angestellt. Doch wir wissen nicht, was Isildurs Fluch ist und auch über Halblinge wissen wir nichts."

"Verzeiht, Herr", warf Hirgon, der Hauptmann der Reiter ein, "aber ich habe schon von Halblingen gehört. In Rohan gibt es eine Sage von kleinen Leuten, die nicht größer sind als unsere Kinder."

"Ja, das stimmt", sagte Boromir. "Holbytlan werden sie, glaube ich, in der Sprache der Rohirrim genannt. Die Sagen von Rohan mögen gut dafür sein, Kindern die Zeit zu vertreiben oder sie zu erschrecken. Man denke nur an die Schauergeschichten von laufenden Bäumen im Wald von Fangorn", fügte er lachend hinzu. "Doch uns helfen solche Ammenmärchen nicht weiter."

"Die Worte aus dem Traum enthalten immerhin eine klare Aufforderung, nach Imladris zu gehen", sagte Húrin, der Herr der Schlüssel. "Die Antworten auf unsere Fragen mag es dort geben – und vielleicht noch mehr: Hilfe in unserem Kampf."

"Das meine ich auch", pflichtete Faramir ihm bei. "Daher schlage ich vor, Imladris zu suchen. Unsere Bedrängnis ist groß, uns hilft jeder Beistand, den wir bekommen können."

"Ich weiß nicht recht", wandte Denethor ein. "Elronds Macht beruht auf Weisheit, nicht auf Waffen. Was meinst du, Boromir?"

"Faramir hat Recht", antwortete Boromir. "Der Angriff vor einer Woche war gewiss nur ein Vorgeschmack des Krieges, den der Namenlose entfesseln wird. Wenn der Feind mit aller Stärke zuschlägt, vermögen wir ihn vielleicht nicht einmal mit der Hilfe der Rohirrim abzuwehren. Wir können jede Hilfe gebrauchen. Auch Ratschläge, die stärker sein sollen als die Macht von Morgul, wie es in dem Traum heißt."

"So sei es", sagte Denethor. "Und wer wird gehen und Imladris suchen?"

"Ich werde gehen", antwortete Faramir. "Die Aufforderung, nach Imladris zu gehen, ging an mich."

"Verzeih, Bruder", sagte Boromir. "Aber ich habe den Traum auch geträumt. Die Aufforderung ging auch an mich. Ich werde gehen!"

"Ich habe den Traum vor dir geträumt", sagte Faramir. "Und nicht nur einmal, sondern mittlerweile viermal! Ich denke, dass ich gehen sollte."

"Meine Söhne!", sagte Denethor entschieden. "Ich kann euch nicht beide gleichzeitig entbehren. Nur einer von euch darf gehen!"

"Dann gehe ich mit meinem Vorrecht als der Ältere", rief Boromir.

"Der Ältere und Kühnere", sagte Faramir mit einem spöttischen Unterton.

"Ich kann den Herren Faramir gut verstehen", warf Húrin ein. "Wollt Ihr auf Euer Vorrecht bestehen, Herr Boromir?"

"Ja, das will ich!", rief Boromir halsstarrig.

"Ich denke immer noch, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich gehe", sagte Faramir ruhig, "doch die Entscheidung darüber obliegt dem Herrn von Gondor."

"Es sei", seufzte Denethor. "Dann entscheide ich, dass Boromir nach Imladris gehen soll. Die Versammlung ist beendet!"

Nach der Versammlung sprach Faramir seinen Bruder nicht ohne Ärger an:

"Boromir, warum hast du dich vorgedrängt? Zweifelst du an meinem Mut oder an meinen Fähigkeiten?"

"Faramir, ich zweifle nicht an dir. Doch dieser Weg ist schwierig und gefährlich. Diese Aufgabe erfordert einen Mann, der erfahren und weit gereist ist. Und ich bin so ein Mann. Du hingegen warst noch nicht einmal in Rohan. Ich als der Ältere wollte dir eine gefährliche und ungewisse Reise ersparen."

"Dann danke ich dir dafür", sagte Faramir ein wenig besänftigt, doch in seiner Stimme schwang Ironie mit. "Gleichwohl denke ich, dass ich als Soldat und Waldläufer erfahren genug bin, um auf den Schutz meines großen Bruders verzichten zu können. Überdies wäre ich auch gerne nach Rohan gereist."

"Die Gelegenheit dazu wird sich sicher noch ergeben", sagte Boromir. "Außerdem wirst du noch manche Gelegenheit haben, dich als Heermeister zu bewähren, während ich fort bin."


	4. Die Reise nach Rohan

Einige Tage später verließ Boromir Minas Tirith. Vor den Toren der Stadt hielt er sein Pferd kurz an, wandte sich noch einmal zurück, ergriff sein Horn und blies es zum Abschied. Denethor und Faramir blickten ihm lange nach, während er gen Norden ritt. Dann wandten sie sich wortlos ab. Am Tag zuvor hatte Faramir eine interessante Entdeckung gemacht, doch er wagte es nicht, mit seinem Vater darüber zu sprechen.

Faramir hatte sich bereits nach dem Gespräch mit Denethor vor der Ratsversammlung gefragt, warum der Truchsess nicht über mögliche Erben der nördlichen Königslinie sprechen wollte. In den Tagen nach der Versammlung hatte Faramir weiter im Archiv geforscht und am Tag vor Boromirs Abreise fand er eine interessante Aufzeichnung, die davon berichtete, dass einst ein Thronfolger aus Arnor Anspruch auf die Krone Gondors erhoben hatte. Es war Prinz Arvedui, der nach dem Tode König Ondohers von Gondor als Nachfahre Isildurs und Schwiegersohn Ondohers diesen Anspruch erhob. Doch der Rat von Gondor hatte unter dem Vorsitz des Truchsess Pelendur das Begehren des Prinzen aus dem Norden abgelehnt. Arvedui wurde später der letzte König des nördlichen Reiches, das bald darauf vom Hexenkönig von Angmar zerstört wurde. König Arvedui kam beim Untergang seines Reiches um, doch seine Söhne überlebten.

Nachdem Faramir dies las, wurde er sehr nachdenklich. Konnte es sein, dass noch Nachfahren des alten Königshauses lebten? Wusste sein Vater etwas darüber? Doch er hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr, weiter nachzuforschen, da seine Pflichten als Heermeister ihn zu sehr in Anspruch nahmen. Einige Tage später musste er wieder nach Osgiliath.

Boromir ritt unterdessen auf der Großen Weststraße nahe der nördlichen Ausläufer des Weißen Gebirges durch Anórien. Zunächst war er in guter Stimmung: Das Wetter war sommerlich warm und der Heermeister des Weißen Turms genoss den ruhigen Ritt und war voll Vorfreude auf Abenteuer. Doch vier Tage nach seinem Aufbruch kam es zu einem Vorfall, der seine Stimmung schlagartig änderte.

Es war später Nachmittag und Boromir hatte gerade angehalten und war abgesessen, um unterhalb des Leuchtfeuers von Nardol kurz zu rasten. Plötzlich merkte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die üblichen Geräusche der Tiere des Feldes waren verstummt. Nur im Osten hörte er hinter sich Hufgeräusche. Und Boromir, der stolze Heerführer von Gondor, dem die Furcht ansonsten fremd war, bekam es mit der Angst zu tun und verspürte auf einmal den Wunsch, sich zu verstecken, auch wenn er sich das nicht erklären konnte. Er wollte sein Ross ins Dickicht neben der Straße führen, doch dazu kam es nicht, denn das Pferd ging durch und galoppierte davon. Boromir konnte es nicht halten.

Unter anderen Umständen wäre er dem Pferd wohl nachgeeilt, doch in diesem Moment überwog die Furcht und er versteckte sich im Gebüsch. Vorsichtig blickte er auf die Straße und wagte nicht, sich zu rühren. Die Hufgeräusche kamen näher. Schließlich sah er sieben schwarz gekleidete Reiter auf schwarzen Pferden herantraben. Nun erinnerte sich Boromir, dass er schon einmal ein solch kaltes Entsetzen verspürt hatte – beim Kampf in Osgiliath. Dieses Entsetzen ging am stärksten von dem größten der Schwarzen Reiter aus, der an ihrer Spitze ritt. Boromir rührte sich erst wieder, nachdem die Feinde vorbei geritten waren und die Hufgeräusche in der Ferne verklangen.

"Wie beschämend", sagte er sich. "Der Ober-Heermeister von Gondor und Hohe Verweser des Weißen Turms versteckt sich wie ein ängstliches kleines Kind. Ich werde niemandem davon erzählen."

Da sein Pferd davongelaufen war, musste er zu Fuß weitergehen, was das Fortkommen zu seinem Verdruss erheblich verlangsamte. In den nächsten Tagen kam er zu einigen Siedlungen, wo man den Sohn des Herrschers voll Stolz und Freude beherbergte und ihm Wegzehrung mitgab. Doch die Leute berichteten auch voll Schrecken von entsetzlichen schwarzen Schatten, die durchs Land zogen.

Das eine oder andere Mal wurde Boromir sogar ein neues Pferd angeboten, doch er lehnte dankend ab, denn es war kein Ross dabei, dass seinen Ansprüchen gerecht geworden wäre.

"Schließlich reise ich in ein Land, wo es bessere Pferde als in Gondor gibt", dachte er.

Zwei Wochen nach dem Vorfall mit den Schwarzen Reitern erreichte er endlich die Grenze zu Rohan. Am Abend machte er in einem Dorf in der Fenmark halt. Die Dorfbewohner hießen den Reisenden aus Gondor freundlich willkommen. Als sie erfuhren, wer er war, sandten sie sofort einen Boten nach Edoras. Am nächsten Morgen erklärten sich zwei Männer bereit, mit ihm zur Hauptstadt der Rohirrim zu reiten. Boromir nahm ihre Begleitung dankbar an.

Sie erreichten Edoras zwei Tage später. Nachdem sie durch die Stadttore geritten waren, verabschiedete sich Boromir von seinen Begleitern und ging alleine zur Goldenen Halle Meduseld hinauf. Dort wurde er bereits von den Wachen des Königs erwartet. Als Boromir die Stufen zum Eingang der Halle emporgestiegen war, verneigte sich Háma, der Hauptmann der königlichen Wache vor ihm.

"Willkommen, edler Herr", sagte er. "Eure Ankunft wurde uns angekündigt. Wir sind erfreut, dass uns solch hoher Besuch aus Gondor die Ehre erweist. Leider ist der König gerade unpässlich und kann Euch jetzt nicht empfangen. Doch sein Sohn Théodred, Zweiter Marschall der Mark, und des Königs Schwestersohn, Éomer, Dritter Marschall der Mark, erwarten Euch. Doch bevor Ihr eintretet, muss ich Euch bitten, Euer Schwert abzulegen."

Ohne zu zögern gab Boromir den Wachen sein Schwert, denn er kannte das Gesetz der Halle, nachdem jeder Landesfremde, und sei er auch aus Gondor, Meduseld nur unbewaffnet betreten durfte. 

Die Wachen öffneten das Tor und Boromir trat ein. In der Halle kamen zwei blonde Männer auf ihn zu und verneigten sich zum Gruße. Der Ältere von beiden, den Boromir sofort erkannte, sagte:

"Heil, Boromir, Denethors Sohn, Ober-Heermeister von Gondor! Mein Freund, es ist eine große Freude für mich, Euch nach all den Jahren wieder in der Goldenen Halle begrüßen zu dürfen. Leider geht es meinem Vater gerade nicht gut und er kann Euch deshalb jetzt nicht willkommen heißen. Immerhin, so bleiben wir jungen Männer erstmal unter uns. Ihr erinnert Euch doch an meinen Vetter Éomer?"

"Ich danke für Euer Willkommen, Théodred, Théodens Sohn, Zweiter Marschall der Riddermark", erwiderte Boromir die Begrüßung. Nun erkannte er auch den jüngeren Mann. "Ja ich erinnere mich an Éomer, Éomunds Sohn, auch wenn er noch ein Jüngling war, als ich mich zuletzt der Gastfreundschaft der Rohirrim erfreuen durfte. Wie ich sehe, ist aus Euch ein stattlicher Herr geworden, Éomer."

"Ich danke für Eure freundlichen Worte", sagte Éomer und verneigte sich nochmals.

"Setzen wir uns doch!" sagte Théodred und zeigte auf einen gedeckten Tisch an einer Seite der Halle. "Sicher wollt Ihr nach Eurer Reise etwas essen und wir leisten Euch dabei gerne Gesellschaft. Wir würden auch gerne erfahren, was Euch zu uns führt. Wir hörten, dass es einen Angriff auf Euer Land gab. Doch lasst uns zunächst speisen, bevor wir darüber sprechen.“

Boromir nahm Théodreds Angebot dankbar an. Nach dem Mahl erzählte Boromir von dem Angriff auf Osgiliath und dem Schrecken, den die Schwarzen Reiter verbreiteten.

"Mein Bruder hat es von Anfang an gemutmaßt", berichtete er, "und auch ich zweifle nicht daran: Gewiss sind diese Reiter die Ringgeister von Minas Morgul, die, angeführt vom Schwarzen Heermeister, den Fluss überschritten haben."

"Verzeiht, wenn ich Euch unterbreche", warf da Éomer ein, "doch einige Tage, bevor Ihr kamt, vernahmen wir Gerüchte über entsetzliche schwarze Schatten, die durch die Lande zogen und Schrecken verbreiteten. Sie gingen durch die Folde und dann nach Norden. Es mag sein, dass es sich um jene grausamen Reiter handelt, von denen Ihr berichtet habt."

"In der Mark kannten wir die Geister von Morgul nur aus alten Überlieferungen und Sagen", ergänzte Théodred. "Wenn diese Schreckensgestalten tatsächlich aus den Erzählungen der Vergangenheit herausgefunden haben und nun über die Felder der Mark ziehen, dann ist das die schlimmste Nachricht, die uns seit Menschengedenken erreicht hat. Zu welch bösem Zweck der Dunkle Herrscher sie wohl ausgesandt hat? Doch fahrt bitte mit Eurem Bericht fort, Boromir."

"Ich habe noch mehr zu berichten, was nach Sagen und alten Überlieferungen klingt", sagte Boromir und erzählte von dem Traum. Schließlich fragte er:

"Gibt es bei Euch nicht Erzählungen über Halblinge? In diesem Traum ist die Rede von einem."

"Es sind keine richtigen Erzählungen", antwortete Théodred zögernd. "Es gibt nur eine Sage, in der es heißt, dass weit entfernt, hinter vielen Bergen und Flüssen ein kleines Volk lebt, das in Höhlen haust und den Anblick von Menschen meidet. Holbytlan nennen wir sie in unserer Sprache. Doch wo ihr Land liegt, weiß niemand. Wenn es sie tatsächlich gibt, mag ihr Land irgendwo im Norden sein. Wie Ihr wisst, kam unser Volk vor langer Zeit aus dem Norden, von den Quellen des Großen Stroms."

"Ja", sagte Boromir, "das weiß ich, doch werde ich nicht diese Richtung einschlagen. Ich muss erst nach Westen, durch die Pforte von Rohan, denn über das verborgene Tal von Imladris weiß ich immerhin, dass es westlich des Nebelgebirges liegt."

Während sie noch sprachen, näherte sich ihnen eine junge Frau. Die drei Männer standen auf. Éomer stellte sie Boromir vor:

"Meine Schwester Éowyn. Sie kümmert sich um den König."

"Seid gegrüßt, Herrin", sagte Boromir.

"Seid gegrüßt, Mann von Gondor", erwiderte Éowyn. "Die von meinem Bruder erwähnte Pflicht beim König hielt mich auf, daher konnte ich Euch nicht gleich begrüßen. Darf ich erfahren, worüber Ihr gerade spracht?"

"Ach, nur über Männerangelegenheiten wie Politik, Krieg und Abenteuer", lachte Boromir.

Doch Éowyn lachte nicht, denn sie war nicht der Ansicht, dass Politik, Krieg und Abenteuer nur Angelegenheiten der Männer seien.

"Wie geht es meinem Vater?" fragte Théodred schließlich.

"Er schläft jetzt", antwortete Éowyn. "Ich glaube, es geht ihm bald besser und er wird den Herrn Boromir morgen begrüßen können."

"Morgen?" wiederholte Boromir. "Nun, ich wollte nicht allzu lange verweilen, doch auf ein oder zwei Tage mehr kommt es mir nicht an. Wenn Ihr gestattet, würde ich mich jetzt gerne etwas ausruhen."

Auf einen Wink von Théodred kam ein Diener, der Boromir zu einem Gästezimmer geleitete.


	5. Am Hofe Théodens

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Boromir von Théoden in der Halle empfangen. Der König und der Gast aus Gondor wechselten die üblichen Grußworte und Boromir sagte höflich:

"Ich bin erfreut, dass Ihr wieder bei guter Gesundheit seid."

Doch innerlich war er darüber erschrocken, wie vergreist, ja verfallen der König aussah.

"Ist dieser Mann wirklich viele Jahre jünger als mein Vater?", dachte Boromir. "Er sieht viel älter aus und dies liegt sicher nicht nur daran, dass die Rohirrim kurzlebiger sind als die Nachfahren der Númenorer."

Auf den Stufen unterhalb des Thrones saß ein bleicher Mann mit dunklen Haaren und schwerlidrigen Augen. Er stellte sich als Gríma, Gálmóds Sohn, Berater des Königs, vor und sprach dabei höfliche Worte. Dennoch missfiel er Boromir vom ersten Augenblick an. 

Beim Gespräch mit dem König musste Boromir einiges von dem wiederholen, was er tags zuvor schon Théodred und Éomer erzählt hatte. Théoden hörte interessiert zu und sagte schließlich:

"Herr Boromir, wir gewähren Euch die Hilfe für Euren Auftrag, die wir Euch bieten können. Gibt es etwas, womit wir Euch helfen könnten? Neben den Vorräten, die Ihr selbstverständlich erhalten werdet."

"Ja, Herr. Da mir noch eine lange Reise bevorsteht, bräuchte ich ein gutes Pferd, um rasch voranzukommen. Darum bitte ich Euch, mir ein Ross zu leihen."

"Dieser Bitte entspreche ich gerne. Mein Sohn wird Euch zu den Ställen der _Mearas_ geleiten, wo Ihr Euch ein Pferd aussuchen dürft. Doch bitte ich Euch, nicht gleich heute von dannen zu reiten. Heute Abend möchte ich Euch zu Ehren ein Festmahl ausrichten."

Da Boromir einem Festmahl niemals abgeneigt war, nahm er Théodens Angebot dankend an. 

Das Festmahl war dann auch wirklich prächtig, und Boromir, der zwischen dem König und Théodred saß, erfreute sich zunächst sehr an Speis und Trank. Doch ihn störte die Anwesenheit des Beraters Gríma, der ihn mit verschlagenem Blick von der Seite beobachtete. Schließlich wandte er sich an Théodred und fragte leise:

"Dieser Gríma, der Berater des Königs, ist das ein vertrauenswürdiger Mann?"

"Wenn Ihr meine Meinung hören wollt: Nein, ist er nicht!", antwortete Théodred ebenso leise. "Ich traue ihm nicht. Ebenso wie viele andere halte ich ihn für einen Mann von unaufrichtiger Gesinnung. Darum nennt man ihn Schlangenzunge. Aber leider besitzt er das Vertrauen meines Vaters."

Doch sie konnten ihr geflüstertes Gespräch nicht fortsetzen, denn der König wandte sich an Boromir:

"Unseren Bräuchen folgend wird es nun Zeit, dass nach dem Hausherrn der Gast den Kelch mit Wein leert. Éowyn, reiche dem Herrn Boromir den Kelch."

Die Herrin reichte des Königs Kelch Boromir und lächelte den Gast an. Er lächelte höflich zurück, bedankte sich, nahm den Kelch und trank. Nun hätte er Éowyn, die in ein festliches Gewand gekleidet war, in ihrer ganzen Schönheit bewundern können, doch er achtete mehr auf den Wein und während er trank, sah er aus seinen Augenwinkeln, dass Schlangenzunge ihn mit einem scharfen Blick anstarrte.

Am nächsten Morgen machte sich Boromir zur Weiterreise bereit und verabschiedete sich vom König und den beiden Marschällen.

"Da Ihr nach Eriador wollt, solltet Ihr weiter auf der Weststraße bleiben", sagte Théodred. "In zwei Tagen werdet Ihr dann die Furten des Isen und die Pforte von Rohan erreichen. Jenseits der Furten führt ein Weg nach Westen. Doch seid auf der Hut! Jenseits der Furten beginnt das Gebiet der Dunländer. Sie sind ein wildes und räuberisches Volk, das an den Hängen des Nebelgebirges haust. Manchmal dringen ihre Banden in die Westfold ein und überfallen dort unsere Höfe und Herden. In letzter Zeit sind diese Überfälle zahlreicher geworden. In den Tagen unserer Vorfahren gab es mehrfach offenen Krieg mit ihnen und es mag sein, dass aus den gegenwärtigen Unruhen ein weiterer Krieg gegen diese Barbaren wird."

"Ich danke für Eure Warnung", sagte Boromir. "Die Gebiete in Eriador sind in Gondor wenig bekannt und ich werde nicht darauf vertrauen, in solchen Gegenden Freunde zu finden. Einstmals gab es dort ein Königreich von Verwandten unseres Volkes, doch es wurde schon vor über tausend Jahren zerstört und seither ist das Wissen über diese Gebiete bei uns geschwunden. Ich werde dort sehr auf der Hut sein. Und wenn das Schicksal es gut mit mir meint, dann werde ich zurückkehren – auch, um das Pferd zurückzubringen, das Ihr mir großzügig leiht. Lebt wohl, meine Freunde!"

So verließ er Edoras und ritt weiter am Weißen Gebirge entlang nach Westen. Am nächsten Tag erreichte er die Westfold. Immer näher rückte jetzt von Norden das Nebelgebirge. Die Straße führte nun nach Nordwesten zur Lücke zwischen den beiden Gebirgszügen: Zur Pforte von Rohan.


	6. In den Weiten Eriadors

Am nächsten Morgen überquerte Boromir die Furten des Isen. Jenseits des Flusses verlief eine uralte Straße entlang des Flussufers. Nach rechts führte sie in nordöstlicher Richtung nach Isengart und nach links in westlicher Richtung nach Dunland. In diese Richtung wandte sich Boromir. Während er ritt, wuchs seine Anspannung, denn er dachte stets an Théodreds Warnung vor dem wilden Volk, das in diesen Gegenden hauste.

In Rohan hatten ihn die Menschen, die ihn vorbeireiten sahen, bewundernd oder mit ehrfürchtiger Scheu angeblickt, manche hatten ihn freundlich gegrüßt und ihm zugewinkt. Doch in Dunland sah er am ersten Tag keine Menschenseele, am zweiten Tag sah er von Ferne einige Leute auf der Straße, die vor seinem Anblick flohen und sich versteckten. So war es zunächst mit allen Dunländern, die ihm über den Weg liefen. Doch allzu viele von ihnen sah er ohnehin nicht, denn die meisten ihrer Dörfer lagen im Schatten des Gebirges, weit weg von der alten Straße. 

An jenem zweiten Tag nach der Überquerung der Furten stellte er fast, dass die Straße allmählich ihre Richtung änderte und in nordwestlicher Richtung verlief. Zu seiner Rechten ragte das Nebelgebirge mit vielen bewaldeten Hängen empor. Auch zu seiner Linken sah Boromir zuerst einige Wälder, doch sie wurden kleiner und seltener, je weiter er nach Norden kam. An ihre Stelle trat offenes Flachland, das öde und eintönig wirkte.

Zwei Tage später erblickte Boromir dann doch ein Dorf, das an der Straße lag.

"Vielleicht kann ich dort etwas Wegzehrung kaufen?" dachte er.

Als er in das Dorf hineinritt, stellte er fest, dass es menschenleer war. Boromir saß ab und blickte durch das offene Fenster einer der Hütten und sah, dass dort die Glut in einer Feuerstelle noch glimmte. Das Innere der Hütte sah zwar ärmlich, aber aufgeräumt aus.

"Wie es scheint, sind die Bewohner eben erst geflohen", sagte sich Boromir. "Etwa vor mir? Vielleicht haben sie sich nur in der Nähe versteckt."

"Heda", rief er dann laut, "kommt heraus, ich will euch nichts Böses."

Es kam keine Antwort. Nichts rührte sich.

"Das Rufen war wohl sinnlos", dachte er, ging weiter und führte das Pferd am Zügel. So erreichte er das nördliche Ende des Dorfes, wo ein dichter Wald stand. Dort wollte Boromir wieder aufs Pferd steigen und weiter reiten. 

Doch plötzlich stürmten mehrere mit Knüppeln und Messern bewaffnete Männer aus dem Dickicht des Waldes mit wilden Schreien auf ihn zu. Aber der Heerführer aus Gondor ließ sich nicht überrumpeln. Blitzschnell zog er sein Schwert und hatte mit zwei gezielten Hieben die ersten beiden Angreifer erschlagen. Die übrigen wichen erschrocken zurück.

Diesen Moment des Zurückweichens nutzte Boromir, um sich aufs Pferd zu schwingen und davon zu reiten. Er hörte von hinten noch die rauen Schreie der Dunländer, die wie Verwünschungen klangen.

"Das fehlte noch", sagte er sich. "Jetzt sollte ich dieses Land und seine feindseligen Bewohner schleunigst verlassen."

Aber das Vorankommen wurde schwieriger. Die Straße wurde immer schmaler und holpriger und schließlich war sie nur noch ein schwer erkennbarer Pfad. Die letzten Wälder blieben zurück und er kam in ein offenes, steiniges Flachland. Schließlich wurde es dunkel und Boromir hielt an. Etwas abseits des Pfades legte er sich schlafen.

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte er. Aus dem Süden waren weit entfernt, aber immer näher kommend, Stimmen zu hören.

"Auch das noch", dachte er verdrossen. "Sie verfolgen mich. Vielleicht verlieren sie meine Spur, wenn ich den Pfad verlasse."

Leise stand er auf führte er sein Pferd vom Pfad weg nach Westen. Diese Richtung schien ihm am besten geeignet, um die Dunländer abzuschütteln, da sie weit weg von ihren Siedlungen führte. So ging er die ganze Nacht und auch an den folgenden Tagen in diese Richtung und gelangte so in ein Gebiet, das einstmals Enedwaith geheißen wurde. Reiten konnte er dabei nur wenig, denn das Gelände war unwegsam und so musste er die meiste Zeit das Pferd führen. Von den Dunländern sah und hörte er in diesen Tagen nichts mehr.

Nach einigen Tagen wandte er sich wieder nach Norden. Die Dunländer bereiteten ihm keine Sorgen mehr, allerdings seine eigene Verpflegung. Wasser konnte er immer wieder finden, da es in den Ebenen von Enedwaith Bäche und Tümpel gab, doch er wusste, dass seine Essensvorräte nicht unbegrenzt reichen würden.

"Bald werde ich jagen müssen", sagte er sich, "oder ich suche nach Wurzeln und Beeren. Aber dazu sollte ich in fruchtbarere Gebiete gelangen."

Über die Geographie der Weiten von Eriador wusste er nicht viel, doch immerhin war ihm bekannt, dass am Ufer des Flusses Grauflut einstmals die alte Stadt Tharbad gestanden hatte, die aber auch schon seit hundert Jahren verlassen war. Dennoch hoffte Boromir, dort Hinweise für seine weitere Reise zu finden – so vielleicht einen Weg in die Richtung von Imladris.

Doch er kam nur langsam voran. Es war ein heißer Sommer und unter der sengenden Sonne fiel das Vorankommen schwer. Überdies wurden seine Vorräte tatsächlich knapp. Etwa drei Wochen nach dem Vorfall in dem Dorf erreichte er wieder die Straße, oder genauer gesagt, das, was von ihr übrig war – ein gerade noch zu erkennender Pfad. Mittlerweile hatte das Wetter umgeschlagen. Dunkle Wolken waren aufgezogen und es hatte begonnen zu regnen. Auch die Landschaft änderte sich. Im Nordosten erblickte Boromir an jenem Tag weite Fenne und Sümpfe.

Am nächsten Tag sah Boromir, dass der Weg direkt in die Fenne hineinführte, die sich immer weiter nach Westen ausdehnten. Offensichtlich hatte die Straße einst über einen Dammweg geführt, doch nun waren von den Dämmen nur noch Überreste übrig, auf denen zu reiten nicht ungefährlich war. Dennoch wagte Boromir es und trieb sein Pferd voran, während der immer stärker werdende Regen herunterprasselte. Links und rechts des Dammes erstreckte sich die weite Sumpflandschaft, die von Schwänen und vielen anderen Wasservögeln bevölkert wurden. Am Abend erreichte Boromir schließlich die Ruinen von Tharbad und erblickte den breiten Fluss Grauflut.

Die verfallenen, menschenleeren Überreste alter Häuser auf niedrigen Hügeln boten nicht gerade einen ermutigenden Anblick. Immerhin fand Boromir eine Ruine, die etwas Schutz vor Wind und Regen bot, da ein Teil ihres Daches erhalten war.

Am folgenden Morgen hatte es aufgehört zu regnen. Boromir machte sich nun daran, den Fluss zu überqueren. Dies erwies sich freilich als schwierig, denn die Brücke, die einstmals dort gestanden hatte, war vor langer Zeit genauso zerstört worden wie der Rest der Stadt. Aus ihren Überresten war eine Furt gebildet worden, die man bei einem niedrigen Stand des Flusses gut überqueren konnte. Doch an diesem Tag führte die Grauflut, die ansonsten träge dahin glitt, wegen des Regens der letzten Tage weitaus mehr Wasser als sonst, das überdies schneller floss als üblich.

Trotz dieser Gefahren trieb Boromir sein widerstrebendes Pferd auf die Furt und dies erwies sich als verhängnisvoll. Aufgrund des hohen Wasserstandes war die Furt nicht gut zu erkennen und so geschah es, dass das Ross mitten im Fluss mit einem Huf neben die Furt in die Tiefe trat, dabei seinen Halt verlor und stürzte.

Reiter und Pferd wurden von der starken Strömung ergriffen und stromabwärts nach Südwesten getrieben. Boromir wurde beim Sturz seines Pferdes in die Tiefe gerissen. Er ließ die Zügel los und schwamm an die Oberfläche. Mit einer großen Kraftanstrengung gelang es ihm, der Strömung zu entkommen und das nordwestliche Ufer zu erreichen. Nach einigem Husten und Atemholen sah er sich um. Die Ruinen von Tharbad standen nun nordöstlich von ihm. Sein Pferd war nirgends zu sehen.

Da er keinen anderen Rat wusste, ging er zurück zu der zerstörten Stadt. Immerhin hatte er es geschafft, den Fluss zu überqueren. Aber um welchen Preis! Boromir bedauerte den Verlust seines Pferdes sehr und fürchtete, dass es womöglich ertrunken sei. Niemals erfuhr er, dass es sich hatte retten können, allerdings auf das südöstliche Ufer. Da es seinen Reiter verloren hatte, machte es sich auf den Heimweg und fand nach einigen Wochen zurück zu den Ebenen von Rohan und seinem heimischen Stall in Edoras. Die Rohirrim aber machten sich große Sorgen um das Schicksal ihres Freundes aus Gondor.

Und dazu hatten sie auch einigen Grund. Boromir befand sich ohne Verpflegung und Reittier inmitten eines ihm unbekannten Landes. Aus Tharbad führte nur eine verfallene, mit Gras überwachsene Straße hinaus und sie führte nach Nordwesten.

"Das kann nicht die richtige Richtung sein", sagte sich Boromir. "Imladris liegt in einem Tal beim Nebelgebirge, doch das liegt im Osten, und diese Straße führt nicht dorthin."

Dennoch folgte er der Straße eine Weile, um zu sehen, ob sie vielleicht doch nach Osten führen würde. Doch stattdessen bog die Straße eher noch stärker nach Westen, so dass Boromir sich entschloss, sie zu verlassen und sich in nordöstlicher Richtung durch das Gelände zu schlagen. Er wusste nicht, dass er sich auf dem Grünweg befunden hatte, der nach Bree und zu den Ruinen von Fornost, der einstigen Hauptstadt des nördlichen Königreiches, führte. Und er ahnte auch nicht, dass er sich nicht weit vom Auenland befand, wo jener Halbling wohnte, von dem in dem Traume die Rede war.

Das Land, das er vor sich sah, wirkte viel freundlicher als die Öde von Enedwaith. Vor sich sah er hügelige Wiesen und kleine Wälder, wo er manches Essbare fand. Doch die Nahrungssuche war selbst für einen erfahrenen Waldläufer wie Boromir mühsam und zeitraubend und so kam er in den folgenden Tagen und Wochen nur langsam voran, während er durch die Weiten Eriadors nach Nordosten wanderte.


	7. Gandalfs Warnung

Während Boromir sich noch seinen Weg in Eriador bahnte, drangen die Schwarzen Reiter erneut in Rohan ein. Diesmal kamen sie aus den Gegenden im Norden, in die sie zwei Monate zuvor verschwunden waren, und ritten geschwind durch das Land. Sie versetzten die Menschen in solches Entsetzen, dass viele in Panik gerieten und Hals über Kopf flohen, da sie glaubten, dass den Reitern der Krieg aus dem Osten folgen würde. Théoden sandte seine Marschälle in ihre Bezirke aus, damit sie die Leute beruhigten und Erkundigungen einholten. So ritt Théodred nach Westen und Éomer nach Osten. Éomer hörte, dass die Reiter nach Westen in die Richtung der Pforte von Rohan geritten waren. Doch ihnen folgte keine Streitmacht und so konnte der Marschall die Leute fürs Erste beschwichtigen. Dann machte er sich auf den Rückweg nach Edoras und kam dort an, während Théodred noch in der Westfold unterwegs war.

Als er vor das Stadttor kam, sah er dort einen grau gekleideten alten Mann stehen. Er erkannte ihn sogleich.

"Gandalf Graurock!", rief Éomer und stieg von seinem Pferd Feuerfuß ab. "Was macht Ihr denn hier? Warum steht Ihr vor den Stadttoren wie ein Bettler?"

"Junger Herr Éomer", klagte der Zauberer, "im Moment bin ich ein Bettler, dem der Einlass in die Stadt bereits gestern verweigert wurde – auf einen Befehl des Königs, der von Gríma Schlangenzunge übermittelt wurde."

Éomer runzelte die Stirn. "Schlangenzunge gibt manches als königlichen Befehl aus, was von ihm selbst kommt." Er wandte sich an die Wachen. "Gandalf Graurock kommt als mein Gast in die Stadt." Die Wächter nickten und ließen sie ein.

Hinter dem Stadttor fragte Éomer:

"Weshalb seid Ihr hier, Gandalf?"

"Ich bin hier um Euren König zu warnen, Éomer", antwortete Gandalf. "Der Mark droht große Gefahr."

"Gefahr?", rief der Marschall bestürzt. "Was für eine Gefahr?"

"Wenn Ihr gestattet, möchte ich zunächst dem König davon berichten", antwortete der Zauberer.

Beunruhigt führte Éomer Gandalf zur Goldenen Halle hinauf. Als sie Meduseld erreichten, sagte Éomer zu Háma, dass Gandalf unbedingt mit Théoden sprechen müsse. Der Hauptmann der Wache erwiderte:

"Ich bezweifle, dass der König gewillt ist, Herrn Gandalf zu empfangen."

"Dann bitte ihn in meinem Namen!", befahl Éomer.

"Sehr wohl", sagte Háma und ging in die Halle. Kurz darauf kam er wieder und wandte sich an Gandalf:

"Der König gewährt Euch ein kurzes Gespräch."

Der Zauberer und der Marschall traten ein. Théoden saß auf seinem Thron, Éowyn stand dahinter. Schlangenzunge war nicht zu sehen. Gandalf sprach einige höfliche Worte der Begrüßung, doch Théoden schnitt ihm schroff das Wort ab.

"Nur auf die Bitte meines Schwestersohnes ließ ich Euch ein, Gandalf Sturmkrähe", sagte er unwillig. "Also, was wollt Ihr? Sprecht rasch!"

"Ich möchte Euch vor großem Unheil warnen", antwortete Gandalf. "und Euch um etwas bitten, Herr. Saruman der Weiße hat sich dem Bösen zugewandt. Viele Tage und Nächte hat er mich im Orthanc eingesperrt; nur knapp konnte ich entkommen. Nun umgibt er sich mit üblen Kreaturen: Orks und Wölfe habe ich in Isengart gesehen. Ich zweifle nicht, dass er Euer Land bald mit Krieg überziehen wird."

"Das ist eine Lüge!", erklang auf einmal Schlangenzunges Stimme. Der Berater war durch einen Seiteneingang eingetreten. "Saruman der Weiße war stets unser Freund und Verbündeter. Für die Mark hat er mehr geleistet als Ihr, Herr Sturmkrähe. Welche Vorteile erhofft Ihr Euch von derart verleumderischen Anschuldigungen? Eifersüchteleien zwischen Zauberern kümmern uns nicht – wir haben genug eigene Sorgen."

Gandalf blickte bestürzt auf Schlangenzunge, dann wandte er sich an den König und sagte: "Herr, hört mich an…" Doch Théoden unterbrach ihn.

"Ich will nichts mehr davon hören!", sagte er. "Gríma hat zu dieser Angelegenheit genug gesagt. Aber Ihr habt erwähnt, dass Ihr noch eine Bitte habt. Nennt sie!"

"Ich brauche ein Pferd", bat Gandalf, "denn ich muss so schnell wie möglich fort nach Westen."

"Wenn Ihr mein Reich schnell verlassen wollt, soll es mir Recht sein", spottete Théoden. "Nehmt irgendein Pferd, aber verschwindet vor dem nächsten Morgengrauen!" Er wandte sich an Éomer.

"Geleite deinen Gast zu den Ställen, Éomer Schwestersohn. Die Unterredung ist beendet."

Éomer war betroffen, dass der König die Unterredung derart schroff abgebrochen hatte. Dem Befehl des Königs gehorchend, führte der Marschall Gandalf zu den Ställen. Zur seiner Überraschung suchte der Zauberer sich als Reittier Schattenfell, das Haupt der Mearas, aus.

"Ich brauche das schnellste Pferd", sagte Gandalf, "und mit diesem edlen Ross wird sich gewiss kein anderes messen können."

"Schnell ist Schattenfell fürwahr", bestätigte Éomer, "doch er ist auch stolz und lässt sich nicht reiten. Darum weiß ich nicht, ob Ihr an ihm Freude haben werdet. Dass Ihr ausgerechnet dieses Pferd ausgesucht habt, wird den König nicht erfreuen."

Nachdem sie die Ställe verlassen hatten, lud Éomer Gandalf zu einem gemeinsamen Mahl ein, zu dem ihnen Frau Éowyn aufwartete. Nach dem Mahl erzählte der Zauberer dem Marschall noch einiges von dem, was er in Isengart gesehen hatte und bat ihn, wachsam zu sein. Éomer nickte.

"Ich werde Théodred von dem berichten, was Ihr gesagt habt", sagte er. "Wir werden von nun an unsere Westgrenze noch schärfer bewachen."

"Seid nicht nur an den Grenzen wachsam!", warnte Gandalf. "Hütet Euch vor diesem Berater Schlangenzunge. Vertraut ihm nicht!"

"Dieser Warnung bedarf ich nicht", seufzte Éomer. "Der Einzige, der Schlangenzunge voll und ganz vertraut, ist der König – leider!"

Während sie noch aßen, kam Háma zu ihnen und sagte:

"Verzeiht, dass ich Euch beim Mahl störe, aber der König hat vernommen, welches Pferd Ihr gewählt habt, Gandalf Graurock. Er ist über Eure Wahl ziemlich erbost und heißt sie unverschämt. Ich würde Euch daher raten, Edoras und die Mark schnell zu verlassen."

"Ich habe nichts anderes vor", erwiderte Gandalf.

Sie beendeten das Mahl und Éomer gab dem Zauberer eine Tasche mit Vorräten und eine volle Trinkflasche, damit Gandalf sofort aufbrechen konnte. Doch ehe sie die Ställe erreichten, hörten sie von dort großen Lärm von schreienden Männern und lautem Pferdegewieher. Schattenfell schoss wie ein Blitz aus den Ställen heraus und galoppierte an Gandalf und Éomer vorbei zum Stadttor. Gandalf sprach hastig zu Éomer:

"Ich muss meinem Reittier folgen. Lebt wohl, Éomer."

Dann rannte er dem Pferd hinterher. Der Marschall war völlig verblüfft und blickte dem Zauberer nach, der für einen alten Mann erstaunlich schnell unterwegs war. Nachdem Gandalf Edoras verlassen hatte, ging Éomer in die Ställe, wo er einige Knechte fand, die noch vor Schrecken blass waren.

"Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte der Marschall.

"Verzeiht, Herr", stammelten die Stallknechte, "aber wir versuchten Schattenfell einen Sattel und Zaumzeug anzulegen, da der Zauberer ihn doch reiten wollte, doch dabei ging der Hengst durch."

Kopfschüttelnd verließ Éomer den Stall. Welche Aussicht hatte Gandalf, Schattenfell einzuholen? Und selbst wenn ihm dies gelingen sollte, wie konnte er ihn dann reiten?

"Doch wer weiß, was dieser Zauberer vermag", dachte der Marschall.


	8. Ein Brief aus Isengart

Am nächsten Tag kehrte Théodred nach Edoras zurück. Er berichtete, dass die Schwarzen Reiter nach Westen zur Pforte von Rohan geritten seien und das Land verlassen hätten. Nachdem Éomer ihm von Gandalfs Warnung berichtet hatte, sprach Théodred seinen Vater darauf an und meinte, man solle die Worte des Zauberers nicht einfach abtun. Théoden stimmte seinem Sohn schließlich zu und sagte, dass er auch wissen wolle, ob aus Isengart Gefahr drohe und er deshalb Gríma dorthin geschickt habe. Der Berater solle herausfinden, ob Gandalfs Vorwürfe gegen Saruman ernst zu nehmen seien.

Einige Tage später kam Schlangenzunge aus Isengart zurück. Er war noch blasser als sonst und wirkte sehr angespannt. Der Berater wollte Théoden alleine in dessen Gemach sprechen, doch als Éowyn ihn eintreten sah, verständigte sie Théodred und Éomer, die daraufhin zum König eilten.

Schlangenzunge war über das Eintreffen der beiden Marschälle alles andere als erfreut.

"Ich bringe eine wichtige Botschaft von Saruman, die nur für den König bestimmt ist", zischte er.

"Nein, Gríma", sagte Théoden, "wenn die Botschaft tatsächlich so wichtig ist, wie Ihr sagt, müssen mein Sohn und mein Schwestersohn auch davon erfahren. Nun gebt den Brief schon her."

Missmutig reichte Schlangenzunge dem König den Brief und sah entsetzt, dass Théoden ihn an Théodred weiterreichte.

"Ich bin alt und meine Augen lassen nach. Lies den Brief vor, mein Sohn."

Théodred brach das Siegel des Umschlags, holte den Brief hervor und las:

"Saruman der Weise, Oberhaupt des Ordens der Istari, Herr von Isengart und Vorsitzender des Weißen Rates entbietet seinem Freund Théoden, Thengels Sohn, König der Mark, herzliche Grüße.

Von Eurem getreuen und vortrefflichen Berater, Gríma, Gálmóds Sohn, wurde mir berichtet, dass Gandalf der Graue an Eurem Hofe verweilte und behauptete, ich würde zum Krieg gegen Euch rüsten. Nach diesen ungerechten und haltlosen Beschuldigungen sei Gandalf dann mit Eurem besten Pferd verschwunden.

Spricht nicht allein dieses Verhalten schon gegen den Überbringer der schlechten Nachricht, werter Sohn des hochberühmten Thengel? Gandalf der Graue war mein Gast, doch verließ er Isengart heimlich, ohne ein Wort des Dankes oder des Abschieds, um mich dann bei Euch auf niederträchtige Weise zu verleumden.

Doch will ich Euch nicht behelligen mit meinem Kummer über einen Angehörigen meines Ordens, der vom Weg der Weisheit abgekommen ist. Vielmehr sollt Ihr erfahren, welche Wahrheit hinter Gandalfs verdrehten Worten steckt.

Es ist wahr, dass Eurem Reich Gefahr droht. Doch diese Gefahr geht nicht von mir aus. Nein, genau wie Ihr habe ich Berichte vernommen von dem Angriff auf Gondor und den schwarzen Reitern, die durch die Lande ziehen. Die Macht Mordors ist wieder erwacht und sie wächst. Gegen die Gefahr, die jetzt Eurem Reich droht, wird auch die ganze Tapferkeit Eurer Reiter und Euer altes Bündnis mit Gondor nichts nützen. Doch dies ist kein Grund zur Verzweiflung, denn ich kann Euch Schutz und Hilfe bieten. Auch die Macht Isengarts wächst.

Schon habe ich ein Bündnis mit den Stämmen der Dunländer geschlossen und ihre Häuptlinge haben mir mit ihrem Blute die Treue geschworen. Wenn auch Ihr…" Théodred stockte plötzlich.

"Was ist?", fragte Théoden. "Lies weiter!"

"Wenn auch Ihr meine Oberherrschaft anerkennt und mir die Treue schwört, werde ich Euch zum mächtigsten König aus Eorls Haus machen. 

Wenn Ihr aber mein großherziges Angebot ablehnt, so fürchte ich, wird Rohan verloren sein."

Théodred lies den Brief sinken, nachdem er die letzten Worte mit unterdrücktem Zorn vorgelesen hatte.

"Das ist unglaublich!", rief er. "Saruman wagt es, unsere Unterwerfung zu fordern und uns zu drohen. Das ist eine unerhörte Beleidigung für Eorls Haus und für die Mark!"

"Ja, fürwahr!", stimmte Éomer zu. "Auf eine solche Unverschämtheit kann man nur mit einer deutlichen Ablehnung antworten. Oder seht Ihr das anders, Herr Gríma?" Er warf dem Berater einen finsteren Blick zu.

"Nun, äh…". Schlangenzunge stockte, schwitzte und blickte ängstlich zum König. Doch Théoden achtete in diesem Augenblick nicht auf ihn, sondern wandte sich an seinen Sohn.

"Du hast Recht Théodred", sagte er. "Hinter Sarumans wohlklingenden Worten steht eine unverhohlene Drohung. Solche Unverschämtheiten wie sein Anspruch auf die Oberherrschaft werden wir uns nicht bieten lassen."

"Dieser Brief erklärt auch die zunehmenden Überfälle der Dunländer in der Westfold", sagte Théodred. "Saruman hat sie aufgehetzt."

"Diese Überfälle sind wohl nur ein Vorgeschmack der Schrecken des Krieges", sagte Théoden, "denn für einen Krieg müssen wir uns rüsten, fürchte ich. Insbesondere an den Grenzen ist erhöhte Wachsamkeit und Kampfbereitschaft erforderlich. Dafür müsst ihr sorgen. Ihr, Gríma, werdet noch einmal nach Isengart reiten und Saruman folgende Botschaft überbringen: Théoden erkennt keine Oberherrschaft an. Die Mark wird immer mit Gondor verbündet bleiben. Wir wünschen Frieden, doch wenn wir angegriffen werden, wissen wir uns zu verteidigen."

"Wie Ihr wünscht, Herr", sagte Schlangenzunge unterwürfig, nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte. "Ja, ich denke Ihr habt Recht. Zauberern ist nicht zu trauen, ganz gleich, ob sie nun grau oder weiß sind."

"Was für ein Unsinn", dachte Éomer. "Gandalf Graurock hat uns die Wahrheit gesagt und sich als Freund der Mark erwiesen." Doch getraute er sich nicht, dies laut zu sagen, da Théoden auf die Erwähnung Gandalfs stets unwirsch reagierte.

Am nächsten Tag ritt Schlangenzunge gemäß Théodens Befehl erneut nach Isengart. Théodred und Éomer begaben sich in die Grenzlande, um die Menschen auf den Krieg vorzubereiten. Éomer, dessen Bezirk die Ostfold war, ließ das Ödland im Norden räumen und befahl allen Bauern und Hirten, die nördlich der Entwasser lebten, sich über den Fluss nach Süden zurückzuziehen. In die verlassenen Gebiete entsandte er berittene Späher, die den Befehl hatten ihm sofort Meldung über feindliche Eindringlinge zu erstatten.

Théodreds Bezirk war die Westfold. Der Königssohn befahl den Menschen, sich nach Osten oder an die Hänge des Weißen Gebirges zurückzuziehen. Viele der Westfold-Leute begaben sich daraufhin nach Helms Klamm und suchten dort den Schutz von Erkenbrand, dem Herrn des Klammtals, und seiner tapferen Mannen.

Nicht zu früh kam der Befehl zum Rückzug, denn unmittelbar nach Schlangenzunges Rückkehr aus Isengart kam es zu heftigen Angriffen auf die Westfold. Nicht nur von Dunländern, sondern auch von Orks, die das Zeichen der Weißen Hand Isengarts als Wappen trugen. Sie kamen in kleinen Banden von vielleicht zwei oder drei Dutzend Mann und brannten die verlassenen Gehöfte nieder. Doch bis ins Klammtal wagten sie sich nicht.

Théodred entsandte Reiterscharen, die den Feinden auflauern sollten. Den Reitern gelang es mehrfach, die Feinde in Kämpfe zu verwickeln und etliche von ihnen zu töten. Saruman schickte daraufhin Wolfreiter los, um Reiter und Pferde zu vernichten.

So kam es immer wieder zu heftigen Scharmützeln, jedoch nicht zu einem großen Angriff von einer der beiden Seiten. Saruman war vielleicht noch nicht so stark, wie er behauptet hatte, oder er wartete noch ab. Théoden wagte keinen Angriff auf Isengart, da Schlangenzunge davon abriet. Aber auch die Marschälle meinten, dass ein Angriff auf Sarumans Festung ein zu großes Wagnis für die Mark wäre, wenn auch im Osten Krieg aus Mordor drohte und Gondor den Rohirrim daher keinen Beistand entsenden könnte. Genau zu der Zeit, als Sarumans Angriffe auf Rohan begannen, kamen Meldungen nach Edoras, dass erneut Streitkräfte Mordors an Gondors östlicher Grenze aufgetaucht waren und es dort zu Gefechten und Scharmützeln kam.

So ging der Herbst dieses Jahres dahin und die Menschen in Gondor und Rohan ahnten, dass ihnen bald Ärgeres als vereinzelte Handgemenge und Gefechte bevorstand.


	9. Imladris

Sieben Wochen waren vergangen, seit Boromir in Tharbad sein Pferd verloren hatte, als er endlich in die Nähe von Imladris kam.

Der Abend dämmerte bereits, als er im Gebiet, das zwischen den Flüssen Weißquell und Lautwasser lag und einstmals Rhudaur geheißen wurde, endlich auf die Große Oststraße stieß. Er hatte nicht vergessen, was sein Vater ihm gesagt hatte: Imladris lag in der Nähe des Nebelgebirges, also folgte er der Straße in östlicher Richtung, denn in dieser Richtung hatte er schon einige Tage zuvor die Gebirgskette erblickt, die immer näher rückte.

Die Straße führte an hohen Kiefern vorbei in einen Durchstich mit steilen Wänden hinein. Unter dem dunkler werdenden Himmel kam sich Boromir fast wie in einem Tunnel vor. Dann führte die Straße mit einem Mal gleichsam durch einen Torweg am Ende des Tunnels wieder ins Freie. Dort sah er vor sich im verblassenden Licht ein flaches Land, etwa eine Meile lang, und dahinter die Lautwasser, über die eine Furt führte. Hinter dem Fluss war eine hohe Böschung, auf die sich ein gewundener Pfad hinaufzog. Dahinter ragten die Berge in den dunklen Himmel empor.

Obwohl die Nacht hereingebrochen war, suchte Boromir sich noch keinen Schlafplatz, denn er spürte, dass sein Ziel nicht mehr fern war. Er ging zur Furt, überquerte den Fluss und stieg auf dem Pfad die Böschung hinauf. Als er oben angelangt war, sah er, dass von dem Pfad eine Abzweigung nach Süden führte, aber Boromir ging weiter geradeaus, wo der Weg mit weißen Steinen gekennzeichnet war. Der Pfad wand sich weiter in die Richtung des Gebirges, aber er führte nur noch leicht bergauf und nach einiger Zeit sogar bergab.

Schließlich gelangte er an den Rand eines steilen Abhanges vor einem bewaldeten Tal, das im Norden lag. Der Pfad führte in das Tal hinab. Boromir konnte aus dem Tal das Plätschern eines Flusses hören und sah durch die Bäume ein Licht blinken. Es war nun spät in der Nacht, aber er ging dennoch weiter.

Plötzlich hörte er, dass eine Stimme aus einem der Bäume neben dem Pfad zuerst auf Sindarin, dann auf Westron rief:

"Halt! Wer seid Ihr und wohin seid Ihr unterwegs?"

"Mein Name ist Boromir", antwortete er überrascht in der Elbensprache. "Ich komme aus Gondor und ich suche Imladris, das Haus des Herrn Elrond."

"Das habt ihr gefunden", antwortete die Stimme lachend. Von dem Baum, aus dem die Stimme erklungen war, sprang ein Elb, ging auf Boromir zu und sagte:

"Seid gegrüßt, Mann aus Gondor. Mein Name ist Lindir und ich wohne in Elronds Haus. Was führt Euch zu uns?"

"Ein dringender Auftrag, über den ich mit Herrn Elrond sprechen muss."

Lindir nickte und sagte: "Folgt mir!"

Der Elb geleitete Boromir auf dem sich windenden Pfad hinunter ins Tal und über eine mit Laternen beleuchtete Brücke, die über den Fluss führte. Auf der anderen Seite stand ein großes Haus. Lindir öffnete eine Tür und ließ Boromir in das Haus ein. Es war mitten in der Nacht und deshalb war es im Hause still und es brannten nur wenige Lichter. Der Elb führte Boromir in ein kleines Zimmer, in dem ein Sessel und ein Tisch standen.

"Ruht Euch hier ein wenig aus", sagte Lindir leise. "Später bekommt Ihr noch ein richtiges Gästezimmer. Ich werde Herrn Elrond verständigen und wenn Ihr wollt, kann ich Euch auch etwas zu Essen bringen. Leider habt Ihr ein großes Festmahl um einige Stunden verpasst, aber wir haben dennoch genug, um Euren Hunger zu stillen!"

"Danke", sagte Boromir, der sich sogleich ermattet in den Sessel fallen ließ, "aber mir steht der Sinn jetzt mehr nach Ruhe als nach Essen."

Boromir war nach der Begegnung mit Lindir sehr erleichtert gewesen, dass er endlich das Ziel seiner Reise erreicht hatte, doch nun holten ihn die Anstrengungen der nächtlichen Wanderung ein und er nickte sofort ein.

Als er wieder erwachte, dämmerte draußen bereits der Morgen. Auf dem Tisch stand ein Mahl für ihn, das er sogleich verzehrte. Es bestand aus köstlichem weißen Brot, goldgelber Butter, süßen Früchten und einem klaren, erfrischenden Trank. Nach den entbehrungsreichen Wochen in der Wildnis erschien es ihm besser als jedes noch so reichhaltige Festmahl.

Boromir hatte das Frühstück gerade beendet, als sich die Tür öffnete und Elrond eintrat. Obwohl Boromir ihn zum ersten Mal sah, wusste er sofort, dass er den Herrn von Imladris vor sich hatte. Elronds Gesicht war edel, schön und zeitlos – weder alt noch jung, und das Licht von Sternen war in seinen grauen Augen. Dunkel war sein Haar und er trug ein silbernes Diadem auf seinem Haupt. Boromir erhob sich sogleich und verneigte sich.

"Willkommen in meinem Hause, Boromir, Denethors Sohn", sagte Elrond. "Ihr kommt wahrlich zur rechten Stunde."

"Ich grüße Euch, Herr Elrond", erwiderte Boromir, "und ich danke Euch für Eure Gastfreundlichkeit. Ihr wisst, wer ich bin?"

"Ja, von Euren Taten in den Kämpfen gegen Mordor habe ich bereits vernommen. Überdies ist der erstgeborene Sohn des Truchsess von Gondor auch an dem Horn zu erkennen, das Ihr bei Euch tragt."

"Ihr seid wahrhaft groß unter den Wissenden. Und deswegen bin ich hier, da ich Euren Rat und Antworten auf Fragen suche. Doch warum sagt Ihr, dass ich zur rechten Stunde komme?"

"Weil jetzt eine geheime Beratung von Vertretern der freien Völker Mittelerdes stattfinden wird. Ich bitte Euch, daran teilzunehmen, denn dort werdet Ihr Rat und Antworten auf Eure Fragen erhalten."

"Ich nehme gerne an der Beratung teil", sagte Boromir erfreut.

"Das ist gut", sagte Elrond "doch zunächst sollt Ihr in Euer Gästezimmer geleitet werden. Einer meiner Diener wird Euch dorthin führen."

Nachdem Elrond dies gesagt hatte, trat ein Elb ein und verneigte sich. Boromir nahm seine Sachen und folgte ihm. Als sie schließlich das Gästezimmer erreichten, legte Boromir sein Gepäck und sein Schwert ab und bat den Diener, ihn zu der Beratung zu bringen, von der Elrond gesprochen hatte. Der Elb führte ihn durch mehrere Gänge und dann eine Treppe hinab, die in einen Garten an der Ostseite des Hauses führte. Während sie gingen, erklang ein einzelner klarer Glockenton. Schließlich kamen sie zu einem Söller, wo sich gerade die anderen Teilnehmer der Beratung einfanden.

"Hier ist es", sagte der Diener. "Bitte sucht Euch einen Platz aus." Dann ging er zurück zum Haus.

Auf dem Söller standen mehrere Stühle in einem Kreis. Da die meisten Plätze am Eingang des Söllers bereits besetzt waren, setzte Boromir sich auf einen Stuhl, der etwas weiter hinten stand. Er schaute auf die anderen Teilnehmer. Die meisten von ihnen waren Elben, aber es waren auch ein alter und ein junger Zwerg da. Die beiden sahen sich so ähnlich, dass Boromir vermutete, dass sie Vater und Sohn waren. Allein in einer Ecke saß ein großer Mensch in alter Wanderkleidung, die Boromir entfernt an die Kluft der Waldläufer von Ithilien erinnerte. Bevor Boromir den Mann jedoch ansprechen oder näher betrachten konnte, wurde er abgelenkt, denn nun trafen noch drei weitere Teilnehmer ein, die seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen.

Der erste von ihnen war der Zauberer Mithrandir, den Boromir von dessen früheren Aufenthalten in Minas Tirith kannte, der aber hier - genau wie in Rohan - Gandalf genannt wurde. Aber es war nicht der Zauberer, sondern die beiden Leute, die er herführte, die Boromir stutzen und staunen ließen. Sie waren beide nicht größer als zehnjährige Knaben, doch ihre Gesichter waren die von Erwachsenen, ja, einer der beiden sah sogar sehr alt aus. Überdies war an ihnen ungewöhnlich, dass sie keine Schuhe trugen und ihre Füße stark behaart waren.

Elrond zog den jüngeren der kleinen Leute zu einem Stuhl neben sich und stellte ihn den Anwesenden als Frodo, Drogos Sohn vor und sagte, dass wenige unter größeren Gefahren oder mit einem dringenderen Auftrag hierher gekommen seien.


	10. Der Halbling, Isildurs Fluch und das geborstene Schwert

Im _Roten Buch der Westmark_ wird ausführlich über den Rat von Elrond berichtet, daher soll hier nur in wenigen Worten geschildert werden, wie Boromir die Beratung erlebte.

Als Elrond von den Ringen der Macht, von Númenor, von der Gründung von Arnor und Gondor und vom Krieg des letzten Bündnisses von Elben und Menschen gegen den Dunklen Herrscher sprach, hörte Boromir zwar aufmerksam zu, da selbst für ihn manches davon neu war, aber zwischendurch fragte er sich, ob nicht besser sein Bruder hergekommen wäre. Faramir, der Liebhaber alter Überlieferungen, hätte hier sicher seine Freude gehabt!

Doch als Elrond erzählte, dass Isildur den Ring der Macht von der Hand des Feindes schnitt, war Boromir sehr erstaunt, denn dies war ihm nicht bekannt. Lange Zeit schon hatte man in Gondor geglaubt, dass der Ring des Feindes bei dessen Niederlage am Ende des Zweiten Zeitalters aus der Welt verschwunden war.

Elrond setzte seine Erzählung fort und sprach von Isildurs Tod auf den Schwertelfeldern, vom Schwinden des Volkes von Arnor und dem Aufstieg und Niedergang Gondors. Boromir fand es ärgerlich, dass Elrond dabei behauptete, das Geschlecht von Númenor sei kraftloser geworden. Als der Herr von Imladris seine Erzählung beendet hatte, erhob sich Boromir sofort und ergriff das Wort. Er wies darauf hin, dass in Gondor das Blut von Númenor keineswegs kraftlos sei und allein durch Gondor Frieden und Freiheit bewahrt werde. Dann erzählte er kurz von dem Angriff auf Osgiliath, dem seltsamen Traum und seiner Suche nach Elronds Haus, die hundertzehn Tage gedauert hatte.

"Und hier in Elronds Haus soll Euch mehr klar werden", sagte auf einmal der Mann in Wanderkleidung und stand auf. Er warf ein Schwert auf den Tisch, der vor Elrond stand, und die Klinge war in zwei Stücken. "Hier ist das geborstene Schwert!" sagte er.

"Und wer seid Ihr, und was habt Ihr mit Minas Tirith zu schaffen?" fragte Boromir und blickte staunend auf den hageren Mann.

"Er ist Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn", sagte Elrond, "und er stammt durch viele Vorväter ab von Isildur, Elendils Sohn, von Minas Ithil. Er ist das Haupt der Dúnedain des Nordens, und wenige sind noch übrig von diesem Volk."

Ein Nachfahre Elendils? War das tatsächlich möglich, dass noch jemand aus dem Geschlecht der Könige lebte? Boromir war so verblüfft, dass er nicht auf die Worte achtete, die Aragorn gerade mit Frodo wechselte. Doch dann hörte er, wie Gandalf sprach:

"Hole den Ring heraus, Frodo! Die Zeit ist gekommen. Halte ihn hoch, und dann wird Boromir den Rest seines Rätsels verstehen."

Es trat Stille ein und alle Augen blickten auf Frodo, während dieser zögernd und zitternd einen goldenen Ring hochhielt.

"Schaut!" sagte Elrond. "Isildurs Fluch!"

Boromir blickte wie gebannt auf den Ring und auf Frodo. Da verstand er. "Der Halbling", murmelte er. "Ist also das Ende von Minas Tirith gekommen? Aber warum sollten wir dann ein geborstenes Schwert suchen?"

"Die Worte lauten nicht _das Ende von Minas Tirith_ ", sagte Aragorn. "Doch das Ende und große Taten stehen wahrlich bevor. Denn das geborstene Schwert ist das Schwert Elendils, das unter ihm zerbrach, als er fiel. Es ist von seinen Erben wie ein Schatz gehütet worden, als alle anderen Erbstücke verloren gingen; denn seit alters her geht bei uns die Rede, dass es wieder neu geschmiedet werden soll, wenn der Ring, Isildurs Fluch, gefunden ist. Was wollt Ihr nun, nachdem Ihr das Schwert gesehen habt, das Ihr suchtet? Wollt Ihr, dass das Haus  
Elendil in das Land Gondor zurückkehrt?"

"Ich bin nicht ausgesandt worden, um irgendwelche Wohltaten zu erbitten, sondern um die Bedeutung eines Rätsels herauszufinden", antwortete Boromir stolz. "Indes sind wir stark bedrängt, und Elendils Schwert wäre eine Hilfe, auf die wir kaum zu hoffen wagten – wenn so etwas tatsächlich aus den Schatten der Vergangenheit wiederkehren könnte." Er blickte zweifelnd auf Aragorn, der in seiner abgetragenen Kleidung nicht gerade königlich aussah.

Da stand auf einmal der andere, ältere Halbling, der Bilbo, Bungos Sohn hieß, auf und sprach ein seltsames Gedicht, das aber offenkundig für Aragorn gedichtet war, denn es endete mit den Zeilen _Heil wird geborstenes Schwert Und König, der die Krone verlor_. Dann wandte sich Bilbo an Boromir:

"Vielleicht sind die Verse nicht sehr gut, aber zutreffend – wenn Elronds Wort Euch nicht genügt. Wenn es eine Fahrt von hundertzehn Tagen wert war, das zu hören, dann solltet Ihr wohl darüber nachdenken."

Dann setzte sich der Halbling wieder und flüsterte Frodo etwas zu. Aragorn wandte sich nun Boromir zu und sagte ihm, dass er ihm seine Zweifel verzeihe. Dann erzählte er von seinen Reisen und dem Leben der Dúnedain des Nordens und ihre Rolle beim Schutz von Eriador.

"Aber jetzt ändert sich die Welt wieder einmal", sagte er schließlich. "Eine neue Stunde bricht an. Isildurs Fluch ist gefunden. Kampf steht uns bevor. Das Schwert soll neu geschmiedet werden. Ich werde nach Minas Tirith kommen."

"Isildurs Fluch ist gefunden, sagt Ihr", erwiderte Boromir. "Ich habe einen funkelnden Ring in des Halblings Hand gesehen; doch Isildur ist dahingeschieden, ehe dieses Zeitalter begann, heißt es. Woher wissen die Weisen, dass dieser Ring der Eine ist? Und was ist dem Ring im Laufe der Jahre widerfahren, ehe von einem so seltsamen Boten hierher gebracht wurde?"

"Das soll erzählt werden", sagte Elrond.

Auf Elronds Aufforderung erzählten die beiden Halblinge, wie der Ring gefunden und nach Imladris gebracht wurde. Gandalf berichtete, wie er in den Archiven von Minas Tirith die Aufzeichnungen Isildurs über den Einen Ring studiert und schließlich die Inschrift in der schwarzen Sprache auf dem Ring entdeckt hatte.

Nachdem die Erzählungen mit Gandalfs Bericht über Sarumans Verrat abgeschlossen waren, begann die eigentliche Beratung darüber, was nun mit dem Ring geschehen solle. Die Elben machten verschiedene Vorschläge, so etwa, den Ring dem Wesen Tom Bombadil zu geben oder ihn über das Meer zu senden oder ihn ins Meer zu werfen. Schließlich sagte Elrond, dass man einen gefahrvollen Weg nehmen solle: Den Ring nach Mordor bringen, um ihn dort dem Feuer zu überantworten. Nur so könnte der Ring vernichtet werden.

Boromir missfielen alle diese Vorschläge – warum kam keiner dieser ach so weisen Elbenherren auf die naheliegendste Lösung?

"Ich verstehe das alle nicht", sagte er mürrisch. "Saruman ist ein Verräter, aber hat er nicht doch eine Spur Weisheit erkennen lassen? Warum sprecht Ihr immer von Verbergen und Vernichten? Warum sollen wir nicht glauben, dass der Große Ring uns in die Hände gefallen ist, um uns in der Stunde der Not zu dienen? Wenn die freien Gebieter der Freien ihn besitzen, können sie den Feind gewiss besiegen. Das ist es, nehme ich an, was er am meisten fürchtet.

Die Menschen von Gondor sind tapfer, und sie werden sich niemals unterwerfen; aber es mag sein, dass sie geschlagen werden. Mut braucht erstens Stärke und dann eine Waffe. Lasst den Ring Eure Waffe sein, wenn er solche Macht besitzt, wie Ihr sagt. Nehmt ihn und geht dem Sieg entgegen!"

Doch Elrond lehnte Boromirs Vorschlag ab, da der Ring durch und durch böse sei und denjenigen verderbe, der ihn gebrauchte.

"Ich fürchte mich davor, den Ring zu nehmen, um ihn zu verbergen", sagte er. "Ich will den Ring auch nicht nehmen, um ihn zu gebrauchen."

"Ich auch nicht", sagte Gandalf.

Boromir fragte sich zweifelnd, ob der Herr von Imladris und der Zauberer wirklich die größten unter den Weisen von Mittelerde waren und senkte den Kopf. "So sei es", seufzte er. "Dann müssen wir in Gondor auf die Waffen verlassen, die wir haben. Und zumindest werden wir, solange die Weisen diesen Ring bewachen, weiterkämpfen. Vielleicht vermag das Geborstene Schwert die Flut noch aufzuhalten – wenn die Hand, die es führt, nicht nur das Erbstück allein, sondern auch die Kraft der Könige der Menschen geerbt hat."

"Wer weiß", sagte Aragorn. "Aber eines Tages werden wir es auf die Probe stellen."

"Möge der Tag nicht zu fern sein", erwiderte Boromir. "Denn obwohl ich nicht um Hilfe bitte, brauchen wir sie. Es wäre für uns tröstlich zu wissen, dass auch andere mit allen Mitteln kämpfen, die sie besitzen."

Im weiteren Verlauf der Beratung wurde schließlich beschlossen, den Weg nach Mordor zu wagen, um den Ring im Feuer des Schicksalsbergs zu vernichten. Frodo erklärte sich bereit, den Ring zu nehmen. Elrond lobte den Halbling für diese Entscheidung und reihte ihn unter die großen Elbenfreunde der alten Zeit ein. Darauf tauchte ein dritter Halbling, den Boromir bisher nicht bemerkt hatte, aus einer Ecke auf und rief:

"Aber Ihr werdet ihn doch gewiss nicht allein fortschicken, Herr?"

"Nein fürwahr!" sagte Elrond und wandte sich lächelnd zu ihm. "Du zumindest sollst mit ihm gehen. Es ist kaum möglich, dich von ihm zu trennen, selbst wenn er zu einer geheimen Beratung eingeladen ist und du nicht."

Der Halbling, der offensichtlich Frodos Diener war, setzte sich zu seinem Herren. "Eine schöne Suppe, die wir uns da eingebrockt haben, Herr Frodo!" sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

Am Ende der Beratung stimmten alle zu, dass der Halbling Frodo, sein Diener Samweis und mehrere Vertreter der freien Völker Mittelerdes sich auf den Weg nach Mordor machen sollten. Doch diese Gemeinschaft sollte erst aufbrechen, wenn ausführliche Erkundungen, insbesondere über die Schwarzen Reiter, eingeholt worden waren.

Auch Boromir stimmte dem Plan zu. "Wenn dies tatsächlich der Wille des Rates ist", sagte er, "so wird Gondor sich dem anschließen."

In seinem Herzen hegte er freilich Bedenken gegen den Plan, einen Halbling mit dem Ring der Macht nach Mordor zu schicken, da ihm dies sehr gefährlich und fast aussichtslos erschien. Aber da alle anderen Teilnehmer des Rates zugestimmt hatten, sprach er diese Bedenken nicht aus.


	11. Die Gemeinschaft des Ringes

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Boromir in Bruchtal, um sich von den Strapazen seiner langen Reise zu erholen. Dies war sehr angenehm, denn Elronds Haus war schlechthin vollkommen, ob man nun essen, trinken, schlafen, Geschichten hören oder nachdenken wollte. Nur dort zu sein genügte, um Erschöpfung zu heilen.

Nachdem er sich ausgeruht hatte, erinnerte sich Boromir seines Auftrages und auch daran, dass Aragorn mit ihm nach Minas Tirith gehen wollte. Doch der Waldläufer war nicht im Hause. Boromir hörte, dass er noch am Tage der Beratung wieder mit Elronds Söhnen Elladan und Elrohir zu einer Erkundung aufgebrochen war, aber bald wieder nach Imladris zurückkehren würde.

Als Aragorn einige Tage später wieder in Elronds Haus kam, wurde er auch von einigen anderen Waldläufern begleitet. Boromir war erfreut, einige der Dúnedain des Nordens kennen zu lernen. Nicht unähnlich waren diese entfernten Vettern den Dúnedain von Gondor, tapfere und edle Leute wie diese. Doch wie ihr Stammesführer waren sie vom langen Leben in der Wildnis zerfurchter und wettergegerbter als selbst die Waldläufer von Ithilien.

Boromir bot Aragorn an, ihn auf der nächsten Erkundung zu begleiten. Aragorn nahm dieses Angebot gerne an und so brachen sie gemeinsam auf. Sie suchten nach Spuren der Schwarzen Reiter und ihrer Pferde. Drei der schwarzen Rösser hatten die Elben bereits kurz nach der Flut schon vor Boromirs Ankunft ertrunken an der Furt gefunden. Die Kadaver von fünf weiteren und einen zerfetzten schwarzen Mantel fanden Aragorn, Boromir und ihre Begleiter auf den Felsen der Stromschnellen weiter flussabwärts.

Bei ihrer Spurensuche wanderten sie weiter nach Südwesten entlang der Flüsse Lautwasser und Weißquell, bis zu den Ruinen von Tharbad, wo Boromir sein Pferd verloren hatte. Die Anwesenheit der Ringgeister war nirgends zu spüren, daher kehrten sie um. Die Wanderung dauerte mehrere Tage und war nicht ohne Mühen, da der Herbst weit fortgeschritten war und der Winter sich näherte. Aragorn und Boromir hatten während dieser Wanderung einige Gelegenheit, mehr voneinander zu erfahren. Nachdem Boromir mehr über das Leben der Dúnedain des Nordens erfahren hatte, schwanden seine anfänglichen Zweifel an Aragorn. Seinerseits erzählte Boromir von seiner Reise, den Kämpfen gegen Mordor und von seiner Heimatstadt Minas Tirith. Eines Abends sprach Boromir:

"Aragorn, du sagtest, dass das Schwert Elendils neu geschmiedet werden soll und du mit mir nach Minas Tirith kommen willst. Wann werden wir aufbrechen?"

"Das Schwert wird neu geschmiedet werden, sobald wir wieder in Bruchtal sind", sagte Aragorn, "und ich werde mit dir nach Minas Tirith gehen. Doch da wir auf Hunderten von Meilen denselben Weg haben wie der Ringträger, würde ich gerne der Gemeinschaft des Ringes beitreten, um in ihr die Menschen zu vertreten. Willst du das auch?"

"Ja", antwortete Boromir, "das will ich sehr gerne."

Und so kam es, dass Aragorn und Boromir Gefährten in der Gemeinschaft des Ringes wurden. Die weiteren Gefährten waren der Ringträger Frodo, sein Diener Samweis, Gandalf, der Elbenprinz Legolas, der Zwerg Gimli sowie die Halblinge Meriadoc und Peregrin, jüngere Verwandte des Ringträgers.

 

Boromir saß auf dem Rasen beim Springquell von Caras Galadhon, der Hauptstadt des Elbenlandes Lothlórien. Er blickte kurz hinauf auf die Bäume, aus denen an jenem Morgen leise Stimmen erklangen. Sie waren nun schon mehrere Tage in Lórien, aber noch immer wunderte sich der Mann aus Gondor über die Galadrim, dieses seltsame Elbenvolk, das hoch in den Bäumen hauste. Ihre erste Nacht in Lórien mussten die Gefährten auch auf einem Baum verbringen, was Boromir nicht als sonderlich bequem empfand. Zum Glück hatten die Elben ein Zelt zwischen den Bäumen aufgebaut, wo die Gefährten zu ebener Erde ruhen konnten.

Einige der Bewohner von Caras Galadhon kamen aus der Stadt in den Bäumen herab und gingen in einiger Entfernung an der Gemeinschaft vorbei, ohne auf sie zu achten. Die Gefährten blieben in jenen Tagen meist unter sich, da die meisten der Galadrim nur ihrer eigenen Sprache mächtig waren. Legolas freilich ging oft unter das Volk, mit dem er verwandt war. Dabei wurde er an diesem Morgen, wie auch bei anderen Gelegenheiten, von Gimli begleitet, was die anderen Gefährten sehr verwunderte, denn während ihrer Reise von Bruchtal nach Lórien schien es, dass der Elb und der Zwerg sich nicht leiden konnten.

Doch Gimli schien seit ihrer Ankunft in Caras Galadhon und der Begegnung mit der Herrin der Galadrim verändert. Boromir entsann sich des Abends ihrer Ankunft, als Galadriel, die Herrin des Waldes, und ihr Gemahl Celeborn sie empfangen hatten. Diese Begegnung war für Boromir nicht angenehm gewesen, denn als Galadriel ihn ansah, merkte er, dass sie in sein Herz schauen und in Gedanken zu ihm sprechen konnte, und das behagte ihm nicht. Er erinnerte sich wieder der Geschichten über die gefährliche Elbenzauberin des Goldenen Waldes, die er aus Gondor kannte und wegen der er davon abgeraten hatte, nach Lórien zu gehen. Und nun schien es, dass Galadriel den Zwerg tatsächlich verhext hatte!

Boromir verdrängte die Erinnerung an die Elbenherrin und wandte seinen Blick zu den anderen Gefährten. Aragorn saß ein wenig abseits unter einem Baum. Die vier Halblinge standen in der Nähe des Springquells und sprachen miteinander, dann gingen sie zu einem Spaziergang fort. Boromir blickte ihnen nach, bis sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden waren. Er hatte sie recht gern, besonders die beiden jüngeren, Meriadoc und Peregrin, die er während der Reise das eine oder andere Mal im Schwertkampf unterwiesen hatte.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu der Reise, die sie hinter sich gebracht hatten – wie sie auf dem Pass des Caradhras in einem Schneesturm beinahe erfroren wären, hätte nicht er zuvor dazu geraten, Brennholz mitzunehmen, das Gandalf dann zu einem rettenden Feuer entzünden konnte. Ja, da hatte die Gemeinschaft auf Boromir gehört, und das war ihre Rettung gewesen! Doch dann hatten sie sich gegen seinen Rat in die Minen von Moria begeben und dies erwies sich als verhängnisvoll! Mit Schaudern erinnerte sich Boromir an die Konfrontation mit dem Balrog und Gandalfs Sturz in den Abgrund unter der Brücke von Khazad-dûm.

Während Boromir noch in die Erinnerungen an die Reise vertieft war, stand Aragorn auf und gesellte zu ihm. Die beiden Männer kamen ins Gespräch, doch diesmal unterhielten sie sich nicht über ihre bisherige Reise, sondern über Boromirs Heimatstadt, Minas Tirith.

"Hast du ihn je gesehen, Aragorn?", fragte Boromir. "Den Weißen Turm Ecthelions, glitzernd wie ein Dorn aus Perlen und Silber, seine Banner leuchtend im Morgenwind. Hast du jemals den Klang vernommen, den hellen Klang silberner Trompeten?"

"Ich habe die Weiße Stadt gesehen", antwortete Aragorn, "vor langer Zeit. Ich habe damals auch deine Eltern getroffen und auch Ecthelion, deinen Großvater. Sogar an dich kann ich mich erinnern, auch wenn du noch ein sehr kleines Kind warst."

"Wie alt bist du, Aragorn?", fragte Boromir verblüfft. Er hatte gedacht, Aragorn sei allenfalls wenige Jahre älter als er selbst.

"Ich bin siebenundachtzig", antwortete Aragorn. "Wer aus dem Haus der Könige stammt, altert langsamer als andere Menschen."

Boromir war für einen Augenblick sprachlos. "Mir scheint, du bist selbst Teil der alten Erzählungen, genau wie dein Schwert", sagte er schließlich. Aragorn lächelte.

"Elendils Erbe und Elendils Schwert könnten Minas Tirith wahrlich helfen", sagte Boromir. "Du bist doch hoffentlich immer noch entschlossen, mit mir in die Weiße Stadt zurückzukehren?"

Aragorns Lächeln schwand. "Lass uns jetzt nicht mehr davon reden", sagte er, "nicht, ehe wir von hier aufbrechen."

Nach diesem Gespräch wurde Boromir sehr nachdenklich. Aragorn zögerte, da er nach Gandalfs Sturz die Führung der Gemeinschaft übernommen hatte. Das Ziel der Gemeinschaft aber lag in Mordor, nicht in Gondor. Boromir dachte lange darüber nach und je länger er nachdachte, umso unsinniger erschien ihm die Aufgabe der Gemeinschaft. Gab es überhaupt eine Aussicht, den Ring zu vernichten? War es nicht Wahnsinn, mit dem Ring nach Mordor zu gehen? Wäre es nicht viel klüger, den Ring zu verwenden? Wenn sich die weisen Elbenherren das nicht zutrauten, warum sollte dies nicht ein tapferer Mensch von edler Abstammung wagen? Warum nicht ein Mann wie Aragorn? Oder warum nicht er selbst, Boromir? Er hielt in seinen Gedanken inne.

Zu dieser Stunde dachte er nicht länger darüber nach, doch der Gedanke, den Ring zu besitzen und ihn zu verwenden, ließ ihn fortan nicht mehr los.

 

Eines Abends wurden die Gefährten zu Galadriel und ihrem Gemahl Celeborn gerufen, um dort die Fortsetzung ihrer Reise zu besprechen. Aragorn war immer noch unschlüssig darüber, ob die Gemeinschaft auf dem Westufer des Anduin nach Minas Tirith oder auf dem Ostufer nach Mordor gehen sollte, doch Celeborn ersparte ihm für den Augenblick eine Entscheidung, indem er ihnen drei Boote schenkte. Mit diesen könnten sie eine Weile auf dem Anduin nach Süden fahren, um dann einige Tage später zu entscheiden, ob sie den westlichen oder den östlichen Weg einschlagen sollten.

Nach der Besprechung mit dem Herrn und der Herrin beratschlagten die Gefährten am gleichen Abend noch lange, was sie tun sollten. Boromir hatte den Eindruck, dass Legolas, Gimli und die beiden jungen Halblinge Meriadoc und Peregrin wohl lieber nach Minas Tirith gehen würden, aber Aragorn wirkte unentschlossen und Frodo sagte nichts. So kamen sie zu keinem Entschluss, was Boromirs Unmut weckte.

"Ich werde nach Minas Tirith gehen, allein, wenn nötig, denn es ist meine Pflicht", murrte er.

Doch niemand erwiderte etwas darauf und Boromir blickte auf den schweigenden Ringträger. Boromir fragte sich, warum nur dieser Halbling den Ring besaß und nicht er, der als Ober-Heermeister von Gondor und Hoher Verweser des Weißen Turms doch weitaus würdiger war als ein Angehöriger eines kurz gewachsenen Bauernvölkchens.

"Wenn du nur den Ring vernichten willst", sagte Boromir leise, "dann sind Krieg und Waffen wenig nutze; und die Menschen von Minas Tirith können nicht dabei helfen. Willst du aber die bewaffnete Macht des Dunklen Herrschers vernichten, dann ist es Torheit, ohne Streitmacht in sein Reich zu gehen; und Torheit wegzuwerfen."

Plötzlich hielt er inne, als er gewahr wurde, dass er seine Gedanken laut aussprach.

"Es wäre Torheit Leben wegzuwerfen, meine ich", fuhr er hastig fort. "Es ist, als wollte man sich entscheiden, ob man eine Festung verteidigen oder einfach dem Tod in die Arme laufen will. Zumindest sehe ich die Sache so."

Boromir sah, dass Frodo ihm einen scharfen Blick zuwarf. Er fragte sich, wie es passieren konnte, dass er einen Teil seiner geheimen Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte. 

Sie sprachen nicht weiter darüber, denn es war schon spät.

Am nächsten Tag gingen sie aus Caras Galadhon fort und begaben sich zum Großen Strom. Von den Galadrim erhielten die Gefährten außer den Booten auch noch graue Elbenmäntel und Wegzehrung. Galadriel gab jedem Gefährten ein Abschiedsgeschenk; Boromir erhielt von ihr einen Gürtel aus Gold. 

Dann verließen sie Lórien und fuhren auf den Booten nach Süden. Die ersten Tage ihrer Fahrt verliefen ohne besondere Ereignisse und so hing Boromir, der sein Boot mit Meriadoc und Peregrin teilte, wieder seinen Gedanken nach. Immer wieder dachte er an den Ring und diese Gedanken machten ihn unruhig. Manchmal murmelte er vor sich hin, kaute an seinen Fingernägeln und paddelte näher an Aragorns Boot heran, in dem Frodo saß. Boromir fragte sich, wie er Frodo dazu bringen könnte, ihm den Ring zu geben. Er konnte an fast nichts mehr anderes denken als an den Ring!

Eine Woche nach ihrer Abfahrt aus Lórien gerieten die Gefährten nachts mit ihren Booten in die Stromschnellen von Sarn Gebir und wurden gleichzeitig von Orks, die am Ostufer lauerten, mit Pfeilen beschossen. Mit viel Mühe konnte die Gemeinschaft sich ans Westufer retten.

Am Morgen nach dem Überfall schlug Boromir vor, sich von den Booten zu trennen und nach Westen und Süden zu gehen, um nach Gondor zu gelangen. Aber Aragorn sprach sich dagegen aus, da sie sich noch nicht darüber einig waren, nach Minas Tirith zu gehen. Als Frodo klar machte, dass er Aragorn folgen würde, gab Boromir schließlich verärgert nach und sagte zu, die Gemeinschaft bis zur Insel Zinnenfels zu begleiten. Aragorns Vorschlag entsprechend trugen sie die Boote an den Stromschnellen vorbei und kehrten zum Fluss zurück.

Am nächsten Tag fuhren sie weiter und kamen gegen Mittag zu den Argonath, den in Fels gehauenen Standbildern von Elendils Söhnen. So gewaltig und Ehrfurcht gebietend waren die Säulen der altvorderen Könige, dass selbst Boromir den Kopf neigte. Doch während er noch nach unten blickte, hörte er vor sich Aragorn sprechen.

"Fürchtet euch nicht!", sagte er stolz. "Lange habe ich gewünscht, die Standbilder von Isildur und Anárion zu sehen, meinen Vorfahren. Unter ihrem Schatten hat Elessar, der Elbenstein, Arathorns Sohn aus dem Hause Valandil, Isildurs Sohn, Elendils Erbe, nichts zu fürchten!"

Boromir blickte auf und sah, dass Aragorn stolz und aufrecht in seinem Boot saß und es mit geschickten Schlägen lenkte.

"Was willst du, Aragorn?", dachte Boromir. "Strebst du etwa die Königswürde an? Du magst Isildurs Erbe sein, doch in der Frage, ob dir auch die Krone Gondors zusteht, haben mein Vater und ich noch ein Wort mitzureden."

Während er dies dachte, fuhren die Boote in einen langen, ovalen See, den Nen Hithoel. Vor sich sahen sie drei Gipfel: Zur Linken den Amon Lhaw und zur Rechten den Amon Hen und in der Mitte Tol Brandir, den Zinnenfels. Im Süden hörten sie das Donnergrollen der gewaltigen Katarakte des Rauros.

Als der Abend dämmerte, fuhren sie zur westlichen Seite und gingen an der grünen Wiese Parth Galen am Fuß des Amon Hen an Land. Dort übernachteten sie.


	12. Boromirs Verhängnis

Am nächsten Morgen rief Aragorn die Gemeinschaft zusammen und verkündete, dass der Tag gekommen sei, an dem sie entscheiden müssten, welchen Weg sie nun einschlagen sollten. Als Aragorn sich an Frodo wandte, bat der Ringträger um eine Stunde Zeit, um alleine nachzudenken. Dann stand er auf und ging in den Wald. Boromir sah ihm nach, bis er zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden war.

Die anderen Gefährten liefen zunächst unruhig hin und her. Dann setzten sie sich in einen Kreis und unterhielten sich über ihre Reise und ihre Abenteuer. Sie fragten Aragorn nach dem Reich Gondor und seiner Geschichte. Boromir saß etwas abseits. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er sich in das Gespräch eingemischt und seine Gefährten darauf hingewiesen, dass sie zuerst ihn fragen sollten, wenn sie etwas über Gondor erfahren wollten. Jetzt aber war es ihm nur recht, dass niemand auf ihn achtete, denn seine Gedanken kreisten nur um den Ring. Unbemerkt von den Anderen stand er auf und folgte Frodo.

Er fand den Ringträger auf einer nach Osten offenen Bergwiese. Frodo saß auf einem großen, flachen Stein und hatte Boromir seinen Rücken zugewandt. Plötzlich sprang er auf und wandte sich um, als er das Kommen des Menschen bemerkte. Boromir lächelte und sprach den Halbling freundlich an und setzte sich neben ihn.

Die beiden kamen ins Gespräch und bald war auch vom Ring die Rede. Boromir hätte das Schmuckstück gerne gesehen, doch Frodo wollte, dass es verborgen bliebe. Boromir dachte daran, dass der Ring ein seiner Reichweite war und sein Herz schlug schneller. Nur mühsam konnte er seine Erregung verbergen. Als Frodo sagte, dass man den Ring nicht verwenden könne, da alles was mit dem Ring getan werde, sich in Böses verwandelt, sprang Boromir auf und schritt ärgerlich auf und ab. Er sagte deutlich, dass er nichts von den Ratschlägen von Gandalf und Elrond hielt, dass der Ring ein Geschenk für die Feinde Mordors sei und dass es Wahnsinn wäre, ihn nicht zu gebrauchen. Immer lauter wurde er und in seiner Vorstellung sah er sich selbst als mächtigen König, der Mordor unterwarf. Ohne auf den Halbling zu achten, sprach er auch davon. Plötzlich fiel ihm wieder ein, dass der Ring noch nicht in seiner Hand war. Er hielt inne und schwenkte die Arme.

"Und sie sagen, wir sollen ihn wegwerfen!" rief er. "Ich sage nicht _vernichten_. Das könnte richtig sein, wenn vernünftigerweise Hoffnung bestünde, es zu tun. Aber dem ist nicht so. Der einzige Plan, der uns vorgeschlagen wurde, besteht darin, dass ein Halbling blindlings nach Mordor hineinläuft und dem Feind jede Möglichkeit bietet, den Ring wieder für sich selbst zu erlangen. Torheit!"

Er wandte sich plötzlich wieder an Frodo und versuchte ihn zu überreden, nach Minas Tirith mitzukommen, doch der Ringträger trat einen Schritt beiseite und blickte ihn bestürzt an.

"Warum bist du so unfreundlich?" fragte Boromir. "Ich bin ein zuverlässiger Mann, weder ein Dieb noch ein Häscher. Ich brauche deinen Ring: das weißt du jetzt; aber ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass ich ihn nicht behalten will. Willst du mich nicht wenigstens meinen Plan versuchen lassen? Leihe mir den Ring!"

"Nein, nein!" rief der Halbling. "Der Rat hat es mir auferlegt, ihn zu tragen."

"Durch unsere eigene Torheit wird der Feind uns besiegen!" rief Boromir wütend. "Wie mich das erbost! Narr! Dickköpfiger Narr! Wissentlich dem Tod in die Arme laufen und unsere Sache verderben! Wenn irgendwelche Sterblichen Anspruch auf den Ring haben, dann sind es die Menschen von Númenor, und nicht Halblinge! Du hast ihn nur durch einen unglücklichen Zufall erhalten. Er hätte mir gehören können. Er sollte mir gehören. Gib ihn mir!"

Frodo zog sich zurück; in seinen Augen standen Angst und Entsetzen. Boromir versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, was ihm aber nur für einen Augenblick gelang. „Komm, komm, mein Freund“, sagte er. "Warum willst du dich nicht von ihm befreien? Warum nicht all deine Zweifel und deine Furcht loswerden? Du kannst sagen, ich war zu stark und habe ihn dir mit Gewalt abgenommen. Denn ich bin zu stark für dich, Halbling", rief er. Völlig von Sinnen und nur noch von dem Gedanken besessen, den Ring an sich zu nehmen, stürzte er sich auf Frodo.

Aber der Halbling wich ihm aus und war auf einmal verschwunden. Boromir stutzte, rannte dann wie wild umher und begriff, dass Frodo den Ring aufgesetzt hatte.

"Elender Betrüger!" schrie der in Raserei verfallene Mann. "Warte nur, wenn du mir in die Hände fällst! Jetzt weiß ich, was du im Sinn hast. Du willst Sauron den Ring bringen und uns alle verraten. Du hast nur auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, um uns im Stich zu lassen. Tod und Verderben über dich und alle Halblinge!"

In seiner Raserei blieb er mit einem Fuß an einem Stein hängen und fiel zu Boden. Eine Weile blieb er so liegen, dann war er wieder er selbst und brach in Tränen aus. Er stand auf, wischte sich die Tränen ab. "Was habe ich gesagt?" rief er. "Was habe ich getan? Frodo! Frodo! Komm zurück! Mich überkam der Wahnsinn, aber jetzt ist es vorbei. Komm zurück!"

Doch es kam keine Antwort. Frodo war fort.

Boromir schritt wie betäubt durch den Wald. Er fragte sich, wie es passieren konnte, dass er in einem Anfall von Wahnsinn seinen Gefährten angegriffen hatte. So wild war seine Raserei gewesen, dass er sogar den Namen des Feindes ausgesprochen hatte, was sonst kein Mann aus Gondor wagte. Und was hatte er nur angerichtet? Wohin war Frodo geflohen? Boromir fand keine Antworten auf diese Fragen und wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, als wieder zu den anderen Gefährten zurückzukehren.

Als er bei ihnen ankam, sah er, dass sie nur zu sechst waren. Frodo war nicht bei ihnen. Boromir setzte sich hin und blickte beschämt auf den Boden. Als Aragorn ihn fragte, wo er gewesen sei und ob er Frodo gesehen habe, antwortete er nur zögerlich und ausweichend. Er gab zu, dass er ärgerlich geworden sei, dass Frodo verschwunden sei und den Ring aufgesetzt hatte.

"Ist das alles, was du zu sagen hast?" fragte Aragorn mit einem finsteren Blick.

"Ja", antwortete Boromir. "Mehr will ich noch nicht sagen."

Die anderen Gefährten waren über Boromirs Worte bestürzt. Als Aragorn ihn fragte, wann er Frodo zuletzt gesehen hatte, antwortete Boromir, dass er nicht genau wisse, ob es eine halbe oder eine ganze Stunde her sei.

Bei diesen Worten gerieten die drei Halblinge in Panik. Sie rannten auf einmal in verschiedene Richtungen fort und schrien laut nach Frodo. Auch Legolas und Gimli sausten davon. Aragorn rief ihnen nach, dass sie warten sollten, doch es war zu spät.

"Wir werden uns alle verstreuen und verirren", stöhnte er. "Boromir, ich weiß nicht, welche Rolle du bei diesem Unheil gespielt hast, aber hilf jetzt! Gehe den beiden jungen Hobbits nach und beschütze sie wenigstens, selbst wenn du Frodo nicht finden kannst. Komm hierher zurück, wenn du ihn oder irgendwelche Spuren von ihm findest. Ich werde bald wieder hier sein."

Dann eilte er rasch in die südwestliche Richtung davon, in die Samweis gelaufen war. Boromir sprang auf und rannte nach Nordwesten, um Meriadoc und Peregrin zu folgen. Während er durch den Wald eilte, hörte er vor sich auf einmal wildes Geschrei von Orkstimmen. Boromir rannte schneller und zog sein Schwert.

Schließlich sah er, dass Meriadoc und Peregrin gegen eine große Schar von Orks kämpften, die versuchten, die beiden Halblinge zu ergreifen. Boromir griff in den Kampf ein und stürzte sich auf die überraschten Orks. Ehe sie es sich versahen, hatte er viele von ihnen mit einigen harten Schwerthieben erschlagen. Der Boden wurde immer mehr mit dem dunklen Blut der getöteten Orks getränkt. Die übrigen wichen entsetzt vor dem großen Menschen zurück und flohen.

"Kommt!" rief Boromir den Halblingen zu. "Wir müssen zurück zu den anderen und sie warnen, dass der Feind uns entdeckt hat."

Sie wandten sich um und wollten sich nach Parth Galen zurückziehen, aber es war zu spät. Die Orks waren nur geflohen um Verstärkung zu holen. Plötzlich wurden die drei Gefährten von einer großen Schar von über hundert Orks angegriffen. Einige von ihnen trugen das Zeichen des Roten Auges von Mordor, andere, große Bilwisse, trugen das Abzeichen einer weißen Hand.

Boromir erkannte, dass ein Kampf aussichtslos war und ergriff mit der linken Hand sein Horn, um Aragorn und die anderen Gefährten zu warnen. Als er kräftig hinein blies, hallte der Klang des Hornes laut wider und die Orks wichen erschrocken zurück. Doch als keine Antwort auf das Hornsignal kam, griffen sie wütend an.

Einige der großen Orks hatten Pfeil und Bogen. Sie zielten und schossen auf Boromir – und nur auf ihn. Zuerst konnte er ausweichen, doch dann traf ihn ein Pfeil in die rechte Schulter. Immer mehr Pfeile schossen sie auf Boromir und versuchten erneut, die Halblinge lebend zu ergreifen. Ein Pfeil traf Boromir mitten in die Brust. Der Schmerz war schier unerträglich. Boromir ließ das Horn fallen. Noch mehr Pfeile trafen ihn. Er sank in die Knie und wäre nach hinten umgefallen, wenn dort nicht ein großer Baum gestanden hätte, an den er sich nun lehnte. Unter Schmerzen versuchte er, einen der Pfeile herauszuziehen.

Die Halblinge taten verzweifelt alles, um sich zu wehren, aber es war aussichtslos. Einer der Orks versetzte Peregrin einen Faustschlag auf den Kopf und der junge Hobbit fiel bewusstlos zu Boden. Während Meriadoc noch weiterkämpfte, trat einer der großen Orks auf Boromir zu und grinste ihn hämisch an. Er holte aus und schlug mit einem Streich das Horn, das neben dem Mann auf dem Boden lag, entzwei. Dann holte er noch einmal aus und versuchte, Boromir zu treffen. Mit letzter Kraft hob der sein Schwert zur Abwehr. Doch so stark war der Bilwiss, dass er die Klinge ebenfalls mit einem Schlag zerbrach. Aber ehe er ein drittes Mal zuschlagen und Boromir töten konnte, wurde er durch einen Schrei abgelenkt. Einer der Orks hatte Meriadocs Stirn verletzt und der Halbling ging schreiend zu Boden. Der große Ork wandte sich um und schrie die anderen an:

"Hört auf, ihr Dummköpfe! Die Halblinge dürfen nicht getötet werden. Los, fesselt sie beide!"

Die Orks ergriffen den bewusstlosen Peregrin und den verletzten, aber sich immer noch wehrenden Meriadoc, und fesselten sie. Der große Ork-Anführer ergriff dabei die kurzen Schwerter der Halblinge. Er blickte die Waffen an und seine Fratze war voll Abscheu, dann warf er die Klingen weg, als wüsste er, dass sie von Feinden der Orks geschmiedet worden waren.

"Los, nehmt sie, und dann fort von hier!" rief er den anderen zu.

Zwei Orks hoben die beiden Halblinge hoch und warfen sie wie Säcke über ihren Rücken. Die ganze Schar setzte sich in Bewegung und rannte in nordwestlicher Richtung davon.

Boromir konnte dabei nur hilflos zusehen, während er an dem großen Baum gelehnt saß. Das Blut quoll ihm aus dem Mund und jeder Atemzug bereitete ihm Schmerzen. Er spürte, dass er nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte und schloss seine Augen.

Kurz nachdem die Orks verschwunden waren, hörte er, dass jemand angerannt kam und sich neben ihm niederkniete. Er öffnete die Augen und sah Aragorn. Boromir versuchte zu sprechen.

"Ich habe versucht, Frodo den Ring wegzunehmen", sagte er mühsam. "Es tut mir leid. Ich habe dafür bezahlt." Er blickte über die gefallenen Orks. "Sie sind fort, die Halblinge; die Orks haben sie mitgenommen. Ich glaube, sie sind nicht tot. Orks haben sie gefesselt." Ermattet hielt er inne und schloss wieder die Augen. Mit letzter Kraft sprach er noch einmal.

"Leb wohl, Aragorn! Geh nach Minas Tirith und rette mein Volk! Ich habe versagt."

"Nein!" sagte Aragorn, nahm seine Hand und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. "Du hast gesiegt. Wenige haben einen solchen Sieg errungen. Sei beruhigt! Minas Tirith soll nicht fallen!"

Boromir lächelte, als er starb.

So ging Boromir, Denethors Sohn in die Hallen von Mandos ein. Doch wie alle dahingeschiedenen Menschen verweilte er dort nur für kurze Zeit und verließ die Kreise der Welt. Er fand sich wieder auf einem Boot, das ohne Segel und Ruder schnell über ein ruhiges Meer unter einem heller werdenden Morgenhimmel dahin glitt. Vor sich erblickte er weiße Strände und ein grünes Land unter einer rasch aufgehenden Sonne, die heller schien als die Sonne, die ihm vertraut war, ihn aber nicht blendete. Das Land erinnerte ihn an Gondor, und zwar an den Strand von Belfalas bei Dol Amroth, doch dieses Land erschien ihm viel größer, prächtiger und schöner als das Gondor, das er zu Lebzeiten gekannt hatte. Als der Strand näher rückte, erblickte er eine weiß gekleidete, schwarzhaarige Frau von überirdischer Schönheit, die ihm zuwinkte. Sie stand genau an der Stelle, auf die das Boot zufuhr.

Boromir erkannte die Frau sofort. Es war Finduilas, seine Mutter.


	13. Isengart greift an

Während die Gefährten noch den Anduin hinab fuhren, bereiteten sich die Rohirrim darauf vor, den erwarteten Angriff aus Isengart abzuwehren. Während der Wintermonate war es verhältnismäßig ruhig gewesen, doch die Marschälle und Hauptleute ahnten, dass dies nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. Mitte Februar kam es wieder zu vermehrten Scharmützeln an der Westgrenze. Théodred erfuhr in jenen Tagen von seinen Spähern, dass vor den Toren Isengarts große Truppenansammlungen stattfanden. Daher argwöhnte er, dass ein großer Angriff Sarumans bevorstünde und forderte von seinem Marschallssitz in Helms Klamm Hilfe aus Edoras an. Zu seiner Verärgerung kam diese nicht sogleich. Von der Garnison von Edoras wurde zunächst niemand fortgelassen, da Schlangenzunge darauf bestand, dass kein Mann der Besatzung bei einer königlichen Wildgansjagd im Norden entbehrt werden könne.

Théodred sandte noch einmal einen Boten nach Edoras und befahl Hilfe herbei, kurz bevor er zu den Furten des Isen aufbrach, um das feindliche Heer zu stellen. Daraufhin brach Elfhelm, Marschall von Edoras, mit vier Kompanien auf, ohne noch einmal Rücksprache mit Schlangenzunge zu halten.

Éomer war auf königlichen Befehl hin mit zwei Kompanien auf seinem Stammsitz Aldburg in der Folde, nahe bei Edoras, geblieben. Am Abend des Tages, an dem Boromir getötet wurde, kamen dorthin zwei Reiter, die als berittene Späher im Ödland unterwegs waren und sich bei dem Marschall meldeten.

"Herr", sagte einer der Männer, "ich habe heute gesehen, dass eine große Orkbande von den Hängen des Ostwalls herunterkam. Sie marschieren ungehindert in nordwestlicher Richtung durch das Ödland."

"Wie viele waren es?", fragte Éomer.

"Mindestens zweihundertfünfzig, vielleicht noch mehr", antwortete der Mann. "Ich glaube, sie trugen das Zeichen der weißen Hand."

"Was machen Orks aus Isengart so weit im Osten?", sagte Éomer leise zu sich selbst. "Gibt es etwa ein Bündnis zwischen Orthanc und dem Dunklen Turm?"

Nachdem Éomer die Meldung von der Orkbande erhalten hatte, sandte er am nächsten Morgen Gárulf, einen seiner Männer, nach Edoras, mit der Bitte an den König, ihm die Erlaubnis zur Verfolgung der Orks zu gewähren.

An diesem Tag kamen vor Gárulf noch zwei andere Boten in Edoras an: Es waren Herfara, einer von Elfhelms Männern, und Fastred, ein Mann aus Helms Klamm. Sie brachten die schmerzliche Nachricht, dass Théodred gefallen war.

"Wir kamen zu spät", klagte Herfara unter Tränen vor dem König, "als wir die Furt erreichten, war die Schlacht schon im Gange und Euer Sohn tödlich verwundet. Herr Elfhelm und Grimbold konnten zwar verhindern, dass der Marschall von den Feinden in Stücke gehauen wurde, doch kurz darauf starb er in ihren Armen. Seine letzten Worte waren: _Lasst mich hier liegen – um die Furten zu behüten, bis Éomer kommt!_ "

Théoden sank in seinem Thron zusammen und sah noch kränklicher aus als sonst. Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht. Éowyn, die hinter dem Thron stand, konnte das Entsetzen über den Tod ihres Vetters nicht verbergen und schluchzte fassungslos. Schlangenzunge senkte den Kopf und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, als ob er trauern würde, doch in Wirklichkeit war sein Gesicht alles andere als traurig.

"Wer hat nun den Befehl über die Truppen?", fragte Théoden mit tränenerstickter Stimme und versuchte seine Fassung wiederzugewinnen.

"Erkenbrand, der Herr der Westfold", antwortete Fastred. "Er bittet auch darum, dass Éomer sogleich mit allen verfügbaren Reitern nach Westen ausgesandt werden soll. Er sagte: 'Lasst uns die Verteidigung von Edoras im Westen vollbringen und lasst uns nicht warten, bis es selbst belagert wird.'"

 Nach der Unterredung mit den Kurieren wandte sich Théoden an Schlangenzunge.

"Was meint Ihr, Gríma", fragte der König, "sollen wir den letzten Wunsch meines Sohnes erfüllen und Éomer nach Westen schicken?"

"Herr", antwortete Schlangenzunge, "zwar ist der unersetzliche Verlust Eures geliebten Sohnes mehr als schmerzlich für uns alle, doch bei allem Schmerz dürfen wir die Sorge um die Lebenden nicht vernachlässigen. Voreilig wäre es, jetzt alle unsere Truppen nach Westen zu entsenden und Edoras unbewacht zu lassen, nachdem bereits Elfhelm mit vielen Männern davon ritt, ohne dies mit mir…äh, mit Euch abzusprechen…"

"Dagegen ist nichts zu sagen", warf Théoden ein. "Elfhelm befolgte nur den Befehl meines Sohnes."

"Wie dem auch sei", fuhr Schlangenzunge fort, "dem Bericht der Kuriere zufolge konnten die Furten gehalten werden und Erkenbrand selbst hat noch nicht in die Schlacht eingegriffen. Der Krieg steht nicht so schlecht, als dass wir auch noch die Truppen entsenden müssten, die Edoras bewachen."

"Das klingt vernünftig", sagte Théoden, der in seiner Trauer nicht in der Lage war, eingehend nachzudenken. "Wir werden keine weiteren Truppen nach Westen entsenden."

 

Am Abend dieses Tages kehrte Gárulf nach Aldburg zurück. Als er gerade von seinem Pferd abstieg, kam ihm Éomer bereits entgegen.

"Nun", fragte der Marschall, "gewährt der König die Erlaubnis, die Orks zu verfolgen? Wir sind schon bereit zum Aufbruch!"

"Nein, die Erlaubnis wurde verweigert", antwortete Gárulf. "Herr, kurz bevor ich in Edoras ankam, trafen noch andere Boten mit schlimmer Kunde aus dem Westen ein."

Als Gárulf von Théodreds Tod berichtete, war Éomer fassungslos. Théodred, sein Vetter, tot? Das konnte, das durfte nicht sein! Wie betäubt zog er sich in sein Haus zurück und bat darum, alleine gelassen zu werden.

Als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, fragte er sich, wie es weitergehen sollte. Was sollte aus der Mark werden, da der Sohn des Königs gefallen war? Wer sollte Théoden auf den Thron folgen? Etwa er? Dieser Gedanke erschreckte Éomer, denn darauf war er nicht vorbereitet. Er hatte damit gerechnet, als Marschall und Herr der Ostfold zuerst seinem Onkel, dann seinem Vetter zu dienen, doch sich selbst hatte er nicht auf Eorls Thron gesehen. Aber jetzt verdrängte er diesen Gedanken rasch und überlegte, was nun im Krieg getan werden müsse.

Unvernünftig erschien es ihm, tatenlos zu bleiben, während der Feind ungehindert durch die Mark zog. Aber der König hatte ihm die Erlaubnis zur Verfolgung der Orks verweigert. Der König? Oder nicht in Wirklichkeit Schlangenzunge? Éomers Gedanken wandten sich dem Berater zu. Der Marschall erinnerte sich, dass Schlangenzunge unbehelligt nach Isengart und wieder zurück geritten war, selbst als er Théodens Ablehnung von Sarumans Anspruch übermittelt hatte. Mehr noch, Saruman hatte ihn als "vortrefflichen Berater" bezeichnet. Seit der Krieg ausgebrochen war, hatte Schlangenzunge stets versucht, den König zurückzuhalten und jedes Vorgehen gegen den Feind zu verzögern, ja sogar zu behindern. Langsam erkannte Éomer Schlangenzunges Hinterlist: Gríma, Gálmóds Sohn war nicht nur ein elender Intrigant, sondern ein Verräter im Dienste Sarumans, den man rasch unschädlich machen müsste. Doch zuerst waren die Orks an der Reihe! Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und rief seine Hauptleute zusammen.

"Ihr kennt die Befehle des Königs", sagte er. "Er wünscht, dass eine Wache in der Nähe von Edoras bleibt, daher bleibt Déowin mit seiner Éored hier. Ich werde nur mit meiner eigenen Éored die Orks jagen. Éothain, sage den Männern, dass wir aufbrechen!"

"Verzeiht, Herr", fragte Éothain, "aber wäre das nicht auch gegen den Befehl des Königs?"

"Man kann es so sehen", antwortete Éomer, "aber als Herr der Ostfold kann ich gemäß unserer Gesetze mit meiner Hausmacht nach eigenem Ermessen handeln."

"Wie Ihr wünscht", sagte Éothain, "brechen wir sofort auf?"

 "Ja, wir müssen uns eilen", sagte Éomer. "Jetzt zählt jede Stunde. Wir müssen diese Orks rasch besiegen und schnell zurückkehren, denn ich habe in Edoras etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen, bevor wir zur Schlacht in die Westfold reiten."


	14. Das Gefecht am Fangorn

Gegen Mitternacht verließen Éomer und seine Mannen Aldburg. Sie ritten geradewegs nach Norden. Nachdem die Späher berichtet hatten, dass die Orks nach Nordwesten unterwegs waren, vermutete Éomer, dass sie den Entwald zu erreichen suchten. Der Marschall war entschlossen, die Feinde anzugreifen, bevor sie den Wald erreichten, da sie dort zu Pferde kaum verfolgt werden könnten.

Sie ritten die ganze Nacht hindurch und legten nur eine kurze Rast ein, als im Osten die Sonne aufging. Gegen Mittag überquerten sie die Furt über die Entwasser. Es war Nachmittag, als einige Reiter aus der Vorhut laut riefen:

"Die Orks! Sie sind vor uns! Sie rennen zum Entwald."

Die Rohirrim spornten ihre Pferde an und ritten schneller. Éomer gab den Befehl, sich in zwei Gruppen aufzuteilen, um die Orks zu umringen und zu verhindern, dass sie sich zerstreuten.

"Macht von euren Bögen Gebrauch!", rief Éomer seinen Männern zu. "Wir müssen so viele wie möglich aus der Ferne töten!" Da die Éored nur aus einhundertzwanzig Mann bestand, waren die Reiter den Orks zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen, daher war es entscheidend, die Zahl der Feinde vor dem eigentlichen Kampf deutlich zu verringern.

Erbarmungslos befolgten die Reiter den Befehl ihres Marschalls. Geschickt schossen sie von den galoppierenden Pferden auf die Nachhut der Orks und töteten viele von ihnen. Als einige der Orks rennend zurück schossen, zogen sich die Reiter rechtzeitig zurück. Die Orkpfeile waren schlecht gezielt und trafen keinen der Reiter, aber dafür einige der Orks.

Als der Abend dämmerte, hatten die Reiter die Orks umzingelt, bevor diese den Wald erreichen konnten. Die Orks machten auf einem Hügel halt. Eine kleine Gruppe von ihnen versuchte, zum Wald durchzubrechen, doch die tödlichen Pfeile der Rohirrim bereiteten diesem Versuch ein schnelles Ende. Nur drei Orks aus der Gruppe konnten zurück auf den Hügel fliehen.

Éomer befahl, Wachfeuer zu entzünden und möglichst lautlos im Dunkeln Wache zu halten. Zu Éomers Erstaunen und Freude waren die Orks dann auch tatsächlich so dumm, viele Pfeile durch Schüsse auf die Feuer zu vergeuden ohne auch nur einen einzigen der Reiter zu treffen.

Der Marschall war entschlossen, auch in der Nacht die Zahl der Feinde zu verringern. Er gab ein Zeichen und daraufhin ritten Éothain und mehrere andere Männer an der Ostseite des Hügels leise näher an die Orks heran, glitten von ihren Pferden und krochen unbemerkt in das feindliche Lager hinein. Es war nur nachlässig bewacht und viele Orks hatten sich zum Ausruhen auf den Boden gelegt. So fiel es auch nicht auf, als die Männer mehrere Orks lautlos töteten, bis einer einen lauten Todesschrei ausstieß und ein Aufruhr losbrach. Die Eindringlinge zogen sich daraufhin sofort zurück und konnten das Lager ohne eigene Verluste verlassen, während einige der Orks sich im Aufruhr gegenseitig erschlugen.

Nachdem sich der Aufruhr wieder gelegt hatte, schien es im Lager der Orks genauso still zu sein wie bei den Rohirrim, die ihre Feinde angespannt beobachteten und bereit waren, jeden Ausbruchversuch zu beenden. Einer der Reiter, Wídfara, hielt an der Westseite in der Nähe eines einzelnen Feuers Wache. Plötzlich sah er vor sich die Umrisse eines Orks, der mit zwei Bündeln in seinen Armen unbemerkt aus dem Lager gekrochen war und gerade aufstand. Wídfaras Pferd schnaubte und bäumte sich auf. Der Reiter griff zu seinem Bogen und rief:

"Hierher! Ein Ausbruch!"

Wídfara hörte, wie der Ork sein Schwert zog und sah die Klinge im Schein des Feuers glänzen. Sofort schoss der Reiter und traf die Hand des Orks, der aufschrie, sein Schwert fallen ließ und davonrannte. Wídfara ritt ihn nieder und tötete ihn mit einem raschen Speerstoß. Ein anderer Reiter war unterdessen auf Wídfaras Ruf hin heran geritten und hatte dabei nicht darauf geachtet, wie sein Pferd über die beiden Bündel hinweg sprang, die der Ork hatte fallen lassen.

Während die Reiter noch auf den toten Ork blickten, bemerkten sie, dass im feindlichen Lager wieder ein Aufruhr ausgebrochen war. Plötzlich hörten sie Orkstimmen aus dem Wald: Die Eingeschlossenen bekamen Verstärkung! Sofort benachrichtigten die Reiter ihren Marschall. Éomer befahl, den Kreis um die Orks enger zu ziehen, um jeden weiteren Ausbruchsversuch zu verhindern. Dann ritt er mit einer Gruppe von Reitern in Richtung des Waldes, um gegen die Neuankömmlinge zu kämpfen.

Zunächst beschossen sich die neu angekommenen Orks und die Rohirrim gegenseitig mit Pfeilen. Die Menschen zielten besser und töteten einige ihrer Feinde, aber auch der eine oder andere Orkpfeil fand sein Ziel.

Einige der Rohirrim griffen an, unter ihnen Gárulf, der sein Pferd mit dem Ruf "Voran, Hasufel!" anfeuerte, und ritten die Orks nieder, doch etliche der Feinde überlebten und verwickelten die Reiter in harte Nahkämpfe. Groß und kräftig waren diese Orks, grausame Uruk-hai mit dem Zeichen der Weißen Hand. Gárulf tötete einen Uruk mit einem kräftigen Speerstoß, bei dem seine Waffe zersplitterte. Der Reiter zog sein Schwert und stieß es einem weiteren Ork in die Kehle, doch ein dritter riss ihn vom Pferd und versetze ihm einen tödlichen Schwerthieb. Zwei weitere Reiter wurden getötet, aber auch die meisten der Uruks aus dem Wald wurden erschlagen.

Schließlich machten Éomer und seine Mannen ein Ende mit ihnen und töteten sie alle. Nachdem die Verstärkung aus Isengart vernichtet war, nahmen die Reiter ihre stille Wache um das Lager der Orks wieder auf. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte, dass in der Nähe des Orks, den Wídfara erschlagen hatte, zwei kleine Gestalten vom Boden aufstanden und lautlos zum Wald schlichen.

Die Nacht ging zu Ende. Als im Osten der Morgen dämmerte, ließen die Rohirrim zuerst ihre Jagdhörner erschallen und stimmten dann ein Schlachtlied an. Die Sonne ging auf.

"Für die Mark und für den König!", rief Éomer. "Vorwärts, Eorlingas!"

Der Marschall hatte den größten Teil seiner Männer im Osten versammelt. Mit der aufgehenden Sonne im Rücken und lauten Schlachtrufen griffen sie nun an. Die Orks schossen ihre letzten Pfeile ab und töteten einige Reiter und Pferde, doch dies hielt die Rohirrim nur kurz auf. Nachdem die Orks keine Pfeile mehr hatten, griffen Éomer und seine Männer umso heftiger an. Die Orks stoben auseinander und die meisten versuchten zu fliehen, doch einer nach dem anderen wurde verfolgt und getötet.

Aber während die meisten Orks einzeln ins Verderben rannten, rottete sich eine Gruppe großer Uruk-hai zusammen und hielt entschlossen auf den Wald zu. Drei Reiter stellten sich ihnen entgegen, doch sie wurden erschlagen. Da nahm Éomer selbst mit mehreren seiner besten Kämpfer die Verfolgung der Gruppe auf. Sie griffen die Orks an und erschlugen sie. Schließlich war nur noch der Anführer der Uruks auf den Beinen und rannte alleine auf den Wald zu. Éomer überholte ihn und verstellte ihm gerade vor dem Saum des Waldes den Weg. Er saß ab und zog sein Schwert.

"Bleib stehen und kämpfe!", schrie er dem Ork zu.

Der Bilwiss nahm die Herausforderung an und holte mit seinem Schwert zu einem Schlag aus, den Éomer geschickt parierte. Als der Ork seine Deckung vernachlässigte, schlug Éomer ihm mit einem harten Hieb den Schwertarm ab und stieß dann sein Schwert in die Brust des Uruk. Im Sterben streckte der Bilwiss seine linke Hand nach Éomers Hals aus, doch der Marschall zog sein Schwert aus der Brust des Feindes und enthauptete ihn mit einem Schlag.

Bald darauf wurden auch die wenigen Orks, die noch über die Ebene flohen, eingeholt und erschlagen. Nachdem der Kampf vorbei war, gruben die Reiter ein Hügelgrab für ihre gefallenen Gefährten und Pferde und sangen eine Heldenklage für sie.

"Heil den siegreichen Toten!", rief Éomer.

"Heil!", riefen die Männer. Dann bedeckten sie das Grab mit Erde.

Die Kadaver der Orks legten sie auf einen großen Haufen und zündeten ihn an. Den Kopf des erschlagenen Uruk-Anführers spießten sie auf einen Pfahl. Éomer blickte nachdenklich auf die Waffen der Orks. Auf einigen Schilden war das Zeichen des Roten Auges aufgemalt.

"Wahr ist also, was ich geargwöhnt habe", sagte er sich. "Es besteht ein Bündnis zwischen den zwei Türmen."

Nachdem das Feuer erloschen war, zerstreuten die Rohirrim die Asche ihrer Feinde. Der Tag war nun schon weit fortgeschritten. Da sie zwei Nächte nicht geschlafen und einen harten Kampf gekämpft hatten, waren Reiter und Pferde nun sehr erschöpft. Éomer ahnte zwar, dass er rasch zum Hofe des Königs zurückkehren sollte, aber er wusste auch, dass er seiner Éored keine weitere schlaflose Nacht zumuten konnte. So ruhten sie sich in jener Nacht aus und brachen am folgenden Morgen nach Edoras auf.


	15. Schlangenzunges Tücke

Über Edoras dämmerte der Morgen. Éowyn erwachte am Ende einer Nacht, in der sie wenig geschlafen und viel geweint hatte. Drei Nächte waren vergangen, seit die Nachricht von Théodreds Tod eingetroffen war und noch immer war sie über den Tod ihres Vetters verzweifelt. Doch dies war nicht der einzige Grund ihres Kummers. Als aus Aldburg die Nachricht eingetroffen war, dass Éomer zur Jagd auf die Orks fort geritten war, hatte Schlangenzunge ihren Bruder des Verrats bezichtigt und behauptet, Éomer ließe seinen König im Stich. Aufgehetzt von diesen Worten des Beraters war Théoden wütend auf seinen Schwestersohn geworden und Éowyn konnte ihren Onkel nicht besänftigen. Er wollte nicht auf ihren Rat hören, ihrem Bruder zu vertrauen, stattdessen hörte er jetzt auf jeden Rat, den Schlangenzunge ihm gab.

Éowyn hatte sich gerade angekleidet und wollte ihr Gemach verlassen, als an der Tür jemand klopfte. Ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Schlangenzunge erschien.

"Wisst Ihr nicht, dass man das Gemach einer Frau erst betritt, wenn sie Einlass gewährt?", fuhr sie ihn an. "Was wollt Ihr, elende Schlange?" 

Schlangenzunge trat durch die offene Tür ein und blickte Éowyn angespannt an. "Fühlt Ihr Euch nicht wohl, meine Herrin?", fragte er kriecherisch. "Wehe, den König würde es betrüben, wenn er hörte, welch unfeine Worte Ihr seinem treuesten Diener an den Kopf werft. In seiner Gegenwart werdet Ihr hoffentlich Eure Zunge hüten und nicht wiederum törichte Fürsprache für Euren verräterischen Bruder halten. Bedenkt, der König hat nach dem Tode seines Sohnes noch keinen neuen Erben benannt. Nachdem Euer Bruder uns so schmählich in Stich gelassen hat, verbleibt nur noch eine Erbin aus Eorls Haus. Und sie wird einen ergebenen Berater brauchen!" 

Er trat auf sie zu. "Wenn ich es recht bedenke, wäre eine Verbindung zwischen der lieblichen Königin und ihrem edlen Berater sehr von Vorteil", sagte er leise. "Wir beide könnten gemeinsam so viel erreichen, Éowyn." Mit einer Hand berührte er ihre Wange und beugte seinen Kopf nach vorne, als ob er sie küssen wollte.

Doch nur einen Augenblick später wich er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zurück, denn Éowyn hatte ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst.

"Was redet Ihr?", schrie sie ihn an. "Ihr nennt mich 'liebliche Königin'? Habt Ihr vergessen, dass König Théoden noch lebt? Eure Worte sind wie Gift! Doch es wird Euch nicht gelingen, mich gegen meinen Bruder aufzuwiegeln. Und wagt es nicht noch einmal, mich zu berühren! Ich würde mich eher selbst töten, ehe ich mich von Abschaum wie Euch verführen ließe und Schande über mein Haus brächte. Hinaus mit Euch, Schlange!" 

Eingeschüchtert wich Schlangenzunge zurück. "Erbarmen, Herrin", wimmerte er. "Ich will doch nur Euer Bestes. Vergebt mir, wenn ich Euch zu nahe trat." Er murmelte weitere Entschuldigungen und schlich davon.

Éowyn war indes immer noch erzürnt. "Wäre ich doch nur als Mann geboren", sagte sie sich, "dann würde mich diese erbärmliche Kreatur nicht behelligen. Dann würde ich Heldentaten vollbringen wie mein Bruder!"

Weder Éowyn noch Schlangenzunge hatten bemerkt, dass eine Dienerin an der Tür vorbeigegangen war und dabei einige der gesprochenen Worte gehört und Éowyns Ohrfeige gesehen hatte. Die Dienerin war so beschämt, dass sie es nicht wagte, die Herrin darauf anzusprechen, aber noch zur gleichen Stunde erzählte sie es ihrem Mann, einem Soldaten der königlichen Wache.

Am nächsten Morgen kehrten Éomer und seine Reiter nach Edoras zurück. Am Tor von Meduseld traf der Marschall auf Háma.

"Seid gegrüßt, Herr", sagte der Hauptmann der Wache. "Ihr seid in der Schlacht siegreich gewesen?"

"Ja, wir haben die Orks vernichtet", antwortete Éomer. "Doch leider verloren wir auch fünfzehn Männer und zwölf Pferde. Aber darüber und über alles weitere muss ich zunächst dem König Nachricht bringen."

"Dann tretet ein, Herr", sagte Háma. "Doch seid vorsichtig." Er senkte seine Stimme. "Schlangenzunges Einfluss auf den König hat in Eurer Abwesenheit zugenommen. Überdies muss ich Euch berichten, was ich gestern von einem meiner Männer vernahm: Schlangenzunge hat versucht, Eure Schwester gegen Euch einzunehmen, ja mir wurde berichtet, er versuchte sogar, ihr in unschicklicher Weise nahe zu kommen."

"Das hat er gewagt?" rief Éomer und seine Miene verfinsterte sich.

"Ja", antwortete Háma, "aber seid beruhigt, die Ehre Eurer Schwester ist unbefleckt. Sie gab ihm die passende Antwort und schlug ihm ins Gesicht, worauf er floh."

Éomer dankte Háma für diese Neuigkeiten und betrat die Halle. Théoden saß auf seinem Thron und Schlangenzunge stand neben ihm. Éomer hätte am liebsten sogleich sein Schwert gezogen und den Berater erschlagen, doch für den Augenblick unterdrückte er seinen Zorn und verneigte sich vor Théoden.

"Heil, mein König", sagte er. "Ich kehre von einer siegreichen Schlacht am Saume des Entwaldes zurück. Über zweihundert Orks erschlugen wir."

"Warum bist du überhaupt von dannen geritten?", fragte Théoden scharf. "Ich gab dir den Befehl, in der Nähe von Edoras zu bleiben, um unser Volk zu beschützen. Doch du hast deinen Posten für ein Abenteuer verlassen!“

"Mein Herr, ich tat was getan werden musste", antwortete Éomer ruhig, "denn ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass die Orks die Gehöfte unseres Volkes zerstören. Außerdem war ich nur mit einer Éored unterwegs und ließ genug Männer zum Schutze unseres Volkes zurück."

"Und was ist mit den Verlusten, Éomer?", fragte der König. "Es heißt, dass fünfzehn Männer und zwölf Pferde erschlagen wurden, aber nur ein Pferd ohne Reiter bei euch sei."

"Das stimmt", antwortete Éomer. "Zwei Pferde lieh ich gestern drei Gefährten, die auf der Jagd nach den Orks waren, die wir vernichteten. Es waren ein Mensch, ein Elb und ein Zwerg, gekleidet in seltsamen grauen Mänteln, die sie von der Herrin des Goldenen Waldes erhielten. Sie gehörten zu einer Gemeinschaft, die von Gandalf Graurock angeführt wurde. Sie brachten mir aber auch die schmerzliche Nachricht, dass Gandalf in den Minen von Moria ins Dunkel gestürzt sei. Ich gab ihnen die Pferde, denn sie waren auf der Suche nach zwei Freunden, die von den Orks verschleppt wurden."

"Du bist ein Narr, Éomer!", rief Schlangenzunge. "Wie kannst du es wagen, Fremden, die mit der Zauberin von Dwimordene und Gandalf Sturmkrähe im Bunde sind, zu gestatten, durch die Mark zu ziehen und ihnen dabei noch des Königs Rösser geben!"

"Die Rösser werden zurückkehren, Herr Schlangenzunge", sagte Éomer, der seinen Zorn kaum noch zurückhalten konnte. "Wenn nicht, dann mag mein Leben verwirkt sein."

"Dein Leben hast du schon längst verwirkt!", erwiderte Schlangenzunge. "Alleine dafür, dass du gegen den Befehl des Königs von dannen rittest, obwohl du vom Unglück an den Furten und Théodreds Tod wusstest, verdienst du denn Tod, Verräter!"

"Du nennst mich Verräter?", schrie Éomer wütend. "Ja, Verräter verdienen den Tod. Und deshalb gebe ich dir nun den Lohn, den du verdienst!" Er griff nach seinem Schwert.

Théoden, der um das Leben seines Beraters fürchtete, rief die Wachen herbei. Ehe Éomer sein Schwert aus der Scheide ziehen konnte, hatten sie ihn umstellt.

"Nehmt dem Marschall seine Waffe ab", befahl der König.

Éomer leistete keinen Widerstand. Er blickte verzweifelt auf den König, als die Wachen ihn festnahmen.

"Mein Herr, hört mich an!", rief er.

"Ich will nichts mehr von dir hören", schrie Théoden. "Du hast meine Befehle missachtet und Gríma in meiner Halle bedroht. Sperrt ihn ein."

Éomer sagte nichts mehr, als die Wachen ihn wegbrachten und ins Verlies sperrten.

Groß war Éowyns Bestürzung, als sie hörte, was vorgefallen war. Als sie den König um Gnade anflehen wollte, wies er sie unwirsch ab. Immerhin wurde ihr gestattet, mit ihrem Bruder zu sprechen.

Im Verlies fielen sich die Geschwister in die Arme. Dann erzählten sie einander, was sie in den letzten Tagen erlebt hatte. Als Éowyn schilderte, wie Schlangenzunge sich ihr näherte, fühlte Éomer wieder den Zorn in sich hochsteigen.

"Warum hast du Théoden nichts davon erzählt?", fragte er. "Nach diesem Vorfall sollte Schlangenzunge hier an meiner Stelle sein!"

"Der König hört mich nicht mehr an", klagte Éowyn. "Ich soll ihn pflegen und ihm aufwarten, doch was ich sage, kümmert ihn nicht. O geliebter Bruder, auch wenn dein Kampf gegen die Orks ruhmreich und heldenhaft war, hier ist alles fehl gegangen seit Théodred starb."

"Nicht alles ging fehl, Schwester", sagte Éomer, "dein Schlag gegen Schlangenzunge nicht. Da die Leute davon wissen, werden sie dich noch mehr lieben als ohnehin. Auch hoffe ich, dass der Sieg gegen die Orks mein Ansehen im Volke steigern mag."

"Ich denke, das ist bereits geschehen, Bruder", sagte Éowyn. Sie senkte ihre Stimme. "Aber was sollen wir jetzt tun, Éomer? Können wir dein Ansehen dazu nutzen, dich heimlich aus dem Verlies zu holen? Es gibt genug Männer, die bereit wären, alles für dich zu wagen."

"Nein, wir dürfen nichts tun, was Zweifel an meiner Treue zum König nährt", antwortete Éomer leise. "Im Moment können wir nur warten, bis der König über mich richtet. Doch vielleicht kommt es gar nicht zum Gericht, denn schon in wenigen Tagen könnten Sarumans Heere hier eintreffen. Es sei denn, vorher kommt Hilfe von außen. Ich habe dir ja von den drei Fremden erzählt, denen ich zwei Pferde gab. Wenn sie kommen, wird dies meine Aufrichtigkeit beweisen."

"Bist du sicher, dass sie kommen werden?"

"Ohne jeden Zweifel. Der Mensch unter den dreien, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, hat mir erzählt, dass er der Erbe der ersten Könige von Gondor sei. Er trägt das Schwert Elendils aus den alten Sagen, das einst geborsten war und jetzt neu geschmiedet wurde. Ich habe nicht den geringsten Zweifel, dass er die Wahrheit sprach. Dieser Mann hat etwas an sich, das Ehrfurcht gebietet und niemanden unbeeindruckt lässt. Er wird kommen und uns helfen."

"Ich hoffe, du behältst Recht", seufzte Éowyn. Dann trennten sie sich.


	16. Théodens Heilung

In der folgenden Nacht konnte Éowyn nicht schlafen. Sie zermarterte sich den Kopf darüber, wie sie ihrem Bruder helfen konnte. Wiederum wünschte sie sich, als Mann geboren zu sein, um Heldentaten vollbringen zu können. Sie war es schon lange leid, ihr Dasein als Pflegerin ihres Onkels zu fristen, aber dass sie nun auch noch den Nachstellungen eines widerwärtigen Schurken ausgesetzt und ihr Bruder eingesperrt war, raubte ihr vollends den Schlaf. Ihr ganzes Leben schien zusammenzuschrumpfen und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die Wände ihres Gemachs sich um sie schlossen, um sie einzusperren.

Am nächsten Morgen wartete sie pflichtgemäß dem König auf und ließ sich nichts anmerken, obwohl sie Zorn in sich aufsteigen fühlte, als Schlangenzunge hinzu kam. Während sie noch beim Frühstück waren, trat Háma ein.

"Herr", sagte er zum König, "die Wache am Stadttor meldet, dass vier Wanderer um Einlass bitten und Euch zu sprechen wünschen. Einer von ihnen ist Gandalf Graurock, der Schattenfell zurückbringt. Die anderen sind ein Mensch namens Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, der nach Mundburg unterwegs ist, Legolas, ein Elb und Gimli, ein Zwerg. Sie kamen auf den Pferden, die Éomer ihnen auslieh."

Als Éowyn dies hörte, fasste sie neuen Mut. "Mein Bruder hat die Fremden richtig eingeschätzt", sagte sie. "Aufrichtig bringen sie die Pferde zurück."

"Dann sollten die Wachen die Pferde in die Ställe führen und die Fremden ihrer Wege ziehen lassen", giftete Schlangenzunge.

"Die Höflichkeit gebietet es, sie zu empfangen", sagte darauf Éowyn scharf.

"Das stimmt", pflichtete Théoden ihr bei. "Aber sagte Éomer nicht, dass Gandalf ins Dunkel gestürzt sei? Mir behagt es nicht, dass dieser Vorbote des Leids hier erscheint. Dennoch werde ich die Fremden einlassen, denn das gebietet fürwahr die Höflichkeit, Gríma."

"Wie Ihr wünscht Herr", sagte Schlangenzunge. "Aber ich traue weder Gandalf Sturmkrähe noch seinen Gefährten. Sie dürfen ihre Waffen nicht in die Halle bringen. Selbst der Stab des Zauberers mag gefährlich sein, Herr."

"Ihr habt Recht, Gríma", sagte der König und wandte sich an den Hauptmann der Wache. "Lass sie ein, Háma, aber sorge dafür, dass sie ihre Waffen, und sei es auch nur ein Stab, an der Schwelle von Meduseld abgeben."

Kurz darauf betraten die vier Gäste Meduseld. Éowyn stand hinter dem Thron und konnte sie im Dämmerlicht der Halle nur undeutlich erkennen. Gimli, der Zwerg, war deutlich kleiner als Gandalf und der Elb, der Mann namens Aragorn hingegen sehr groß. Sie waren alle in grau gekleidet. 

Zunächst schwiegen sie, bis Gandalf den König grüßte. Théoden erhob sich langsam und erwiderte den Gruß, doch sprach er auch bittere Worte, hieß den Zauberer nicht willkommen und setzte sich wieder. Schlangenzunge stimmte dem König zu und hieß Gandalf "Schlechte Botschaft" und nannte seine Begleiter drei zerlumpte Wanderer in Grau. Der Zauberer blieb ruhig und erklärte, dass die grauen Gewänder von den Elben stammten.

"Dann ist es wahr, wie Éomer berichtete, dass Ihr verbündet seid mit der Zauberin des Goldenen Waldes?", fragte Schlangenzunge. "Das ist nicht verwunderlich: Immer wurden Ränke in Dwimordene gesponnen."

Die Augen von Gimli blitzten unwillig auf und er trat einen Schritt vor, aber Gandalf hielt ihn fest und sang leise ein Lied von dem Land Dwimordene und der Herrin Galadriel. Dann warf er seinen grauen Mantel ab und siehe! Er war in einen strahlend weißen Umhang gekleidet und hielt in seiner Hand einen weißen Stab. Schlangenzunges Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.

"Die Weisen reden nur über das, was sie wissen, Gríma, Gálmóds Sohn", fuhr der Zauberer Schlangenzunge an. "Eine einfältige Schlange seid Ihr geworden. Deshalb schweigt und behaltet Eure gespaltene Zunge hinter Euren Zähnen. Ich bin nicht durch Feuer und Tod gegangen, um verlogene Worte mit einem Diener zu wechseln, bis der Blitz einschlägt."

Er hob seinen Stab. Donner grollte und die ganze Halle wurde plötzlich dunkel wie die Nacht. Nur Gandalf war in seinem schimmernden Gewand zu sehen.

"Habe ich Euch nicht geraten, Herr, seinen Stab zu verbieten?", zischte Schlangenzunge aus der Dunkelheit. "Dieser Narr Háma hat uns betrogen!"

Ein Blitz flammte auf. Schlangenzunge fiel auf den Boden, so dass er flach auf dem Bauch lag. Éowyn aber verspürte keine Furcht, sondern fühlte sich ermutigt, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, warum.

"Nun, Théoden, Thengels Sohn, wollt Ihr mich anhören?", fragte Gandalf. "Erbittet Ihr Hilfe?" Er hob seinen Stab und zeigte auf ein Fenster, durch das ein wenig Licht drang. Gandalf sagte, dass nicht alles dunkel sei und er bat Théoden, für eine vertrauliche Unterredung hinaus zu kommen, da er zu lange im Schatten gesessen habe.

Langsam erhob sich der König und es wirkte, als hätte er neue Kräfte gewonnen. Éowyn eilte an seine Seite und nahm seinen Arm. Mit taumelnden Schritten stieg Théoden herab und folgte Gandalf durch die Halle. Die Gefährten des Zauberers folgten ihnen. Schlangenzunge blieb mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden gedrückt liegen.

Als sie hinaus gingen, meinte Éowyn zu spüren, dass des Königs Schritte fester und sicherer wurden.

"Schickt Eure Wächter hinunter zur Treppe", sagte Gandalf. "Und Ihr, Herrin, lasst mich eine Weile mit ihm allein. Ich will für ihn sorgen."

"Geh, Éowyn, Schwestertochter", sagte Théoden mit einer Stimme, die so lebendig und kraftvoll wie seit langer Zeit nicht mehr klang. "Die Zeit der Furcht ist vorbei."

Langsam ging Éowyn zurück in die Halle. Sie wandte sich um und blickte besorgt auf den König, doch Théoden taumelte nicht. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf einen von Gandalfs Begleitern, auf Aragorn, von dem ihr Bruder berichtet hatte, dass er der Erbe alter Könige war und sie wurde gewahr, dass er seine grauen Augen auf sie gerichtet hatte. Sie fühlte, dass ihr Bruder wahr gesprochen hatte und dieser Mann unter seinem grauen Umhang eine Macht verbarg, die sie dennoch spürte. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, erstarrte Éowyn für einen Moment, dann wandte sie sich rasch um und ging hinein.

Sie blickte zum Thron und sah, dass Schlangenzunge verschwunden war. Sie hörte ein Klappern und wandte sich noch mal um. Da sah sie, dass Théoden seinen Stützstab hatte fallen lassen und nun aufrecht neben Gandalf stand. Hatte der Zauberer den König etwa geheilt? So schien es. Würde nun alles gut werden? Sicher würde auch ihr Bruder bald frei kommen. Eine große Freude erfüllte ihr Herz. Und obwohl sie den Grund dafür noch nicht kannte, so wurde ihre Freude noch größer, als sie an den Blick dachte, den Aragorn ihr zugeworfen hatte.

Éomer saß unterdessen im Verlies, wo er sich in der Nacht ähnlich hoffnungslos und verzweifelt gefühlt hatte wie seine Schwester in ihrem Gemach. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Háma kam herein.

"Alles ist gut!", rief der Hauptmann freudig. "Gandalf und seine Gefährten sind gekommen. Der Zauberer hat Schlangenzunges Macht gebrochen. Ihr seid frei! Der König befahl mir, Euch zu ihm zu bringen."

"Fürwahr, das sind wahrhaft gute Nachrichten!", freute sich Éomer. "Gut, dann geleite mich zum König. Aber halt – bringe mir erst mein Schwert Guthwine! Ich will es dem König zu Füßen legen."

Háma eilte davon und brachte Éomer das Schwert. Dann gingen sie zum Eingang der Goldenen Halle, wo Théoden auf einer Bank saß und mit Gandalf sprach. Gandalfs Gefährten standen daneben. Als der Marschall und der Hauptmann gerade die Treppe hinauf schritten, hörten sie, wie der Zauberer zum König sagte:

"Eure Finger würden sich ihrer alten Kraft besser erinnern, wenn sie einen Schwertgriff packten."

Théoden stand auf und legte die Hand an die Seite; aber kein Schwert war an seinem Gehänge. "Wo hat Gríma es verwahrt?", murmelte er.

"Nehmt dieses, lieber Herr!", sagte Éomer. "Es war Euch immer zu Diensten." Éomer hatte sein Schwert aus der Scheide gezogen. Er kniete vor dem König nieder und bot ihm das Heft dar.

"Wie kommt das?", fragte Théoden streng. Aufrecht stand er da und kraftvoll klang seine Stimme, ganz anders noch als vor Gandalfs Ankunft.

"Ich habe es getan, Herr", sagte Háma zitternd, denn Théoden hatte ihm befohlen, Éomer zu ihm zu bringen, nicht aber, ihn freizulassen und sein Schwert zu geben. Doch schließlich nahm der König das Schwert und schwang es in der Luft. Dann stieß er einen lauten Aufruf zu den Waffen aus. Die Wachen eilten herbei und sie sahen voller Verwunderung ihren Herren an. Dies war nicht mehr der verfallene Greis, der unter Schlangenzunges Einflüsterungen dahinsiechte, nein, hier stand Théoden, Thengels Sohn, kühn und entschlossen wie in den Tagen seiner Jugend.

Der König gab Éomer das Schwert zurück und befahl Háma, sein eigenes Schwert und Gríma zu holen. Dann setzte er seine Beratung mit Gandalf fort. Sie kamen überein, alle Männer, die sie binnen weniger Stunden sammeln konnten, nach Westen zum Kampf gegen Saruman zu senden, die Frauen, Kinder und Alten hingegen in die Zufluchtstätten im Gebirge zu bringen. Gandalfs Gefährten erklärten sich bereit, mit Éomer in den Krieg zu ziehen. Aber als Gandalf Théoden riet, sein Volk nach Dunharg zu führen, widersprach der König und sagte, dass er selbst in den Krieg ziehen würde.

Kurz darauf brachten Háma und zwei weitere Wächter Schlangenzunge zum König. Háma kniete nieder und überreichte dem König dessen Schwert Herugrim und beschuldigte den Berater, viele Dinge gestohlen zu haben, was dieser leugnete. Als Théoden verkündete, dass das Heer noch heute aufbrechen würde und Gríma mit reiten sollte, flehte Schlangenzunge den König an, ihn nicht von seiner Seite zu schicken. Théoden entgegnete, dass er selbst in den Krieg reiten werde. Schlangenzunge suchte offenkundig eine Ausrede, nicht in den Krieg geschickt zu werden und bat, als Verwalter in Edoras bleiben zu dürfen.

Éomer lachte. "Und wenn dieser Vorwand Euch nicht vom Krieg befreit, edelste Schlangenzunge", spottete er, "welches weniger ehrenvolle Amt würdet Ihr annehmen? Einen Sack Mehl ins Gebirge tragen – wenn irgendjemand Euch einen anvertraute?"

Aber Gandalf lachte nicht. Er nannte Schlangenzunge kühn und listig und fuhr den Berater plötzlich mit entsetzlicher Stimme an: "Nieder, Schlange! Auf den Bauch mit dir! Wie lange ist es her, dass Saruman dich gekauft hat? Was war der versprochene Preis? Wenn alle Männer tot wären, solltest du dir deinen Teil des Schatzes nehmen und die Frau, die du begehrtest? Zu lange hast du sie unter deinen Augenlidern beobachtet und ihre Schritte belauert."

Éomer packte ergrimmt sein Schwert, denn er wusste nur allzu gut, wie Schlangenzunge seiner Schwester nachgestellt hatte, doch Gandalf gebot ihm Einhalt. Er sagte zum König, dass es gerecht wäre, den Verräter zu erschlagen, aber dass er nicht immer so war. Der König solle ihm ein Pferd geben und ihn gehen lassen, wohin er wolle. Théoden bot Schlangenzunge daraufhin an, entweder in den Krieg zu reiten oder zu gehen, wohin er wolle. Der tückische Berater beantwortete dieses großherzige Angebot auf die ihm eigene Weise. Er spuckte vor dem König auf den Boden und rannte davon. Dann nahm er ein Pferd und ritt aus Edoras fort, um nie wieder dorthin zurückzukehren.


	17. Flucht nach Dunharg

Théoden lud seine Gäste zu einem Mahl ein, während das Heer sich sammelte. Éowyn wartete dem König auf, doch ihre Blicke wanderten immer wieder zu Aragorn. Auf einmal wünschte sie sich überhaupt nicht mehr, ein Mann zu sein. Am Ende des Mahles brachte sie Wein und reichte den Kelch erst dem König, dann seinen Gästen. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, als sie vor Aragorn stand. Er lächelte. Sie reichte ihm den Kelch und dabei trafen sich ihre Hände. Bei der Berührung erzitterte sie.

"Heil, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn", sagte sie.

"Heil, Herrin von Rohan!", antwortete er, doch sein Lächeln war plötzlich dahin.

Nach dem Mahl ging Théoden vor die Tür von Meduseld, wo sich die Herolde und Hauptleute des Heeres versammelt hatten. Der König bestimmte Éomer zu seinem Erben. Auf Hámas Vorschlag setzte Théoden Éowyn als Herrscherin über das verbliebene Volk ein, das sich nach Dunharg begeben sollte. Éowyn empfing vom König ein Schwert und einen Harnisch.

"Lebewohl, Schwestertochter!", sagte Théoden. "Dunkel ist die Stunde, dennoch werden wir vielleicht zur Goldenen Halle zurückkehren. Doch in Dunharg kann sich das Volk lange verteidigen, und wenn die Schlacht schlecht ausgeht, werden dorthin alle kommen, die entrinnen."

"Sprich nicht so", antwortete Éowyn. "Ein Jahr wird für mich jeder Tag dauern, der bis zu deiner Rückkehr vergeht." Doch während sie noch sprach, wanderte ihr Blick zu Aragorn, der nahebei stand.

"Der König wird zurückkehren", sagte er. "Fürchtet Euch nicht! Nicht im Westen, sondern im Osten erwartet uns unser Schicksal."

Théoden und Gandalf gingen die Treppe hinunter; Éomer und Gandalfs Gefährten folgten ihnen. Allein stand Éowyn vor der Tür der Goldenen Halle. Sie hatte das Schwert senkrecht vor sich gestellt und den Harnisch angelegt, der silbern in der Nachmittagssonne schimmerte.

Nachdenklich blickte sie auf das Heer von über tausend Mann, das sich am Tor von Edoras versammelt hatte. Die lauten und freudigen Rufe, die die Männer ausstießen, als der König zu ihnen kam, waren weithin zu hören. Als kurz darauf Gandalf auf Schattenfell stieg, warf er auf einmal seinen Hut und seinen grauen Mantel fort und sein weißes Gewand strahlte blendend in der Sonne. Da rief Aragorn etwas aus, was Éowyn wegen der Entfernung zuerst nicht genau verstand, aber die Männer nahmen seine Worte auf.

"Unser König und der Weiße Reiter!", riefen sie. "Auf Eorlingas!"

Auf ein Zeichen des Königs ritt das Heer nach Westen. Still und allein vor der Goldenen Halle stehend sah Éowyn lange den Reitern nach, bis ihre glitzernden Speere nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Ihr Gefühle waren gemischt: Einerseits war sie stolz und erfreut, dass Théoden ihr die Herrschaft anvertraut hatte, doch andererseits wäre sie gerne mitgeritten. Sicher würden die Männer des Heeres im Kampf für die Freiheit der Mark Heldentaten vollbringen und Ruhm erringen! Überdies fürchtete sie um das Leben derer, die das Heer anführten. Um ihren Onkel und ihren Bruder. Ja, und auch um Aragorn. Sie seufzte.

Doch dann besann sie sich auf ihre Pflichten als Herrin von Rohan. Durch ihre Dienerinnen ließ sie die verbliebenen Einwohner von Edoras zusammenrufen. Als das Volk sich vor der Halle versammelt hatte, sprach sie:

"Auf Geheiß des Königs wird die Stadt geräumt. Wir brechen morgen bei Sonnenaufgang auf und suchen Zuflucht in Dunharg. Beladet euch nicht mit Schätzen! Nur das Nötigste nehmt mit an Vorräten! Geht heute früh zu Bett, denn der morgige Tag wird hart!"

Es gab einiges Murren unter den älteren Leuten, als die Leute in ihre Häuser zurückkehrten, aber niemand wagte es, der Herrin an jenem Abend zu widersprechen.

Doch am Morgen, als die meisten Bewohner der Stadt sich an den Toren zum Aufbruch sammelten, fielen einige harte Worte. Einige der wohlhabenden Leute beklagten sich lauthals, dass sie ihre Kostbarkeiten ungeschützt zurücklassen sollten.

"Soll ich meine Besitztümer hier lassen, damit sich Sarumans Orks an ihnen erfreuen können?", fragte ein alter Mann.

"Wisset, dass es dem König nicht besser ergeht als euch!", rief Éowyn. "Auch seine Besitztümer bleiben hier. Bedenkt, dass das Leben der Menschen wertvoller ist als jeder noch so teure Schatz. Und nun Schluss mit dem müßigen Gerede! Nach Dunharg zu gehen ist ein Befehl des Königs, den ich als seine Vertreterin ausführen werde!" Die letzten Worte sprach sie in einem scharfen Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Die Murrenden verstummten eingeschüchtert, doch die meisten Leute stimmten Éowyn zu. Vereinzelt erklangen Rufe wie "Heil unserer Herrin!"

Schließlich verließen sie alle die Stadt. Da die meisten Rösser für das Heer benötigt wurden, waren nur wenige Pferde für die Leute von Edoras übrig geblieben. Éowyn befahl, die schwächsten Leute reiten zu lassen. Auch ihr eigenes Pferd Windfola ritt sie nicht selbst, sondern ließ eine alte Frau in den Sattel.

Sie begaben sich auf einen Weg, der am westlichen Stadtrand entlang des Ufers des Flusses Scheeborn ins Gebirge führte. Zum Abschied blickte Éowyn ein letztes Mal auf Edoras und Meduseld. Dann wanderte ihr Blick nach oben zum Himmel. Die aufgehende Sonne war in Dunst gehüllt, doch es war warm für die Jahreszeit. Während sie weitergingen, blickten sie immer wieder nach Osten, denn dort verdunkelte sich der Himmel mehr und mehr und die Luft wurde drückender.

"Wird es etwa ein Gewitter geben?", fragte sich Éowyn. "So früh im Jahr?" Dann zweifelte sie daran, dass dies wirklich ein irdisches Wetter war und erinnerte sie sich der Worte, die Aragorn beim Abschied gesprochen hatte. Fürwahr, die größere Gefahr nicht nur für die Mark, sondern für ganz Mittelerde lauerte im Osten. Selbst wenn Saruman besiegt würde, was konnten die Menschen von Rohan und Gondor gegen den viel mächtigeren Dunklen Herrscher ausrichten? Während sie noch darüber nachdachte, sah sie, dass fern im Westen eine zweite Dunkelheit aufzusteigen schien.

"Als ob sie sich abgesprochen hätten", dachte Éowyn. Sicher hatte ihr Bruder recht, als er argwöhnte, dass es ein Bündnis zwischen Orthanc und dem Dunklen Turm gab.

Im Laufe des Tages nahm die Schwüle der Luft zu, was das Vorankommen erschwerte. Von Edoras bis Dunharg waren es zwar nur acht Meilen wie der Vogel fliegt, doch der Weg klomm hinauf ins Weiße Gebirge und die Kinder und alten Menschen konnten nur langsam gehen. Mehrmals mussten sie anhalten, um zu rasten. Doch die Eorlingas waren ein beherztes Volk und wann immer die Herrin den Befehl zum Weitergehen gab, gehorchten sie und die Stärkeren halfen den Schwächeren dabei, wieder aufzustehen.

Immer näher rückten die hohen Berge, auf die die Menschen aus Edoras zugingen. Rechts ragte das gewaltige, schneebedeckte Starkhorn in den Himmel empor, links erhoben sich hinter den weißen Gipfeln des Irensaga die dunklen Hänge des unheimlichen Dwimorbergs, von dem es hieß, das dort Geister von Toten hausten. Je länger der Tag voranschritt, desto mehr Wolken verhüllten die Gipfel. Endlich, als die Sonne bereits im Westen unterging, merkten sie, dass es nicht mehr weiter bergauf ging. Vor sich sahen sie Hütten. Sie hatten das Hargtal erreicht.

Die erschöpften Leute von Edoras seufzten erleichtert auf. Die Bewohner von Dunharg kamen aus ihren Hütten und hießen die Neuankömmlinge willkommen. Auch unter ihnen waren nur wenige waffenfähige Männer, denn die meisten von ihnen waren schon vor Tagen mit ihrem Herren Dúnhere nach Westen in den Krieg gezogen. Immerhin hatte Dúnhere zumindest eine kleine Einheit zum Schutz zurückgelassen.

Dunharg war eine Zufluchstätte, in der etliche Hütten für die Aufnahme von Flüchtenden bereit standen. Die vielen Flüchtlinge aus Edoras auf die Hütten zu verteilen, war indes eine zeitraubende Tätigkeit, die auch noch dadurch erschwert wurde, dass ein Gewitter ausbrach und ein kurzer, aber heftiger Regen herab prasselte. Auch nachdem das Gewitter nach Westen abgezogen war, musste sich Éowyn noch bis tief in die Nacht um die Verteilung der Unterkünfte und der Verpflegung kümmern. Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als sie sich schließlich in einer der Hütten völlig erschöpft schlafen legte.

Tags darauf ruhte sie sich aus, so gut es ging. Doch als die größte körperliche Erschöpfung vorbei war, wanderten ihre Gedanken wieder in die Ferne. Was war aus dem König und seinem Heer geworden? Und wie war es Aragorn ergangen? Sie wünschte sich, zu erfahren, was im Krieg geschehen war, doch an diesem Tag kam keine Nachricht aus dem Westen.

Am nächsten Tag jedoch kam endlich ein Bote aus der Richtung von Edoras heran geritten. Éowyn empfing ihn vor ihrer Hütte. Der Bote stieg vom Pferd und verneigte sich vor ihr.

"Seid gegrüßt, Herrin, ich bin Folcred, Fréas Sohn und hier im Hargtal zu Hause", sagte er. "Mein Herr Dúnhere und der Marschall Elfhelm sandten mich, um Euch Nachrichten vom Schlachtfeld zu bringen."

"Dann sprich", gebot Éowyn. "Seit die schmerzliche Nachricht vom Tode meines Vetters Théodred nach Edoras gelangte, habe ich nichts mehr vom Verlauf des Krieges erfahren. Was hast du vom König gehört?"

"Ich fürchte, über den König kann ich nicht viel sagen", antwortete Folcred. "Ich hörte nur, dass er und Euer Bruder sich mit dem Heer nach Helms Klamm zurückzogen. Doch wenn Ihr erlaubt, Herrin, so will ich die Ereignisse der Reihe nach erzählen. 

Nach dem Tode Théodreds übernahm Erkenbrand die Befehlsgewalt über die Verteidiger der Westfold, aber er erschien zunächst nicht selbst auf dem Feld, sondern sammelte seine Männer im Süden und übertrug Grimbold die Verteidigung der Furten des Isen, während Elfhelm seine Reiter weiter östlich postierte. Wir von der Schar Dúnheres gehörten auch zu Grimbolds Truppen und waren entschlossen, die Furten gegen jeden Angriff aus Isengart zu halten. Aber vor drei Tagen wurden wir angegriffen und mussten uns zurückziehen, denn Sarumans Streitmacht war zu gewaltig. 

Östlich der Furten schlugen wir ein Lager auf, doch es wurde noch in der gleichen Nacht von Orks und Dunländern angegriffen. Wir bildeten einen Schildwall, doch wir waren zu wenige und weder Erkenbrand noch Elfhelm konnte uns zur Hilfe kommen. Als der Schildwall brach, führte Dúnhere auf Grimbolds Befehl einen kühnen Gegenangriff an, der den Feind verwirrte und so immerhin bewirkte, dass wir nicht völlig überrannt wurden, sondern fliehen konnten. Leider wurden Grimbolds Truppen dabei zerstreut. Aber Dúnhere konnte seine Leute zusammenhalten und nach einiger Zeit trafen wir auf die Scharen Elfhelms, die in ein Gefecht mit Wolfreitern verwickelt waren. Wir schlossen uns Elfhelm an und konnten einige der Wolfreiter töten und die übrigen vertreiben.

Am nächsten Tag versuchten wir, möglichst viele der verstreuten Männer zu sammeln. Dabei ritten wir wieder nach Westen, in die Nähe der Furten und gerieten immer wieder in Scharmützel mit dem Feind. Am Abend erschien bei einem solchen Gefecht auf einmal von Osten kommend ein Reiter in Weiß, der wie ein Blitz herangeschossen kam. Zunächst fürchteten wir, Saruman selbst sei gekommen, doch das Nahen des Reiters erfüllte unsere Feinde mit Entsetzen und schlug sie in die Flucht. Wir sahen dann, dass es Gandalf war, den man aber kaum noch Graurock nennen kann.

An den Furten besprach er sich kurz mit Elfhelm. Er berichtete uns, dass der König sich nach Helms Klamm begeben hatte und dass das große Heer aus Isengart ihm wahrscheinlich dorthin folgen würde. Grimbold sei nicht weit von uns entfernt ebenfalls im Rücken des feindlichen Heeres und er, Gandalf, habe ihn nach Süden geschickt, um sich Erkenbrand anzuschließen. Gandalf hieß Elfhelm, nach Edoras zu reiten, da es unbewacht sei und er fürchte, dass Saruman vielleicht Wolfreiter dorthin senden würde. Nach dem Gespräch mit Elfhelm ritt Gandalf nach Isengart.

Bevor wir nach Edoras aufbrachen, errichteten wir ein Hügelgrab auf dem Werder in den Furten und da sind nun alle Kämpfer der Mark, die dort fielen, begraben. Noch in der Nacht machten wir uns auf dem Weg nach Edoras. Unterwegs wurden wir von Gandalf eingeholt, der uns allerdings nicht berichtete, was er in Isengart gesehen oder getan hatte, sondern uns nur kurz sagte, dass er auf der Suche nach Erkenbrand und Grimbold sei, und beabsichtige, mit ihnen nach Helms Klamm dem König zur Hilfe zu eilen. Dann ritt er eilends von dannen. Wir setzten unseren Rückweg nach Edoras fort und fanden unsere Hauptstadt heute verlassen, aber unversehrt vor. Soviel, Herrin, kann ich berichten. Was in Helms Klamm geschehen ist, weiß ich leider nicht."

"Ich danke dir, Folcred", sagte Éowyn. "Es erleichtert mir das Herz, dass die Goldene Halle nun wieder bewacht ist."

Nachdem der Bote gegangen war, dachte Éowyn lange darüber nach, was er ihr berichtet hatte. Immer wieder kehrten ihre Gedanken zu der Frage zurück, was in Helms Klamm geschehen war. Waren Gandalf und Erkenbrand dort rechtzeitig angekommen? Oder war die Hornburg gefallen? War der König noch am Leben? Und ihr Bruder? Und Aragorn? Diese Fragen ließen sie den ganzen Tag nicht in Ruhe und quälten sie auch noch, als sie nachts in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.


	18. Faramirs Auftrag

Tief in Gedanken stand Faramir auf dem Wall des siebten Rings von Minas Tirith. Über sieben Monate waren vergangen, seit Boromir die Stadt verlassen hatte und es bestand nur noch wenig Hoffnung, dass er zurückkehren würde. Keine Nachricht war von ihm gekommen und niemand in Gondor hatte ihn gesehen.

Wie Boromir vorausgesagt hatte, ergaben sich für Faramir etliche Gelegenheiten, sich als Heermeister zu bewähren. Während des Sommers und des Herbstes hatte es an den Grenzen immer wieder Gefechte gegeben, auch wenn es nicht wieder zu einem so großen Angriff wie in Osgiliath kam. Im Winter ließen die Gefechte nach, doch die Menschen von Minas Tirith ahnten, dass ihnen noch Schlimmeres bevorstehen würde. Denethor und Faramir waren überdies sehr beunruhigt über die Nachrichten von Sarumans Verrat, die sie von den Rohirrim erhalten hatten. Dieser Verrat könnte verhindern, dass Gondor im Krieg Hilfe aus Rohan erhielt.

Faramir blickte nach Nordosten über den Pelennor zu den Ruinen von Osgiliath. Bald würde er wieder dorthin gehen um Wache zu halten, denn es war zu befürchten, dass der Feind wieder angreifen würde, wenn der Winter zu Ende ging. Während der Heermeister noch über die Felder blickte, wanderten seine Gedanken zu seinem verschwundenen Bruder. In letzter Zeit hatte er sich auch damit befasst, was wäre, wenn Boromir nicht zurückkehren würde. Dann wäre er, Faramir, Denethors Erbe und zukünftiger Truchsess. Faramir gefiel dieser Gedanke nicht, denn er hatte nie danach gestrebt, über Gondor zu herrschen. Er war darauf eingerichtet, sein ganzes Leben lang dem Herren Gondors zu dienen – zuerst seinem Vater, dann seinem Bruder. Überdies hielt er Boromir für viel geeigneter zum Herrschen als sich selbst. Stolzer, herrischer und kühner als er war sein großer Bruder, den er liebte und bewunderte – der richtige Mann für Gondor in gefährlichen und kriegerischen Zeiten. Wäre er doch nur hier! Faramir stellte sich auf einmal das Erschallen von Boromirs Horn vor. 

Aber halt, das war keine Vorstellung im Geiste! Er hörte das Horn wirklich! Aber der Klang war undeutlich und schien aus weiter Ferne im Norden zu kommen. Doch plötzlich erstarb er.

Der Heermeister wandte sich an einen der Wächter der Veste, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er das Horn tatsächlich gehört hatte.

"Beregond", fragte er aufgeregt. "Hast du es auch gehört? Das Horn Boromirs?"

"Ja, Heermeister", antwortete Beregond, "ich glaubte zunächst, es sei nur ein Echo in meinen Gedanken, doch dann merkte ich, dass dem nicht so war und das Horn tatsächlich erschallte."

Faramir dankte Beregond und eilte in die Veste, um seinen Vater zu sprechen. Denethor kam gerade die Treppe vom Turm herab geeilt.

"Das Horn Boromirs!", rief Faramir laut. "Ich habe es gehört!"

"Ja!", antwortete Denethor ebenso laut. "Ich war in der Spitze des Turmes habe es auch gehört! Aber plötzlich brach es ab!"

Vater und Sohn waren beide sehr beunruhigt. Sie hielten beide den Klang des Horns für ein böses Omen und fürchteten mehr noch als zuvor um das Leben Boromirs. Der Truchsess beschloss, Kundschafter an die nördlichen Grenzen zu schicken, die nach Boromir Ausschau halten sollten.

Zwei Tage später ritt Faramir nach Osgiliath. In den Ruinen der alten Hauptstadt war es ruhig und vom Westufer konnte man keine feindlichen Bewegungen auf der anderen Seite des Flusses sehen. Fast schien es, als hätte der Feind den Osten der Ruinenstadt geräumt. Aber die Soldaten, die das Westufer bewachten, wussten, das dem nicht so war. Seit dem Angriff im vorherigen Sommer hatten Orks und üble Menschen immer wieder Boote ans Ufer herangebracht und waren losgefahren, um Gondor zu überfallen. Es kam zwar nur zu vereinzelten Plänkeleien und Plünderungen, doch diese reichten, um in Gondor die Angst vor dem Feind aus dem Osten zu vergrößern.

An dem Tag, als Faramir in Osgiliath ankam, rührte sich der Feind jedoch nicht, ebenso wenig am nächsten Tag. Spät am Abend begab sich der Heermeister alleine zu einem Schilfufer am nördlichen Rand von Osgiliath, um von dort aus den Anduin und das gegenüberliegende Ufer zu beobachten. Er blickte angespannt über den Strom, doch es rührte sich nichts.

Es war die Mitternachtsstunde und Faramir war schon sehr müde, als er auf einmal aufschreckte. Auf dem Fluss war ein Boot! Es kam von Norden und trieb langsam mit der Strömung. Klein war es, von seltsamer Form und niemand war zu sehen, der es ruderte oder steuerte. Was Faramir jedoch erschreckte, war ein bleiches Licht, das das Boot umgab. Aber gleichzeitig fühlte er sich aus einem unbekannten Grund zu dem Boot hingezogen. Er stand auf, ging ans Ufer und watete hinaus in den Strom. Zu seiner Verwunderung drehte das Boot auf ihn zu und wurde langsamer. Schließlich war es in der Reichweite seiner Hand, doch Faramir wagte nicht, es zu berühren. Tief lag es im Wasser, als ob es schwer beladen sei. Der Heermeister beugte sich nach vorne, um in das Boot zu schauen.

Es schien mit Wasser gefüllt zu sein. Mittendrin lag ein Krieger, der scheinbar schlief. Aber Faramir sah, dass der Mann tot war und erkannte ihn: Es war Boromir, sein geliebter Bruder. Schöner war sein Gesicht, als es der zutiefst bestürzte Faramir in Erinnerung hatte. Viele Verletzungen waren an dem Toten zu sehen und sein Schwert lag geborsten auf seinen Knien. Faramir erkannte auch die Rüstung seines Bruders. Nur den schönen Gürtel, der aus verschlungenen goldenen Blättern zu bestehen schien, hatte er nie gesehen. Doch etwas, das Boromir stets bei sich trug, fehlte.

"Boromir!", rief Faramir entsetzt. "Wo ist dein Horn? Wohin gehst du? O Boromir!"

Aber das Boot drehte wieder in die Strömung und verschwand schimmernd in der Nacht. Faramir blickte ihm fassungslos und wie gelähmt nach, bis es nicht mehr zu sehen war. Es kam ihm wie ein Traum vor, aber er wusste, dass es kein Traum war, denn er erwachte nicht. Stattdessen weinte er hemmungslos. Er war so aufgewühlt und voller Trauer, dass er in jener Nacht keinen Schlaf fand. Am nächsten Morgen ritt er eilends zurück nach Minas Tirith.

Völlig aufgelöst berichtete Faramir Denethor, was er gesehen hatte, aber der Truchsess wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass sein erstgeborener Sohn tot war. Er schrie Faramir an, dass dies nicht sein könne und er geträumt haben müsse.

Doch noch am selben Tag brachten zwei Männer die beiden Teile des gespaltenen Horns, die an Land gespült worden waren, nach Minas Tirith.

Am Abend rief Denethor Faramir zu einer Unterredung zu sich. Der Truchsess sah elend aus; seine Augen waren von heftigem Weinen gerötet.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angeschrien habe", sagte Denethor, "aber ich wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass Boromir gefallen ist. Doch nun, da die Bruchstücke des Horns im Anduin gefunden wurden, zweifle ich nicht mehr an deinen Worten. Es ist geschehen, was ich schon lange befürchtet habe. Gondor hat seinen besten Mann bei einem sinnlosen Abenteuer verloren…" Er stockte und brach in Tränen aus.

Faramir, in dessen Augen ebenfalls Tränen standen, trat auf Denethor zu. "Vater!", sagte er.

Doch Denethor fand seine Fassung wieder und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. "Ich habe dich nicht zu mir gerufen, um mit dir gemeinsam zu weinen", sagte er. "Die Zeit, Boromir zu betrauern, wird es geben, doch sie ist nicht jetzt. Die Trauer um den Toten darf uns nicht davon abhalten, das zu tun, was für die Lebenden notwendig ist. Krieg zieht herauf – und diesmal, fürchte ich, werden es keine vereinzelten Überfälle sein, sondern ein großer Angriff, mit dem der Feind versuchen wird, uns zu vernichten. Er sammelt seine Verbündeten und ruft sie in sein Reich. Der ganze Osten ist in Bewegung und auch vom Süden kommen seine Vasallen heran. Die Haradrim marschieren ungehindert und sorglos durch Ithilien, denn sie glauben, dass dieses Land schon unter der Herrschaft des Namenlosen steht.

Das dürfen wir nicht länger zulassen! Du musst mit den Waldläufern nach Ithilien gehen. Ihr müsst die nächste Heerschar der Haradrim, die dorthin kommt, vernichten. Und erschlagt auch sonst alle, die ihr in Ithilien findet und die dort ohne meine Erlaubnis herumstreifen. Wann könnt ihr aufbrechen?"

"Schon morgen, wenn es sein muss", antwortete Faramir. "Ich hatte erwartet, dass ich bald nach Ithilien gehen soll. Die Waldläufer sind schon vorbereitet."

"Das ist gut", sagte Denethor. "Dann brecht morgen auf. Aber kehrt zurück, sobald ihr euren Auftrag erledigt habt. In Ithilien können wir dem Feind einige Nadelstiche versetzen, aber wenn er mit all seiner Macht Minas Tirith angreift, werden wir hier jeden Mann brauchen. Ich glaube sogar…" Er zögerte und versank in Gedanken.

"Was ist, Vater?", fragte Faramir.

"Nun, ich denke, wir werden Rohan um Beistand bitten müssen", sagte Denethor nachdenklich. "Ich erwäge, einen Boten mit dem Roten Pfeil nach Edoras zu senden."

"Aber nach allem, was wir zuletzt aus Rohan vernahmen, können uns die Rohirrim nicht helfen", wandte Faramir ein. "Sie werden selbst an ihrer Westgrenze vom Verräter Saruman angegriffen."

"Ja, ich weiß", stöhnte Denethor. "Wir können nur darauf hoffen, dass sie mit ihm fertig werden. Ich werde den Roten Pfeil wohl nicht schon heute entsenden, doch allzu lange darf ich nicht mehr zögern. Aber zunächst werden wir alleine handeln müssen. Faramir, benachrichtige die Waldläufer, auf dass sie morgen bereit zum Aufbruch sind."

Faramir tat, wie ihn sein Vater geheißen hatte. Am nächsten Tag brach er mit zweihundertfünfzig Waldläufern von Minas Tirith auf. Sie marschierten auf der Großen Weststraße gen Norden zum Druadan-Wald. Tags darauf verließen sie die Straße, die nach Westen abbog und gingen weiter nordwärts, bis sie bei der befestigten Insel Cair Andros den Fluss erreichten. Am Westufer bestiegen sie Boote und fuhren zur Insel, wo sie von der Besatzung begrüßt wurden. Die Festung war stark bemannt, auch fünfzig Waldläufer unter Führung von Madril hatten dort auf ihre Kameraden aus Minas Tirith gewartet. Am Abend besprach sich Faramir mit Madril.

"Was gibt es Neues?", fragte der Heermeister. "Habt ihr Nachricht aus Rohan erhalten?"

"Nur Gerüchte, Heermeister", antwortete Madril. "Aber es scheint nicht gut zu stehen. Saruman hat wohl einen großen Angriff begonnen. Es heißt, dass Théodred, der Sohn des Königs gefallen sei. Mehr haben wir nicht vernommen."

"Das ist schlimme Kunde", sagte Faramir beunruhigt. "Und was geschieht an unseren Grenzen?"

"Unsere Späher berichten, dass Ostlinge und Südländer das Schwarze Tor passieren."

"Wie viele?"

"Mehrere Tausend. Täglich kommen mehr."

"Mehrere Tausend…", wiederholte Faramir nachdenklich. "Der Namenlose wird uns bald angreifen. Und es wird ein harter Schlag. Ich fürchte, er weiß jetzt, dass wir nicht die Kraft haben, ihn abzuwehren, wenn Saruman uns der Hilfe aus Rohan beraubt. Umso wichtiger ist es, dass wir in Ithilien zumindest einen kleinen Schlag gegen ihn ausführen können. Wie viele Späher haben wir derzeit noch auf der Ostseite des Flusses?"

"Etwa vierzig Mann unter der Führung von Beleg. Er erwartet in Henneth Annûn unser Kommen."

"Dann dürfen wir ihn nicht länger warten lassen. Wir brechen morgen früh auf."

In der Morgendämmerung überquerten sie den Fluss und betraten Ithilien. Dieses schöne, waldreiche Land wurde einst von Dúnedain bewohnt, Menschen númenorischer Herkunft, die sich kaum mit anderen Stämmen von Gondor vermischt hatten. Auch die Truchsessenfamilie stammte von den Dúnedain von Ithilien ab, denn ihr Haus wurde begründet von Húrin von Emyn Arnen, Truchsess des Königs Minardil und Vorfahre aller folgenden Truchsessen. Doch die letzten Bewohner Ithiliens waren schon vor vielen Jahren über den Fluss geflohen, als der Feind in sein Reich zurückgekehrt und der Feurige Berg in Flammen ausgebrochen war. Die Waldläufer waren Nachfahren dieser Bewohner und sie hatten die gefährliche Aufgabe, im Land ihrer Ahnen die Diener des Feindes zu bekämpfen. Dabei setzten sie auf Heimlichkeit, Schnelligkeit und gute Kenntnis der Wälder. Mit dieser Taktik waren sie seit vielen Jahren erfolgreich, aber diese Erfolge waren für den Feind nichts weiter als lästige "Nadelstiche", wie sie Denethor nannte.

Am Nachmittag erreichten Faramir und die Waldläufer den versteckten Zufluchtsort Henneth Annûn. Beleg berichtete dem Heermeister, dass just an diesem Tage eine große Heerschar der Haradrim auf der Straße zum Schwarzen Tor unterwegs sei, diese aber jetzt wahrscheinlich schon nordöstlich von Henneth Annûn sei und daher wenig Aussicht bestand, sie einzuholen. Allerdings sei damit zu rechnen, dass in drei bis vier Tagen der nächste Verband der Südländer herankäme. Faramir war zwar nicht erfreut, die erste feindliche Abteilung entkommen zu lassen, doch er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sie zu verfolgen und es aussichtsreicher war, auf die nächste feindliche Heerschar zu warten und diese anzugreifen.


	19. Die Wälder Ithiliens

Beleg hatte bereits Späher nach Süden geschickt, die Meldung erteilen sollten, sobald die Südländer kamen. Drei Tage nach Faramirs Ankunft kehrten einige von ihnen zurück und meldeten, dass ein großer Heeresverband der Haradrim, mindestens fünfhundert, vielleicht sogar sechshundert Mann stark und damit größer als der vorhergehende, im Anmarsch sei. Faramir beriet sich darauf mit den Hauptleuten der Waldläufer. Sie beschlossen, den Südländern eine Falle zu stellen. Und sie wussten auch, wo sie es tun würden. Die Straße aus dem Süden, auf der die Feinde heranrückten, durchlief an einer Stelle nordöstlich von Henneth Annûn einen engen Durchstich zwischen zwei Böschungen – eine ideale Stelle für einen Hinterhalt. Am nächsten Tag zur Mittagszeit, so schätzten die Späher, würden die Haradrim dort sein.

Noch bevor der Morgen graute, brachen die Waldläufer auf. Sie gingen in die Richtung der Straße. Die Sonne ging über dem Schattengebirge auf und warf ihr Licht auf die Wälder von Nord-Ithilien, in denen sich die erste Knospen und Blüten des beginnenden Frühlings zeigten. Doch die Männer, die in Grün und Braun gekleidet und mit verhüllten Gesichtern den Wald unauffällig und leise durchschritten, verschwendeten an diesem Morgen keine Gedanken an die Schönheit des Landes, das ihre Vorfahren einst bewohnt hatten. Sie blickten auf das finstere Gebirge und ihre Anspannung wuchs. Faramir dachte an das bevorstehende Gefecht und sprach gelegentlich mit Madril und Anborn, seinen engsten Vertrauten unter den Waldläufern.

Nach einiger Zeit sahen sie im Wald einen kleinen See, der unweit der Straße lag. Doch bevor sie das Ufer des Sees erreichten, gab Beleg, der die Vorhut anführte, das Zeichen zum Anhalten und zur Vorsicht. Sofort blieb die ganze Schar stehen. Faramir schlich zur Vorhut und fragte Beleg leise, was denn passiert sei.

"Seht dort, am Seeufer!", flüsterte Beleg. "Sieht wie ein Ork aus."

Faramir blickte durch die Bäume und sah, dass am Ufer ein seltsames Geschöpf sich über den See beugte und hineinblickte. Es hatte tatsächlich eine hässliche, orkähnliche Gestalt, war aber kleiner und viel dünner als ein Ork.

Einige der Waldläufer legten Pfeile in ihre Bögen. "Sollen wir schießen?", fragte Beleg. 

"Nein", antwortete Faramir, "versucht, es lebendig einzufangen. Vielleicht ist es doch kein Ork." Er gab den Männern ein Zeichen, und einige von ihnen gingen los, um das Wesen zu umzingeln. Aber das Geschöpf blickte auf und sah in die Richtung, aus der die Waldläufer kamen. Es sprang auf, rannte auf allen vieren davon und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen. Beleg und einige andere Waldläufer rannten hinterher.

Faramir hätte am liebsten laut geflucht. "Wenn das ein Orkspäher ist, dann legen wir keinen Hinterhalt, sondern sitzen bald selbst in der Falle", sagte er sich. Doch er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken herausgerissen.

"Heermeister!", rief Anborn. "Seht, dort drüben! Entweder kommt das von diesem Wesen oder es sind noch mehr Späher hier."

Faramir blickte in die Richtung, in die Anborn gezeigt hatte und sah, dass dort Rauch aufstieg, der vielleicht von einem Lagerfeuer stammte.

"Wer weiß, ob es überhaupt Späher sind", sagte Faramir. "Aber wer immer dort ist, darf uns diesmal nicht entkommen. Ich werde selbst dort hingehen, um herauszufinden, was da ist. Sind es Orks, so müssen wir sie sofort töten. Anborn, Mablung und Damrod kommen mit mir. Madril, bleibe mit den anderen hier und warte auf Beleg und seine Männer."

Faramir und seine Begleiter gingen in die Richtung des Rauches. Sie verteilten sich und schlichen sich leise an. Faramir sah, dass der sich der Rauch verzog. Jemand oder etwas hatte wohl das Feuer gelöscht. Aber er war sich sicher, dass der Rauch von einer Stelle aufgestiegen war, die im Farn hinter einigen Lorbeerbäumen lag. Mit einem Pfiff gab er das Zeichen, sich wieder zu sammeln. Mablung antwortete ebenfalls mit einem Pfiff.

Als die anderen wieder nahe beieinander waren, sprachen die Männer leise miteinander, auch wenn sie sich im Dickicht nicht sehen konnten. Faramir sagte verstohlen:

"Bleibt noch auseinander, wir müssen es umzingeln."

"Wo ist der Rauch hergekommen?", fragte Anborn. 

"Hier! Hier ist es, wo der Rauch hergekommen ist!", sagte Damrod. "Es wird ganz nah sein. Im Farn, zweifellos. Wir werden’s gleich haben wie ein Karnickel in der Falle. Dann werden wir sehen, was für ein Wesen es ist."

"Freilich, und was es weiß", sagte Faramir.

Aus vier verschiedenen Richtungen stapften die Männer durch den Farn und blieben erstaunt stehen. Dort, mitten im Farn, standen zwei Gestalten, die man für wohlgenährte Knaben hätte halten können. Doch ihre Gesichter waren die von erwachsenen Männern und ihre unbeschuhten Füße waren auffällig stark behaart. Sie standen Rücken an Rücken, jeder von ihnen hielt ein kleines Schwert in der Hand.

"Wir haben nicht gefunden, was wir suchten", sagte Mablung. "Aber was haben wir eigentlich gefunden?"

"Keine Orks", sagte Damrod und ließ das Heft seines Schwertes los, das er gepackt hatte, als er die Klingen in den Händen der kleinen Gestalten sah.

"Elben?", fragte Anborn mit einem zweifelnden Blick auf die seltsamen grauen Mäntel, die die Fremdlinge trugen.

"Nein, keine Elben", sagte Faramir. "Elben wandern heutzutage nicht in Ithilien. Und Elben sind wunderschön anzusehen, oder so heißt es jedenfalls." 

"Womit Ihr meint, dass wir nicht schön sind, wenn ich Euch richtig verstehe", sagte der Dickere der kleinen Fremden. "Vielen Dank. Und wenn Ihr fertig seid, über uns zu reden, dann sagt Ihr uns vielleicht, wer _Ihr_ seid und warum Ihr zwei müde Wanderer nicht ruhen lassen könnt."

Faramir lachte grimmig und nannte seinen Namen und seinen Rang. "Aber es gibt keine Wanderer in diesem Land", sagte er, "nur die Diener des Dunklen Turms oder des Weißen."

"Aber wir sind weder das eine noch das andere", sagte der andere, weniger dicke Fremdling. "Und Wanderer sind wir, was immer Heermeister Faramir auch sagen mag." 

"Dann eilt Euch, Euch und Euren Auftrag zu erklären", sagte Faramir drängend. "Wir haben ein Werk zu vollbringen, und dies ist weder die richtige Zeit noch der richtige Ort zum Rätselraten oder um Verhandlungen zu führen. Nun los! Wo ist der Dritte von Eurer Gruppe!"

"Der Dritte?"

"Ja, der schleichende Kerl, den wir da unten seine Nase in den Teich stecken sahen. Er sieht hässlich aus. Irgendeine als Späher gezüchtete Orkgattung, nehme ich an, oder ein Handlanger von ihnen. Aber er ist uns entkommen durch irgendeine Arglist."

Der Fremdling antwortete, er wisse nicht, wo der Dritte sei. Er bat, das Wesen zu verschonen, da es nur ein Zufallsgefährte und elender Landstreicher sei. Dann sagte er, sie beide seien "Hobbits" aus dem Auenland und stellte sich als Frodo, Drogos Sohn und seinen Diener als Samweis, Hamfasts Sohn vor. "Wir haben einen weiten Weg zurückgelegt", sagte Frodo, "denn wir sind aus Bruchtal gekommen oder Imladris, wie manche es nennen."

Faramir stutzte, als er den Namen _Imladris_ hörte und lauschte aufmerksam, während Frodo fortfuhr. "Sieben Gefährten hatten wir. Einen verloren wir in Moria, die anderen verließen wir bei Parth Galen oberhalb von Rauros: zwei Verwandte von mir; auch ein Zwerg war dabei und ein Elb, und zwei Menschen. Es waren Aragorn und Boromir, der sagte, er sei aus Minas Tirith gekommen, einer Stadt im Süden."

"Boromir!", riefen die vier Menschen wie aus einem Munde.

Faramirs Herz schlug vor Aufregung schneller. "Boromir, der Sohn des Herrn Denethor?", fragte er angespannt. "Ihr kamt mit ihm? Das ist fürwahr eine Neuigkeit, wenn sie zutrifft."

Er nannte Boromirs Titel und sagte, dass sie ihn schmerzlich vermissen würden. "Wer seid Ihr denn, und was hattet Ihr mit ihm zu schaffen?", fragte er ungeduldig. "Antwortet rasch, denn die Sonne steigt schon!"

"Sind Euch die rätselhaften Worte bekannt, die Boromir nach Bruchtal brachte?", erwiderte Frodo.

_Das geborstene Schwert sollt ihr suchen,  
Nach Imladris ward es gebracht._

"Diese Worte sind fürwahr bekannt", sagte Faramir erstaunt. "Es ist ein Beweis für Eure Aufrichtigkeit, dass Ihr sie ebenfalls kennt." 

"Aragorn, den ich nannte, ist der Träger des Schwerts, das geborsten war", sagte Frodo. "Und wir sind die Halblinge, von denen im Gedicht die Rede ist."

"Das sehe ich", sagte Faramir nachdenklich. "Oder vielmehr sehe ich, dass es so sein könnte. Aber was ist Isildurs Fluch?"

"Das ist geheim", antwortete Frodo. "Zweifellos wird es zu gegebener Zeit erklärt werden."

"Wir müssen mehr darüber erfahren", sagte Faramir, "und hören, was Euch so weit gen Osten gebracht hat unter den Schatten von drüben." Er deutete in die Richtung des Gebirges. "Aber nicht jetzt. Wir haben etwas zu erledigen. Ihr seid in Gefahr, und Ihr hättet heute weder über Feld noch über Straße weit kommen können. Es wird hier in der Nähe harte Gefechte geben, ehe der Tag sich vollendet. Dann Tod oder rasche Flucht zurück zum Anduin. Ich werde zwei Mann zu Eurem Schutz zurücklassen, zu Eurem und meinem Besten. Der kluge Mann vertraut keinen Zufallsbegegnungen auf der Straße in diesem Land. Wenn ich zurückkehre, will ich mehr mit Euch sprechen."

"Lebt wohl!", sagte Frodo und verneigte sich tief. "Glaubt, was Ihr mögt, aber ich bin ein Freund aller Feinde des Einen Feindes. Wir würden mit Euch gehen, wenn wir Halblinge hoffen könnten, Euch nützlich zu sein, so beherzten und starken Männern, wie Ihr zu sein scheint, und wenn mein Auftrag es erlaubte. Möge das Licht leuchten auf Euren Schwertern!"

"Die Halblinge sind höfliche Leute, was immer sie sonst sein mögen", sagte Faramir. "Lebt wohl!"


	20. Der Kampf gegen die Haradrim

Faramir befahl Mablung und Damrod, die beiden Halblinge zu bewachen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass sie im Dienste des Feindes stehen", sagte er den Männern. "Indes wissen wir nicht, ob wir ihnen vertrauen können. Seid also freundlich, aber vorsichtig!"

Dann ging er mit Anborn zu der wartenden Waldläuferschar zurück. Dabei gingen ihm viele Gedanken durch den Kopf: Warum waren diese Halblinge mit Boromir unterwegs gewesen? Was wussten sie über seinen Tod? Und was hatte es mit _Isildurs Fluch_ auf sich? Doch als sie wieder bei der Schar waren, verdrängte er diese Fragen fürs erste und richtete seine Gedanken wieder auf den bevorstehenden Kampf.

Mittlerweile war auch Beleg zurückgekehrt und meldete, dass das seltsame Wesen entkommen sei.

"Das ist bedauerlich, aber wir können uns jetzt nicht mehr darum kümmern", sagte Faramir. "Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Südländer kommen. Wir müssen umgehend die Stellungen an der Straße beziehen."

Die Waldläufer folgten seinem Befehl und gingen zur Straße. Sie führte durch die unteren Hänge des Schattengebirges und demnach blickte man an ihrer Ostseite bergauf und an ihrer Westseite bergab. Doch an der Stelle, wo die Waldläufer ihren Hinterhalt legten, erhob sich auch auf der Westseite eine Böschung mit einem baumbesetzten Kamm, so dass man hier von beiden Seiten auf die Straße hinab sehen konnte. Noch war kein Feind zu sehen oder zu hören. Auf Faramirs Zeichen hin überquerten einhundert Männer unter Madrils Führung die Straße und legten sich zwischen den Bäumen auf der Ostseite auf die Lauer. Beleg führte vierzig Mann nach Norden. Nachdem sie ihre Stellung bezogen hatten, blickten die Männer angespannt auf die Straße hinab.

Es war Mittag, als endlich aus dem Süden die Geräusche marschierender Füße zu hören waren. Faramir blickte nach rechts. Kein Zweifel, der Feind kam heran. Kurz darauf kamen die Haradrim in Sicht. Lange Reihen schwärzlicher, bewaffneter Männer zu Fuß, gekleidet in roten Gewändern und reich verzierten Rüstungen waren zu sehen. Den Sitten ihres Volkes entsprechend hatten viele von ihnen ihre Gesichter verhüllt. Ihre Köpfe waren nach vorne gerichtet, keiner sah sich um. Sie schienen völlig arglos zu sein.

Die Haradrim kamen zu dem Durchstich, wo die Waldläufer warteten. Unbehelligt marschierten sie voran. Als die Vorhut bereits am nördlichen Ende des Durchstichs angelangt war, griff Faramir zu seinem Signalhorn und blies hinein. Im nächsten Augenblick erhoben sich die Waldläufer aus ihren Verstecken und zielten mit ihren Bögen auf die Südländer. Dutzende von Pfeilen flogen durch die Luft; viele von ihnen fanden ihr Ziel. Etliche Haradrim gingen tödlich getroffen zu Boden. Ihre verwirrten Reihen gerieten völlig in Unordnung. Die Vorhut versuchte, den tödlichen Pfeilen der Dúnedain zu entkommen und nach Norden zu fliehen. Und einigen der Südländer schien dies tatsächlich zu gelingen. Doch Faramir gab noch ein Signal mit seinem Horn und erhielt Antwort von Beleg. Er verstellte mit seinen Männern den Fliehenden den Weg. Die meisten von ihnen wurden erschossen, die übrigen von den Schwertern der Waldläufer erschlagen.

Einige der tollkühnsten der Haradrim versuchten, die Hänge zu beiden Seiten der Straße zu erklimmen und die Dúnedain anzugreifen. Auf der Ostseite waren diese Versuche aussichtslos, denn der Hang war zu hoch und alle Männer aus Harad, die es dort versuchten, wurden von den Pfeilen der Waldläufer getötet. Auf der Westseite jedoch war der Hang viel niedriger und so gelang es einigen der härtesten und stärksten unter den südländischen Kriegern, bis zu den Stellungen der Waldläufer vorzudringen und sie in Schwertkämpfe Mann gegen Mann zu verwickeln. Aber auch dieser Vorstoß wurde letztendlich abgewehrt.

Nun versuchten die noch lebenden Haradrim, am südlichen Ende des Durchstichs zu entkommen. Dort ging es westlich der Straße bergab. Die Männer aus Harad machten sich daran, die Straße zu verlassen und nach Westen durchzubrechen. Mehrere Waldläufer stellten sich den Südländern entgegen, doch sie wurden erschlagen. Als Faramir den Ausbruchsversuch der Haradrim sah, schlug er Alarm.

"Zur rechten Flanke, Dúnedain!", rief er. "Sie dürfen nicht entkommen. Zum Angriff! Gondor! Gondor!"

Unter Faramirs Führung griffen die Waldläufer die fliehenden Südländer an. Sie erschlugen einige, doch andere rannten weiter nach Westen. Die Waldläufer schossen den Fliehenden mehrere Pfeile hinterher. Mehrere der Haradrim wurden tödlich getroffen, einer von ihnen stürzte sterbend in das Farndickicht, wo sich Mablung und Damrod mit den beiden Halblingen aufhielten.

Faramir und seine Mannen setzten den Überlebenden nach, doch plötzlich wurden sie von einem Ausruf Damrods aufgeschreckt.

"Obacht! Obacht!", rief der Waldläufer. "Mögen die Valar ihn abwenden. Mûmak! Mûmak!"

Die Waldläufer drehten sich um und sahen zur Straße. Dort sahen sie zu ihrem Entsetzen, wie ein riesiges Tier in wilder Raserei den Abhang herunter rannte und laut trompetete. Auf seinem Rücken hielt sich verzweifelt ein hünenhafter Südländer fest.

"Geht ihm aus dem Weg!", schrie Faramir. "Bringt euch in Sicherheit!" Dann rannte er selbst zur Seite und ging zwischen einigen Bäumen in Deckung.

Einige Waldläufer schossen auf den Mûmak, doch konnten sie ihn dabei nicht ernsthaft verletzen, sondern verstärkten nur seine blinde Wut. Er zertrampelte mehrere Männer beider Seiten und raste weiter in die Wälder hinunter.

Nachdem der Mûmak fort war, erhob sich Faramir aus seiner Deckung und rief seine Männer mit einem Hornsignal herbei. Kurz darauf kamen die Waldläufer den Abhang von der Straße herab.

"In die Wälder! Nach Westen!", rief Faramir. "Kein Südländer darf entkommen!"

Dank des Mûmak, der mit seiner Raserei die Dúnedain aufgehalten hatte, hatten die fliehenden Haradrim einen kleinen Vorsprung. Doch bei ihrer eiligen Flucht hatten sie leicht erkennbare Spuren hinterlassen. Überdies kannten sich die Waldläufer in der Gegend besser aus und vermochten sich in den dichten Wäldern schnell fortzubewegen. So konnten sie die meisten Südländer rasch einholen und töten.

Als nur noch wenige der Haradrim flüchtig waren, überließ Faramir die weitere Verfolgung Madril und einer kleinen Schar und kehrte mit den meisten Waldläufern zur Straße zurück. Sie begaben sich zu dem Abhang, auf dem der Mûmak von der Straße herabgekommen war. Auch die Männer die unter Führung von Beleg gekämpft hatten, fanden sich dort ein. Am späten Nachmittag waren nur noch Madril und seine Schar in den Wäldern unterwegs.

Nachdem der Kampf weitgehend vorbei war, ließ Faramir die Verluste feststellen. Fast fünfzig Waldläufer waren gefallen, noch mehr waren verwundet. Faramir befahl, sich um die Verwundeten zu kümmern und ordnete eine Rast nach den Anstrengungen des Kampfes an. Die Männer setzten sich erleichtert hin und griffen zu ihren Wasserschläuchen, um ihren Durst zu stillen.

Der Heermeister ging zu der Stelle, wo Mablung und Damrod Wache hielten. Er sah, dass die beiden Halblinge schliefen und befahl, Frodo zu wecken, da er ihn befragen wollte.

Der Halbling stand langsam auf und stellte sich vor Faramir, der auf dem Boden saß. Der Heermeister bat um einen Bericht über seine Reise. Frodo sprach nur zögernd und vorsichtig. Faramir merkte schnell, dass der Halbling etwas verheimlichte und immer dann ausweichend antwortete, wenn von _Isildurs Fluch_ die Rede war. Dem Heermeister missfiel dies und fragte weiter nach. Dank seines Scharfsinns fand er bald heraus, dass es in Imladris eine Beratung gegeben hatte, bei der Boromir _Isildurs Fluch_ gesehen hatte. Doch das genügte Faramir nicht, denn er wollte mehr über die Reise seines Bruders und _Isildurs Fluch_ erfahren.

"Hattet Ihr das Ding in Verwahrung?", fragte er bohrend. "Es ist geheim, sagt Ihr; aber ist es das nicht, weil Ihr es verbergen wollt?"

"Nein, nicht weil ich so wollte", antwortete Frodo. "Es gehört mir nicht. Es gehört keinem Sterblichen, keinem großen und keinem kleinen; wenn einer Anspruch darauf erheben könnte, dann wäre es Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, den ich genannt habe, der Führer unserer Gemeinschaft von Moria bis Rauros."

"Warum er und nicht Boromir, Fürstensohn der Stadt, die von Elendils Söhnen gegründet wurde?"

"Weil Aragorn in direkter Linie, von Vater zu Vater, von Isildur, Elendils Sohn abstammt. Und das Schwert, das er trägt, ist Elendils Schwert."

Ein Murmeln der Verwunderung durchlief den Kreis der Männer. Einige riefen laut: "Elendils Schwert! Elendils Schwert kommt nach Minas Tirith! Das ist eine große Botschaft!" Faramir erinnerte sich, dass er vor einigen Monaten herausfinden wollte, ob noch Nachfahren der Könige von Arnor lebten, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

"Vielleicht", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. "Aber ein so hoher Anspruch wird begründet werden müssen, und klare Beweise werden gefordert werden, wenn dieser Aragorn jemals nach Minas Tirith kommt. Er war nicht gekommen, noch irgendeiner von Eurer Gemeinschaft, als ich vor sechs Tagen aufbrach."

Frodo erwiderte, dass Boromir mit Aragorns Anspruch zufrieden gab. Überhaupt könne Boromir Faramirs Fragen beantworten, denn er kenne auch den geheimen Auftrag, der Frodo von Elrond und dem ganzen Rat erteilt wurde. Schließlich sagte der Halbling in stolzem Ton, dass jene die behaupteten, gegen den Feind zu kämpfen, gut daran täten, seinen Auftrag nicht zu hindern. Doch Faramir ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, allerdings dachte er, es sei besser, nicht vor allen Männern weiter über Isildurs Fluch zu sprechen. Überdies fiel ihm auf, dass Frodo so redete, als ob Boromir noch leben würde.

Der Heermeister beschloss, den Halbling auf die Probe zu stellen und fragte ihn direkt, ob er ein Freund Boromirs war.

Frodo zögerte, was Faramir nicht entging. "Boromir war ein tapferes Mitglied unserer Gemeinschaft", sagte der Halbling schließlich. "Ja, ich für mein Teil war sein Freund."

"Dann würde es Euch betrüben, zu erfahren, dass er tot ist?", fragte Faramir mit einem grimmigen Lächeln.

"Das würde mich fürwahr betrüben", antwortete Frodo. Dann sah er Faramir an und seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. "Tot?" stammelte er und sein Entsetzen wirkte echt. "Meint Ihr, er _ist_ tot und Ihr wusstet es? Habt Ihr versucht, mich mit Worten hereinzulegen und Euer Spiel mit mir zu treiben? Oder versucht Ihr jetzt, mich mit einer Lüge in die Falle zu locken?"

"Ich würde nicht einmal einen Ork mit einer Lüge in die Falle locken", sagte Faramir.

"Wie ist er denn gestorben und woher wisst Ihr es? Da Ihr doch sagt, keiner der Gemeinschaft habe die Stadt erreicht, als Ihr sie verließet?"

"Was die Art seines Todes betrifft, so hatte ich gehofft, dass sein Freund und Gefährte mir berichten würde, wie es dazu kam."

"Aber er war gesund und munter, als wir uns trennten. Und er ist noch am Leben, soviel ich weiß. Obwohl es viele Gefahren auf der Welt gibt."

"Viele fürwahr", sagte Faramir, "und Verrat ist nicht die geringste."

Kaum hatte der Heermeister diese Worte ausgesprochen, da platzte auf einmal Samweis, der andere Halbling, mitten hinein und stellte sich neben seinen Herren. Er fuhr Faramir an, dass er keinen Verstand habe, wenn er glaube, dass Frodo Boromir ermordet habe und dass sich der Feind freuen würde, wenn er ihn jetzt sehen könne.

Faramir war von dem frechen Auftritt des Halblings mehr belustigt als verärgert, aber er ließ sich auch davon nichts anmerken. Er wies Samweis ruhig zurecht und hieß ihn, sich hinzusetzen und zu schweigen. Der Heermeister wandte sich wieder an Frodo und offenbarte, dass Boromir sein Bruder war. Er berichtete davon, wie er den Klang des Hornes gehört hatte und einige Tage später das Boot mit dem gefallenen Boromir und dem goldenen Gürtel gesehen hatte.

Frodo erschrak über diese Nachrichten. Er berichtete, dass der goldenen Gürtel, den Boromir trug, ein Geschenk von Galadriel, der Herrin Lothlóriens, war und zeigte auf die Spange seines Mantels, die von gleicher Machart war. Faramir war erstaunt, als er hörte, dass die Gemeinschaft im Goldenen Wald war.

"O Boromir, o Boromir!", rief er traurig. "Was hat sie zu dir gesagt, die Herrin, die nicht stirbt? Was hat sie gesehen? Was erwachte damals in deinem Herzen? Warum bist du je nach Laurelindórenan gegangen und nicht auf deinem eigenen Weg gekommen und nicht am Morgen auf den Pferden von Rohan heimgeritten?"

Er wandte sich wieder an Frodo und sagte, dass er von ihm später Antworten auf diese Fragen wünschte. Der Halbling jedoch erwiderte, er fürchte, dass außer Boromir auch seine anderen Gefährten getötet wurden und Eile geboten sei, wenn nur noch er und sein Diener von der Gemeinschaft übrig geblieben seien. Er bat Faramir, ihn gehen zu lassen.

Der Heermeister jedoch wies darauf hin, dass Boromir wie für ein Begräbnis hergerichtet war. Dies sei nicht das Werk von Feinden gewesen und daher sei es wahrscheinlich, dass noch einige der Gefährten lebten. Er sagte Frodo, dass er nicht länger an ihm zweifeln würde. Ihn sofort gehen lassen wollte Faramir freilich nicht.

"Doch mehr hängt von unseren Worten ab, die wir miteinander sprechen, als ich zuerst glaubte", sagte er. "Ich sollte Euch mit zurück nach Minas Tirith nehmen, damit Ihr vor Denethor Rede und Antwort steht, und mein Leben wird zu Recht verwirkt sein, wenn ich jetzt einen Weg einschlage, der sich für meine Stadt als schlecht erweist. Deshalb will ich nicht hastig entscheiden, was geschehen soll. Indes müssen wir ohne Verzögerung von hier aufbrechen."


	21. Eine Unterhaltung in Henneth Annûn

Der Heermeister sprang auf und befahl den Rückzug nach Henneth Annûn. Sofort verteilten sich die Waldläufer und verschwanden in den Schatten der Felsen und Bäume. Schließlich waren außer Faramir und den beiden Halblingen nur noch Mablung und Damrod zurückgeblieben. Faramir wandte sich an Frodo und Samweis und sagte ihnen, dass sie mit ihm und seinen Leibwächtern mitkommen würden. Auf der Straße könnten sie nicht weitergehen, da diese nach dem Handgemenge scharf beobachtet würde. Frodo erklärte sich einverstanden.

Mablung und Damrod gingen ein Stück voraus, und der Heermeister folgte mit den Halblingen. Während sie nach Südwesten gingen, unterhielten sie sich leise. Da sie nur noch zu dritt waren, hielt Faramir dies für eine günstige Gelegenheit, wieder nach Isildurs Fluch zu fragen. Frodo antwortete immer noch ausweichend, aber Faramir fand dennoch heraus, dass der Halbling Verdruss mit Boromir hatte, da dieser jenes Ding nach Minas Tirith bringen wollte. Im weiteren Gespräch erwähnte Frodo zu Faramirs Bestürzung, dass Mithrandir in Moria umgekommen war. Dann kamen sie wieder auf Isildurs Fluch zu sprechen.

Faramir konnte zwar nicht erraten, was dieses Ding war, doch er mutmaßte, dass es eine grausame Waffe des Dunklen Herrschers war und dass Boromir, der Stolze und Furchtlose, dieses Ding in seiner Unbesonnenheit vielleicht begehrt hatte. Mit Bedauern erzählte er den Halblingen davon, wie sich Boromir vorgedrängt hatte, als es darum ging, wer nach Imladris gehen sollte. Faramir war das Begehren nach derartigen unheilvollen Waffen des Feindes völlig fremd.

"Aber fürchte dich nicht mehr!", sagte er. "Ich würde dieses Ding nicht nehmen, und wenn ich es auf der Straße fände. Nicht wenn Minas Tirith in Schutt und Asche fiele und ich allein die Stadt dadurch retten könnte, dass ich die Waffe des Dunklen Herrschers zu ihrem Wohl und meinem Ruhm verwende. Nein, ich trage kein Verlangen nach solchen Siegen, Frodo, Drogos Sohn." 

Faramir sprach ganz offen aus, was er wünschte: Dass der Weiße Baum wieder blühe, die silberne Krone zurückkehre und Minas Tirith Frieden habe. Krieg und Waffen liebte er nicht, sondern nur das, was verteidigt wurde: die Stadt der Menschen von Númenor. Er sagte Frodo, dass er sich nicht zu fürchten brauche und bot ihm seine Hilfe an. Aber der Halbling wirkte bedrückt und tief in Gedanken und antwortete ihm nicht. Der Heermeister fragte nicht weiter nach, denn er wollte Frodo fürs Erste nicht noch mehr bedrängen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass die Halblinge etwas verheimlichten, so war er sich doch völlig sicher, dass sie Verbündete und Freunde waren. Schweigend gingen sie weiter.

Als sie in die Nähe von Henneth Annûn kamen, sagte Faramir den Halblingen, dass er ihnen die Augen verbinden müsse, da kein Fremder den Weg zur geheimen Zuflucht sehen dürfe. Zu seiner Erleichterung nahmen sie diese Unhöflichkeit ohne Widerworte hin. Frodo erwähnte, dass auch die Elben in Lothlórien so verfuhren. Auf Faramirs leisen Ruf hin kamen Mablung und Damrod herbei und verbanden Frodo und Samweis die Augen. Die Hände fesselten sie nicht, denn die Halblinge waren Gäste, keine Gefangenen.

Die Waldläufer brachten sie in die verborgene Höhle. Als sie im Inneren von Henneth Annûn waren, ließ Faramir ihnen die Augenbinden abnehmen und zu einem Bett geleiten, wo sie sich ausruhen konnten. Es war die Stunde des Sonnenuntergangs und nach und nach kehrten alle Waldläufer zurück, abgesehen von einigen Spähern, die nach Norden entsandt worden waren. Madril berichtete, dass alle Haradrim getötet worden waren, mit Ausnahme des großen Mûmak: was aus ihm geworden war, konnte keiner sagen.

Als letzte kamen noch einige Männer unter Anborns Führung, die die Straße beobachtet hatten. Sie meldeten, dass keinerlei Bewegungen des Feindes zu sehen waren. Doch Anborn berichtete, dass er ein seltsames Wesen gesehen hatte, das kein Ork war und schnell wie ein Eichhörnchen auf Bäume klettern konnte. Er habe gehört, dass es im Düsterwald solche schwarzen Eichhörnchen gebe. Faramir erinnerte sich an das hässliche Geschöpf, das sie am Morgen gesehen hatten. Frodo hatte es als "Zufallsgefährten" bezeichnet. Er warf rasch einen Blick auf die Halblinge und sah, dass Frodo schlief, Samweis aber wach dalag.

Etwas später befahl Faramir, die Gäste zum Abendessen zu wecken. Die Halblinge wurden zu zwei Sitzen neben dem Heermeister geführt. Sie aßen und tranken mit sichtlicher Freude und lehnten nichts ab, was ihnen angeboten wurde. Wie es schien, hatten sie auf ihrer harten Wanderung lange nicht gut gespeist.

Nach dem Essen führte Faramir sie in einen abgelegenen Winkel im hinteren Teil der Höhle, wo sie sich hinsetzten, um sich zu unterhalten. Faramir war begierig, mehr von der Reise der Halblinge zu erfahren und bat sie, von Boromir, von Mithrandir und von dem Volk von Lothlórien zu erzählen. Frodo kam der Bitte des Heermeisters bereitwillig nach und erzählte viel von der Reise und von Boromirs tapferer Rolle. Doch die Aufgabe der Gemeinschaft erwähnte er mit keinem Wort. Schließlich bat er Faramir, doch auch vom Schicksal seines Reiches zu berichten.

Der Heermeister war ein Liebhaber alter Überlieferungen und so erzählte er ebenso bereitwillig viel von der Geschichte Gondors, von den Rohirrim und schließlich auch von seinem Bruder. Doch über Boromir zu sprechen, machte ihn traurig und so seufzte er und schwieg eine Weile.

Da sprach auf einmal Samweis, der bisher nur wenig gesagt hatte, und wandte ein, dass Faramir nicht viel über die Elben sagte. Faramir erwiderte, dass er nicht gelehrt in Elbenkunde sei und erzählte, dass Elben und Menschen sich einander entfremdet hatten. Im Laufe des Gesprächs kamen sie auf Galadriel, die Herrin von Lórien zu sprechen. Samweis pries die  Schönheit der Elbenherrin in höchsten Tönen. Faramir jedoch entgegnete, dass sie wohl gefährlich schön sei.

"Ich weiß nichts über _gefährlich"_ , sagte Samweis. "Mir kommt es so vor, dass die Leute ihre Gefahr mit sich nach Lórien bringen und sie da finden, weil sie sie mitgebracht haben. Aber vielleicht könntet Ihr sie gefährlich nennen, weil sie in sich so stark ist. Ihr, Ihr könntet an ihr zerschellen wie ein Schiff an einem Felsen; oder Euch ertränken wie ein Hobbit in einem Fluss. Aber weder Fels noch Fluss wären daran schuld. Nun, Boro…" Er hielt inne und errötete.

"Ja? _Nun, Boromir_ wolltest du sagen?", fragte Faramir gespannt. "Was wolltest du sagen? Er brachte seine Gefahr mit?"

"Ja, Herr, verzeiht, auch wenn er ein großartiger Mann war, Euer Bruder, wenn ich das sagen darf. Ihr seid die ganze Zeit auf der richtigen Fährte gewesen. Nun, ich habe Boromir beobachtet und ihm zugehört, den ganzen Weg von Bruchtal – ich passte auf meinen Herren auf, wie Ihr verstehen werdet, und meinte es nicht böse mit Boromir -, und es ist meine Ansicht, dass er erst in Lórien klar erkannte, was ich schon früher erraten hatte: was er wollte. Von dem Augenblick an, da er ihn zuerst sah, wollte er den Ring des Feindes!"

"Sam!", rief Frodo entsetzt. Schlagartig begriff Faramir, was _Isildurs Fluch_ war: Der Eine Ring! Und Frodo hatte ihn bei sich! Samweis, der zuerst erblasste, dann purpurrot anlief, murmelte etwas von "ins Fettnäpfchen treten" und wandte sich an Faramir:

"Nun hört mal, Herr! Lasst es meinen Herrn nicht entgelten, dass sein Diener nichts als ein Narr ist. Ihr habt die ganze Zeit sehr schön gesprochen, da bin ich nicht auf der Hut gewesen, als Ihr von Elben und all dem erzählt habt. Aber _Großmütig ist, wer großmütig handelt_ heißt es bei uns. Jetzt habt Ihr Gelegenheit, zu zeigen, was Ihr wert seid."

"So scheint es", erwiderte Faramir zögernd und sehr leise. "Das ist also die Lösung all der Rätsel! Der Eine Ring, von dem angenommen wurde, er sei aus der Welt verschwunden. Und Boromir versuchte, ihn sich mit Gewalt zu nehmen? Und ihr entkamt? Und ranntet den ganzen Weg – zu mir! Und hier in der Wildnis habe ich euch: zwei Halblinge, und ein Heer von Menschen unter meinem Befehl, und den Ring der Ringe. Ein schöner Glücksfall! Eine Gelegenheit für Faramir, Heermeister von Gondor, zu zeigen, was er wert ist! Ha!" Er stand auf.

Frodo und Samweis sprangen erschrocken auf und tasteten nach ihren Schwertern. Die Waldläufer hörten auf einmal auf zu reden und blickten verwundert zu ihrem Heermeister und seinen Gästen. Faramir, der sich wieder hinsetzte, war vom Erschrecken der Halblinge etwas belustigt und lachte leise. Fürchteten Frodo und sein Diener tatsächlich, dass er ihnen den Ring mit Gewalt abnehmen würde? Ja, das fürchteten sie, denn Boromir hatte es versucht. Faramir wurde wieder ernst und sehr traurig.

Er klagte darüber, dass die Anfechtung für Boromir zu schwer gewesen sei und bekräftigte, dass er sich an seine Worte gebunden fühle, dass er das Ding nicht nehmen würde, wenn er es auf der Straße fände und dass er klug genug sei, um zu wissen, dass es Gefahren gäbe, vor denen ein Mensch fliehen muss. Dann bat er Samweis, das Ding nicht wieder laut bei Namen zu nennen.

Die Halblinge beruhigten sich und setzten sich wieder hin. Auch die Waldläufer wandten sich wieder ihren Getränken und Gesprächen zu, denn sie nahmen an, ihr Heermeister habe mit den kleinen Gästen nur einen Spaß getrieben. Da es mittlerweile spät am Abend war, unterhielt Faramir sich nur noch kurz mit den beiden Halblingen, auch wenn er nun gerne mehr über sie erfahren hätte, denn er war sehr erstaunt über Frodo, der den Ring des Feindes verborgen hielt und nicht benutzte. Der Heermeister versicherte Frodo und Samweis nochmals, dass sie sich nicht zu fürchten brauchen und er das Ding weder sehen noch berühren noch mehr von ihm wissen wolle. Doch er bat Frodo, ihm zu sagen, wohin sie gehen wollten. Frodo antwortete matt, dass er nach Mordor gehen wolle um den Feurigen Berg zu suchen und das Ding in den Krater der Schicksalsklüfte werfen müsse.

Faramir blickte verwundert auf den Halbling und fing ihn auf, als er auf einmal vor Müdigkeit schwankte. Er brachte Frodo zu Bett, legte ihn hin und deckte ihn zu. Frodo war sofort eingeschlafen.

Bevor Samweis sich in ein zweites Bett legte, wünschte er dem Heermeister noch eine gute Nacht und sagte:

"Ihr habt die Gelegenheit ergriffen, Herr."

 "Habe ich das getan?", fragte Faramir.

 "Ja, Herr, und Euren Wert bewiesen: den höchsten."

Faramir lächelte und erwiderte, dass es nichts zu loben gab, da er nicht in Versuchung war und wünschte Samweis ebenfalls eine gute Nacht. Dann ging er zurück in den abgelegenen Winkel, in dem er sich zuvor mit den Halblingen unterhalten hatte und setzte sich hin. Er hatte viel erfahren, das er verkraften und über das er nachdenken musste.


	22. Der Eindringling

Die Halblinge schlummerten, doch für Faramir war in jener Nacht nicht an Schlaf zu denken. Lange saß er da und dachte nach über alles, was er an diesem Tag erfahren hatte. Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu seinem Bruder. In den letzten Tagen hatte er seine Trauer verdrängen können, doch nun kam sie vermehrt wieder.

"O Boromir!", sagte er leise. "Warum hast du dich damals nur vorgedrängt? Ich hätte nach Imladris gehen sollen!"

Auch wenn Frodo ihm nicht alles erzählt hatte, erriet Faramir, was geschehen war: Mithrandir und Elrond hatten es abgelehnt, den Ring zu nehmen und zu benutzen und stattdessen dem Halbling den Auftrag gegeben, ihn zu vernichten. Aber Boromir, der Unbesonnene, hatte gemeint, es besser zu wissen als die Weisen und versucht, sich das verfluchte Ding mit Gewalt zu nehmen. Er war in Versuchung geraten und hatte versagt! Es fiel Faramir schwer, sich dies einzugestehen, denn er hatte seinen Bruder trotz seiner Schwächen sehr bewundert.

Doch was sollte nun werden? Das gefährliche Ding zu vernichten, erschien Faramir weise, doch es dazu ins Land des Feindes zu bringen, tollkühn, ja wahnsinnig. Auf welchem Wege wollte der Halbling überhaupt dorthin gelangen? Darüber musste noch gesprochen werden.

Noch etwas beschäftigte Faramir: Frodos Worte über Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, Isildurs Erbe, der Elendils Schwert trug. Würde er nach Minas Tirith kommen und Anspruch auf die Königswürde erheben? Auch wenn das Verschwinden des letzten Königs Earnur fast tausend Jahre zurücklag, so gab es im Volk von Gondor immer noch eine tief sitzende Sehnsucht nach der Rückkehr des Königs – auch Faramir selbst verspürte diese Sehnsucht, wenn er sich mit den alten Überlieferungen befasste, die von den ruhmreichen Königen in den Tagen von Gondors größter Macht berichteten. Aber Faramirs Vater war diese Sehnsucht fremd. Denethor, der stolze und herrische Truchsess, wäre alles andere als erfreut, wenn jemand käme und an seiner Stelle die Herrschaft über Gondor beanspruchen würde.

"Solange dieser Aragorn nicht selbst in die Stadt kommt, sage ich meinem Vater besser nichts davon", dachte Faramir.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken herausgerissen, als Damrod zu ihm trat und sagte:

"Verzeiht die Störung, Heermeister, aber ich glaube, wir haben den Dritten der Fremdlinge gefunden. Oder, besser gesagt, er hat uns gefunden."

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Faramir.

 "Anborn hat gesehen, dass sich draußen am Weiher ein seltsames Geschöpf herumtreibt. Er meint, es sei das gleiche, das er in der Abenddämmerung gesehen hatte. Es muss uns irgendwie gefolgt sein. Sollen wir es töten?"

"Nein, wartet!", antwortete Faramir nach kurzem Überlegen. "Die Wachen sollen sich schussbereit machen, aber erst auf meinen Befehl hin schießen! Bevor wir den Eindringling töten, will ich Frodo über dieses Wesen befragen."

Er stand auf, um den Halbling zu wecken. Nachdem Frodo aufgestanden war, gingen sie durch den Höhlenausgang zu der Felsplatte, wo Anborn schweigend Wache hielt. Sam folgte ihnen.

Von dem Fels konnte man den Weiher unterhalb von Henneth Annûn gut sehen. Faramir führte Frodo bis zum Rand der Platte. Als sie hinunter blickten, sahen sie ein kleines, dunkles Geschöpf, das in den Weiher hineinsprang.

Faramir wandte sich an Anborn und fragte ihn, ob dies ein Eichhörnchen oder ein Eisvogel sei. Anborn antwortete, dass es kein Vogel sei, da es vier Gliedmaßen habe und wie ein Mensch tauchte. Die Bogenschützen seien bereit und warteten nur auf den Befehl des Heermeisters.

"Sollen wir schießen?" fragte Faramir, zu Frodo gewandt.

Der Halbling zögerte einen Augenblick, dann sagte er: "Nein! Nein, ich bitte Euch, nicht zu schießen."

Faramir erwiderte, das das Wesen sein Leben verwirkt habe, da es nach Henneth Annûn gekommen sei. Doch Frodo bat, das Geschöpf zu schonen. Er erwähnte, dass das Wesen seine Bürde viele Jahre trug, jetzt aber vom Verlangen nach Fisch getrieben wurde. Überdies sei es jetzt sein Führer und auch Mithrandir hätte es nicht getötet.

Sein Führer? Der Heermeister fand das immer seltsamer und wunderte sich auch darüber, dass  der Ring viele Jahre in den Händen dieses Wesens war. Wie war es dazu gekommen? Faramir war nicht gewillt, den durchtriebenen Eindringling frei weggehen zu lassen. Darauf bot Frodo an, zu dem Wesen hinunterzugehen. Faramir war damit einverstanden, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, denn nach den Gesetzen Gondors hätte er das Geschöpf töten müssen. Er befahl Anborn, den Halbling hinunterzuführen.

Er blickte nach unten und beobachtete, wie die beiden hinuntergingen, bis Anborn stehen blieb und Frodo alleine über die glitschigen Felsen zum Weiher kroch. Der Halbling redete auf das Wesen ein. Nach einer Weile folgte es ihm. Als sie zu der Stelle kamen, wo Anborn lauerte, packte der Waldläufer das dürre Geschöpf, das sich heftig wehrte. Doch es gab seinen Widerstand auf, als noch zwei Männer Anborn zur Hilfe kamen. Die Männer hoben es hoch, fesselten es und zogen ihm eine Kapuze über den Kopf.

Nachdem Faramir dies gesehen hatte, ging er zurück in die Höhle zu seinem Stuhl. Frodo und Sam kamen auch und setzten sich neben den Heermeister. Faramir befahl, Wein für die Gäste zu bringen und den Gefangenen herzuführen.

Anborn brachte das Wesen und zog ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf. Es sah jämmerlich und hässlich aus und roch stark nach Fisch. Nur sehr spärlich bekleidet war es, etwas größer als die Halblinge, aber viel dünner. Faramir fing an, den Gefangenen zu befragen, doch erhielt als Antwort nur elendes Gejammer wie "Kein Name, kein Auftrag, kein Schatz, nichts." Dabei wich das Geschöpf Faramirs Blick aus. Dann sprach Frodo zu dem Wesen, nannte es Sméagol und befahl ihm, wahrheitsgemäß zu antworten. Auf Faramirs Geheiß schnitt er dann die Fesseln des Gefangenen durch.

"Komm hierher!", sagte Faramir zu Sméagol. "Schau mich an! Kennst du diesen Ort? Bis du schon früher hier gewesen."

Sméagol schaute Faramir unwillig in die Augen. Der Heermeister sah Bosheit und Verschlagenheit in den Augen des Gefangenen und ahnte, dass er früher schon einmal gemordet hatte. Plötzlich sackte Sméagol zusammen, als ob er Faramirs Blick nicht ertragen konnte. "Wir wissen es nicht und wir wollen es nicht wissen", wimmerte er. "Kamen niemals hierher; werden niemals wiederkommen."

Faramir war bereit, dies zu glauben. Er fragte ihn, welchen Eid er schwören wolle, niemals zurückzukehren und niemanden herzuführen. Sméagol kroch darauf zu Frodos Füssen und versprach "beim Schatz" niemals wiederzukommen und niemals zu reden. Frodo, der Mitleid mit Sméagol zu haben schien, sagte, dass er ihm versprochen habe, dass ihm kein Leid geschähe.

Der Heermeister fällte darauf nach kurzem Nachsinnen das Urteil, dass Frodo sich für ein Jahr und einen Tag frei in Gondor bewegen dürfe und alle, die er unter seinen Schutz nehme, auch unter dem Schirm von Gondor stünden. Frodo nahm darauf das Geschöpf Sméagol unter seinen Schutz.

Faramir wandte sich an den Gefangenen und sagte, dass er unter Todesstrafe stünde, aber verschont werde, so lange er mit Frodo wandere. Dann fragte er ihn, wohin er den Halbling geführt hatte. Doch darauf wollte Sméagol nicht antworten; auch nicht, als Faramir drohte, sein Urteil umzustoßen. Da sagte Frodo, dass sie unterwegs seien, um einen Pfad zu finden, der sich in der Nähe von Minas Morgul ins Gebirge hinaufklimme. Faramir war entsetzt, als er das hörte.

"Wisst Ihr den Namen dieses hohen Passes?" fragte er.

"Nein", antwortete Frodo.

"Er heißt Cirith Ungol." Bei der Nennung des Namens zischte Sméagol und begann, vor sich hinzumurmeln. "Ist das nicht sein Name?", fragte Faramir scharf.

"Nein!", sagte Sméagol und schrie auf. "Ja, ja, wir hörten den Namen einmal. Aber was bedeutet uns der Name? Der Herr sagt, er muss hinein. Also müssen wir es versuchen. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg, den man versuchen kann, nein."

Faramir blickte lange und nachdenklich auf das elende Geschöpf und vermutete, dass es irgendeinen Verrat im Sinn hatte. Dann befahl er Anborn, es wegzubringen und zu bewachen.

Als Sméagol fort war, warnte Faramir Frodo eindringlich vor dem Wesen, da es böse sei und riet ihm, nicht nach Cirith Ungol zu gehen. Er erzählte von den alten Berichten und Gerüchten, nach denen irgendein dunkler Schrecken in den Pässen oberhalb von Minas Morgul hausen würde. Frodo entgegnete, dass er das Gebirge überschreiten müsse und fragte, wohin er sonst gehen solle. Sollte er etwa nach Minas Tirith gehen mit dem Ding, das Boromir vor Begierde wahnsinnig gemacht habe? Das wollte Faramir auch nicht und er wusste auch keinen anderen Weg, den Frodo einschlagen könnte. Doch er fügte hinzu, dass er nicht glaube, dass Mithrandir diesen Weg gegangen wäre und warnte Frodo noch einmal vor Sméagol.

Nach diesem Gespräch legten sich die Halblinge noch mal für den Rest der Nacht hin, während die Menschen aufstanden und die Aufgaben des Tages begannen. Dass Faramir nicht nur Frodo und Sam, sondern auch deren merkwürdigen Begleiter gehen lassen wollte, rief Erstaunen und Zweifel bei seinen Mannen hervor, doch nur Madril wagte ein offenes Wort.

"Es mag gut und richtig sein, den Halblingen zu helfen, die Gefährten des Herrn Boromir waren, wie sie behaupten", sagte er, "aber wollt Ihr wirklich dieses bösartige, schleichende Wesen leben lassen, das Henneth Annûn entdeckt hat? Ihr kennt die Gesetze unseres Landes, die Gesetze Eures Vaters…"

"Ja, ich kenne sie!", unterbrach ihn Faramir. "Zerbrich dir nicht darüber den Kopf, Madril! Ich werde dem Truchsess alles berichten und dann mag er darüber urteilen, ob ich richtig gehandelt habe."

Auch wenn er Madrils Einwände deutlich zurückgewiesen hatte, fragte sich Faramir dennoch, ob sein Urteil richtig war. Er fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass die Halblinge nach Cirith Ungol gingen. Und was geschehen würde, wenn sie mitsamt des Rings in die Hände des Feindes fielen, wagte er sich gar nicht auszumalen. Doch andererseits wollte er auf keinen Fall, dass das Ding, das seinen Bruder in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte, nach Minas Tirith ginge.

In den frühen Morgenstunden kehrten die am Abend zuvor ausgesandten Späher zurück und berichteten, dass die Straße leer und niemand unterwegs sei. Eine unheimliche Stille habe sich über das Land gelegt. Faramir argwöhnte, dass dies die Ruhe vor dem Sturm sei.

Kurz darauf standen die Halblinge auf und frühstückten mit dem Heermeister. Faramir ließ die Rucksäcke seiner Gäste mit Wegzehrung füllen und schenkte ihnen zum Abschied zwei Wanderstöcke aus Lebethron. Faramir, Mablung und Damrod brachten die beiden Halblinge und ihren Begleiter in den Wald. Dort riet Faramir Frodo und Sam, sich zuerst von der Straße fernzuhalten und geradeaus nach Süden durch den Wald zu gehen. Danach umarmte er sie zum Abschied und sagte:

"Geht mit den guten Wünschen aller guten Menschen!"

Die Halblinge verneigten sich tief, dann wandte Faramir sich um und ging mit seinen beiden Wächtern zurück nach Henneth Annûn.


	23. Éowyns Kummer

Einen Tag, nachdem Éowyn von Folcred vom Verlauf der Kämpfe an den Furten des Isen erfahren hatte, traf eine berittene Heerschar in Dunharg ein. Unter den Bewohnern des Hargtals gab es Freudenrufe, denn die Reiter wurden von ihrem Herren Dúnhere angeführt. Er begab sich rasch zu Éowyn, die ihn vor ihrer Hütte empfing.

"Seid gegrüßt, Herrin. Heute beim Morgengrauen kam Gandalf auf Schattenfell wie der Wind aus dem Westen nach Edoras…", begann er.

"Hat er etwas darüber gesagt, was in Helms Klamm geschehen ist?", fragte Éowyn aufgeregt.

"Ja", antwortete Dúnhere. "Die Schlacht endete mit einem großen Sieg des Königs und der Vernichtung der Heere Isengarts."

Die Menschen, die dabei standen und dies hörten, brachen in großen Jubel aus. Doch Éowyn wollte mehr wissen und fragte:  
  
"Wie geht es dem König? Und meinem Bruder? Und…Gandalfs Gefährten?"

"Der König und Euer Bruder sind wohlauf. Doch über die Gefährten des Zauberers, die in Helms Klamm gekämpft haben, weiß ich leider nichts, denn Gandalf hat nicht viel mehr über die Schlacht berichtet. Aber da Ihr gerade von seinen Gefährten spracht, Herrin: Der Zauberer hatte bei seinem Ritt einen ungewöhnlichen Gefährten bei sich. Zuerst dachten wir, es sei ein Kind, aber dann sahen wir, dass dem nicht so war. Nein, es war ein Holbytla!"

"Ein Halbling?", staunte Éowyn.

"Ja, Herrin", antwortete Dúnhere. "Er sagte nicht viel, denn er war sehr müde und schlief kurz darauf in einem Winkel ein, aber immerhin erfuhren wir, dass noch einer von seinem Volke in der Mark weilt, und zwar beim König. Er erwähnte auch, dass sie in Isengart waren, als es von Ents zerstört wurde. Stellt Euch vor, Herrin, es gibt tatsächlich Ents! Sarumans Macht ist nun gebrochen. Erstaunliche Dinge geschehen, Herrin. Wesen aus alten Sagen erscheinen vor unseren Augen und entpuppen sich als Helfer und Verbündete!"

"Fürwahr", sagte Éowyn, "auch wenn sie dies wohl nicht so sehr aus Liebe zu uns tun, sondern weil Saruman und der Dunkle Herrscher auch ihre Länder bedrohen. Immerhin ist es tröstlich zu wissen, dass wir im Kampfe nicht allein sind. Doch fahrt mit Eurem Bericht fort!" 

"Gandalf sagte uns, dass wir rasch alle verfügbaren Mannen versammeln sollten, da der König die Heerschau einberufen habe und die Reiter der Mark zu Gondors Beistand in den Krieg nach Osten ziehen würden. Während er noch sprach kam der geflügelte Schatten…" Dúnhere stockte kurz, dann fuhr er fort. "Es war eine fliegende Dunkelheit in Gestalt eine ungeheuerlichen Vogels, die heute Morgen über Edoras flog, und alle Männer zitterten vor Angst. Er stieß auf Meduseld herab, fast bis zum Giebel, und stieß dann einen Schrei aus, der uns das Herz erstarren ließ. Da sagte Gandalf mit großer Bestimmtheit, dass wir uns nicht auf den Feldern sammeln sollten, sondern hier im Tal unter dem Gebirge. Er sagte uns auch, dass der König hierher unterwegs sei. Und er hieß uns, nicht mehr Lichter anzuzünden, als die dringendste Not erfordere. Dann sagte er, er müsse sofort nach Mundburg aufbrechen und ritt zusammen mit dem Halbling fort nach Osten.

Marschall Elfhelm entsandte daraufhin Boten, um alle Mannen der Mark zur Heerschau herbeizurufen. Er blieb mit wenigen Männern zur Bewachung von Meduseld zurück und befahl mir, unsere Streitmacht hierher zu führen. Sicher werden bald noch mehr Männer hier eintreffen. Ich hoffe, dass wir im Sinne des Königs gehandelt haben." 

"Das habt Ihr sicher, Dúnhere", sagte Éowyn. "Ich danke für Euren Bericht. Ich bin erfreut vom Sieg des Königs zu erfahren. Doch wie sollen all die Männer hier untergebracht werden? Die Hütten Eures Volkes sind voll mit den Alten, Frauen und Kindern aus Edoras, die ich auf Befehl des Königs hergeführt habe." 

"Macht Euch darüber keine Sorgen, Herrin", erwiderte Dúnhere. "Das Hargtal ist groß genug und wir haben viele Zelte. Wir werden dort im Süden, wo die Straße in den alten Gebirgspfad mündet, ein Heerlager errichten. Wenn der König kommt, werden für ihn und seine Ritter Zelte dort oben auf dem Firienfeld bereit stehen." Er zeigte auf das Hochland im Südosten, das zwischen dem Irensaga und dem Geisterberg lag. "Von dort kann er das Heer der Mark gut überblicken. Mit Eurer Erlaubnis, Herrin, machen wir uns sogleich an die Arbeit." 

Éowyn sah mit gemischten Gefühlen dabei zu, wie die Männer im Süden von Dunharg das Heerlager errichteten. Einerseits war sie glücklich, denn die Nachrichten vom Sieg über Saruman waren besser, als sie zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Andererseits dachte sie wieder verstärkt an Aragorn. Wie war es ihm in der Schlacht ergangen? Bestimmt hatte er Seite an Seite mit ihrem Bruder gekämpft und die beiden hatten große Heldentaten vollbracht, während sie hier auf Alte und Kinder aufpassen musste! Und gewiss würde dies auch ihre Aufgabe sein, wenn all die Männer in den gefährlicheren Krieg im Osten ziehen. Wieder einmal haderte sie mit ihrem Schicksal als Frau. 

An diesem und am nächsten Tag trafen weitere Männer ein und das Heerlager wurde größer. Unter den Neuankömmlingen waren viele Bewohner der Ostfold, die man nicht rechtzeitig zum Kampf gegen Saruman hatte versammeln können, die aber nun den Ruf zur Heerschau vernommen hatten. Am Nachmittag des zweiten Tages waren bereits über zweitausend Mann im Lager. 

Am Abend traf eine Schar ein, die nicht aus Reitern der Mark bestand, aber deren Ankunft Éowyns Herz höher schlagen ließ: Es waren Aragorn und seine Gefährten! Außer Legolas und Gimli waren da noch prächtig gekleidete, schöne Zwillinge, die gewiss elbischen Blutes waren. Und hinter ihnen war eine berittene Schar von etwa dreißig Männern mit grimmigen und wettergegerbten Gesichtern. 

"Heil, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn!", rief Éowyn voll Freude, als die Schar vor ihr anhielt und absaß. "Ihr seid wahrlich willkommen! Seid gegrüßt, Legolas und Gimli! Seid alle herzlich gegrüßt!" 

"Heil, Herrin von Rohan!", erwiderte Aragorn. "Habt Dank für Euer Willkommen. Gestattet mir, Euch meine Freunde vorzustellen, die gestern überraschend in Rohan eintrafen, um mir beizustehen: Die Brüder Elladan und Elrohir, die Söhne Elronds von Bruchtal." Die Zwillinge verneigten sich tief. 

"Mein Vetter Halbarad!" Aragorn zeigte auf einen der Männer, der eine eingerollte Fahne trug. "Er brachte die Männer meiner Sippe, die Dúnedain des Nordens, hierher." 

Éowyn blickte staunend auf die stattlichen Brüder und auf Aragorns Mannen, die in dunkelgraue Mäntel gekleidet waren. Solche Recken hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Aber auf Aragorn ruhten ihre Augen vor allem. Nach der Begrüßung bat sie die Männer zum gemeinsamen Abendessen. Dort sprachen sie miteinander und Éowyn erfuhr mehr von der Schlacht von Helms Klamm. Manches Schmerzliche berichteten sie, so etwa vom Tode Hámas. Als sie aber von Théodens und seiner Ritter Angriff und dem Erscheinen Gandalfs und Erkenbrands erzählten, ging Éowyn das Herz auf. 

Doch ihre Freude schlug in Entsetzen um, als Aragorn sagte, dass er am nächsten Tag zu den Pfaden der Toten reiten würde. Sie sagte ihm, dass es Wahnsinn sei und bat ihn, hierzubleiben und später mit ihrem Bruder zu reiten, aber Aragorn ließ sich nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen. 

Éowyn fühlte sich auf einmal verzweifelt. Sie musste ihre ganze Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, doch konnte sie nicht verbergen, welche Qualen sie litt. Ihr war auf schmerzliche Weise bewusst geworden, wie sehr ihr Aragorn am Herzen lag. Unerträglich war ihr der Gedanke, dass er in den Tod gehen würde. 

Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten sich die Gäste von der Herrin und gingen zur Ruhe. Éowyn aber folgte Aragorn zu der Hütte, wo er mit Legolas und Gimli nächtigen sollte. Bevor er dort eintreten konnte rief sie ihn und er wandte sich um. 

"Aragorn", sagte sie, "warum wollt Ihr auf dieser todbringenden Straße gehen?" 

"Weil ich muss", antwortete er. "Nur so kann ich hoffen, das Meinige in dem Krieg gegen Sauron zu tun. Ich wähle nicht freiwillig Pfade der Gefahr, Éowyn. Könnte ich dorthin gehen, wo mein Herz weilt, fern im Norden, dann würde ich jetzt in dem schönen Tal von Bruchtal wandern." 

Sie verstand nicht, was das bedeuten könnte. Dann plötzlich legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und bat ihn, sie mit reiten zu lassen, da sie es leid sei, sich in den Bergen zu verstecken. Als er erwiderte, dass ihre Pflicht bei ihrem Volk läge, brach aus ihr alles heraus, was sich über lange Zeit in ihr angestaut hatte. Sie rief, dass sie eine Schildmaid und keine Kinderfrau sei und lange genug strauchelnden Füßen aufgewartet habe. Solle sie denn immer zurückgelassen werden, wenn die Reiter aufbrechen und Ruhm finden? Aragorn erwiderte ruhig, dass vielleicht bald eine Zeit kommen würde, in der Heldenmut ohne Ruhm nötig sei, wenn die letzten Heimstätten des Volkes zu verteidigen wären, aber all seine vernünftigen Worte besänftigten sie nicht im Mindesten und sie rief: 

"Alle Eure Worte sollen lediglich besagen: du bist eine Frau und dein Teil ist das Haus. Aber wenn die Männer in Kampf und Ehre gefallen sind, dann darfst du im Haus verbrannt werden, denn die Männer brauchen es nicht mehr. Doch ich bin aus Eorls Haus und keine Dienerin. Ich kann reiten und die Klinge führen, und ich fürchte weder Schmerz noch Tod." 

"Was fürchtet Ihr, Herrin?", fragte er. 

"Einen Käfig", antwortete sie. "Hinter Gittern zu bleiben, bis Gewohnheit und hohes Alter sich damit abfinden und alle Aussichten, große Taten zu vollbringen, unwiderruflich dahin sind und auch gar nicht mehr ersehnt werden." 

"Und dennoch rietet Ihr mir, mich nicht auf die Straße zu wagen, die ich gewählt habe, weil sie gefährlich sei?" 

"So mag einer dem anderen raten", erwiderte sie. "Dennoch bitte ich Euch nicht, vor der Gefahr zu fliehen, sondern in die Schlacht zu reiten, wo Euer Schwert Ruhm und Sieg erringen mag. Ich möchte nicht sehen, dass etwas, das edel und vortrefflich ist, unnütz verschwendet wird." 

"Das möchte ich auch nicht", sagte er. "Deshalb sage ich zu Euch, Herrin: Bleibt! Denn Ihr habt keinen Auftrag im Süden." 

"Den haben auch jene nicht, die mit dir gehen. Sie gehen nur, weil sie sich nicht von dir trennen wollen – weil sie dich lieben." Dann wandte sie sich ab und rannte zu ihrer Hütte. 

Weinend warf sie sich auf ihr Bett. Noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben hatte sie sich so verzweifelt gefühlt. Warum nur wies Aragorn sie ab? Empfand er gar nichts für sie? Sie hatte ihm deutlich genug gesagt, was sie für ihn fühlte. Sie wollte die Seine sein, seine Gefährtin im Kampfe und später die Königin an der Seite des zurückgekehrten Königs von Gondor! Das musste ihm doch etwas bedeuten! Nach einer schlaflosen Nacht beschloss sie, einen letzten Versuch zu wagen. 

Noch vor dem Morgengrauen legte sie ihre Reitkleidung an und gürtete ihr Schwert. Dann ging sie mit einem gefüllten Becher hinaus zu Aragorns Schar, die bis auf ihren Anführer schon aufgesessen war. Gemäß der Sitte ihres Volkes trank sie zuerst aus dem Becher, bevor sie ihn Aragorn zum Abschied reichte. Nachdem er auch getrunken hatte, sagte er ihr Lebewohl und bat sie, ihrem Bruder auszurichten, dass sie sich jenseits der Schatten wiedertreffen mögen. 

Éowyn vermochte nicht länger, sich zu beherrschen. Sie weinte und fragte noch einmal, ob er sie nicht mit reiten ließe, doch er sagte, dass er dies nicht ohne die Erlaubnis des Königs und ihres Bruders gewähren könne. Doch diese würde erst morgen kommen. Verzweifelt, wie sie war, fiel sie auf die Knie und flehte ihn an, aber er sagte nur "Nein, Herrin!", nahm sie bei der Hand und hob sie auf. Dann küsste er ihre Hand, saß auf und ritt mit seiner Schar davon, ohne zurückzuschauen. 

Lange sah sie den Reitern nach, bis sie im Schatten des Geisterbergs verschwanden. Sie fühlte sich völlig leer und wie betäubt. Schließlich ging sie langsam in ihre Hütte zurück. Alles erschien ihr sinnlos. Aragorn hatte sie erneut abgewiesen und war zu jenen Pfaden geritten, von denen noch nie ein Lebender zurückgekehrt war. Während sie noch darüber nachsann, erinnerte sie sich seiner Worte über Bruchtal. Da fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen: Gewiss wartete dort eine andere Frau auf ihn – vielleicht sogar eine Elbenmaid von unsterblicher Schönheit! Deswegen weilte sein Herz dort! 

Wer hingegen war sie, Éowyn? Ja, sie war schön und eine Tochter aus Eorls Haus. Aber sie war auch eine Frau aus einem Volke, auf das die stolzen Menschen von Gondor trotz aller Freundschaft mit verstecktem Hochmut herabsahen. Aragorn liebte sie nicht und würde sie niemals lieben. Éowyn fühlte keine Hoffnung und keinen Lebenswillen mehr, nur noch eine Kälte, die aus ihrem Inneren zu kommen schien. Doch ihr Wunsch nach Ruhm und großen Taten war nicht erloschen und so fasste sie einen bitteren Entschluss.


	24. Der Dämmerungslose Tag

Als Faramir nach dem Abschied von Frodo und Samweis nach Henneth Annûn zurückgekehrte, ordnete er an, den Aufbruch der ganzen Schar für den nächsten Morgen vorzubereiten. Der Auftrag in Ithilien war erfüllt und der Heermeister hatte vor, zunächst nach Cair Andros zu gehen und anschließend nach Minas Tirith zurückzukehren.

An diesem Tag sandte er nochmals Späher aus. Wie er ihnen befohlen hatte, kehrten sie alle noch vor dem Abend zurück. Sie meldeten, dass sie keine Feinde gesichtet hatten und dass sich eine unheimliche Stille über das Land gelegt hatte. Selbst die Vögel schienen alle fortgeflogen zu sein.

Noch vor dem Sonnenaufgang brachen sie auf. Die Stille schien noch tiefer geworden zu sein und die Luft war drückend, als ob sich ein Gewitter zusammenbraute. Die Männer waren unruhig und bedrückt. Mehrmals blickten sie besorgt nach Osten zu den hochragenden Bergen von Mordor. Sie ahnten, dass eine Entscheidung bevorstand.

Nachmittags erreichten sie den Anduin und die Festung auf Cair Andros. Als sie die Insel betraten, fiel Faramir auf, dass dort mehr bewaffnete Männer waren als eine Woche zuvor. Rasch begab sich der Heermeister zu Egalmoth, dem Befehlshaber der Festung. Egalmoth begrüßte Faramir herzlich, aber sein Gesicht verriet Anspannung und Sorge.

"Habt Ihr Neuigkeiten aus Minas Tirith?", fragte Faramir.

"Ja, Heermeister. Kurz nach Eurer Abreise nach Ithilien erfuhren wir, dass Euer Vater Hirgon mit dem Roten Pfeil nach Rohan geschickt hat. Daraus schloss ich, dass der Namenlose bald angreifen wird und forderte aus Anórien Verstärkung an. Etliche Männer kamen dann auch hierher, doch gestern Abend sahen wir, dass im Weißen Gebirge die Leuchtfeuer entzündet wurden. Heute kam ein Bote und meldete, dass alle noch in Anórien verfügbaren Männer sich auf Befehl Eures Vaters sofort nach Minas Tirith begeben müssten und wir deshalb keine weitere Verstärkung erhalten würden. Immerhin wurden die Soldaten, die bereits hier sind, nicht abgezogen."

"Wie viel Mann habt Ihr jetzt?", fragte Faramir.

"Fast Tausend", antwortete Egalmoth. "allerdings fürchte ich, dass dies nicht ausreichen wird, wenn der Feind seine Streitmacht aus dem Schwarzen Tor heraustreten lässt, um uns hier  anzugreifen. Habt Ihr beobachten können, ob bereits ein feindliches Heer hierher unterwegs ist?"

 "Nein", sagte Faramir, "allerdings sind meine letzten Späher bereits gestern Abend zurückgekommen. Indes halte ich es für sehr wahrscheinlich, dass der Feind hier in den nächsten Tagen angreifen wird. Allerdings fürchte ich auch, dass er mit weitaus größerer Macht in Osgiliath zuschlagen wird. Wir haben dort nur halb so viele Männer wie hier, daher werde ich die  Schar aus Ithilien zur Verstärkung der dortigen Besatzung entsenden. Wir werden morgen in aller Frühe aufbrechen. Nein, vielleicht schon heute. Wenn mein Vater schon die Leuchtfeuer entzünden lässt, ist wahrlich Gefahr im Verzug. Und es liegt etwas in der Luft, dass mich zur Eile drängt."

Nach der Besprechung nahmen Faramir und Egalmoth in der Festung gemeinsam ihr Abendessen ein, doch der Heermeister verspürte während des Mahls eine Unrast, die er kaum verbergen konnte. Nach dem Essen trat er hinaus und sah, dass viele Männer auf den Mauern von Cair Andros standen, beunruhigt zum Himmel blickten und aufgeregt miteinander sprachen. Faramir schaute auch nach oben und sah, dass aus dem Osten eine Dunkelheit aufzog, die das Licht der Sterne verschlang und sich immer weiter nach Westen ausbreitete.

"Ein Sturm zieht auf", sagte Egalmoth bedrückt.

"Das sind keine gewöhnlichen Wolken", erwiderte Faramir. "Nein, das ist ein Brodem, den der Namenlose aussendet, um uns die Hoffnung zu nehmen und seinen Orks das Vorangehen zu erleichtern. Sein Angriff hat begonnen. Verzeiht, Egalmoth, aber ich kann keine Stunde länger verweilen. Ich muss sofort nach Minas Tirith aufbrechen."

"Wenn Ihr schnell vorankommen wollt, dann reitet Ihr am besten", schlug Egalmoth vor. "Am Westufer sind einige Pferde untergebracht."

Kurz darauf fuhren der Heermeister und die Waldläufer ans Westufer. Da nur vier Pferde verfügbar waren, beschloss Faramir, sich von der Heerschar zu trennen. Er bestimmte Anborn, Mablung und Damrod als seine Begleiter, übertrug Madril den Befehl über die Waldläufer und sandte sie nach Osgiliath.

Der Heermeister und seine Begleiter ritten gen Süden. Allerdings kamen sie nicht allzu schnell voran. Es war eine stockfinstere, sternenlose Nacht und die vier Reiter mussten aufpassen, nicht gegen Bäume oder ins Gebüsch zu reiten. Nachdem sie mehrere Stunden unterwegs waren, wurde es vorübergehender heller, als der untergehende Mond der Dunkelheit aus Mordor entkam. Faramir ließ anhalten und blickte sich um.

"Wir sind zu weit nach Osten geritten", sagte er. "Seht, zu unserer Linken ist der Anduin recht nahe. Wir sind etliche Meilen von der Großen Weststraße entfernt."

„Sollen wir uns dann nach Westen wenden, Heermeister?“, fragte Anborn müde.

"Nein, das wäre jetzt ein noch größerer Umweg. Sobald es Tag wird, reiten wir geradewegs nach Süden weiter. So kommen wir zum Rammas und zum Dammweg zwischen Osgiliath und dem Pelennor."

Faramir sah, dass seine Begleiter sehr müde waren. Auch die Pferde ließen ihre Köpfe hängen. Der Heermeister befahl, abzusteigen.

"Schlaft ein wenig", sagte er. "Ich halte Wache und wecke euch nach Sonnenaufgang."

Die drei Waldläufer legten sich sofort hin und schliefen ein. Auch die Pferde ruhten. Faramir war inzwischen auch müde, aber er blickte dennoch aufmerksam und angespannt nach Osten und wartete auf den Sonnenaufgang.

Es wurde etwas heller, aber es kam nur ein totes, braunes Zwielicht und kein Sonnenaufgang. Fern im Osten, unter dem Schattengebirge war ein dunkelroter Glanz zu sehen, doch es war nicht das Rot einer Morgendämmerung.

"Heermeister!"

Faramir wäre beinahe eingenickt und schrak hoch, als Mablung ihn ansprach.

"Heermeister, Ihr braucht auch etwas Schlaf", sagte der Waldläufer. "Lasst mich Wache halten."

"Ja, gut", murmelte Faramir müde. "Aber wecke mich nach zwei Stunden. Eigentlich sollte jetzt die Sonne aufgehen, doch nichts scheint diese Dunkelheit durchdringen zu können."

Der Heermeister fiel in einen kurzen, unruhigen Schlaf und erwachte, ehe Mablung auch nur daran dachte, ihn zu wecken. Faramir setzte sich auf und sah, dass Anborn und Damrod ebenfalls erwacht waren. Er schaute nach Osten. Der rote Glanz über Mordor war verschwunden und das Zwielicht dunkler geworden. Nach einer kurzen Mahlzeit ritten sie weiter. Es wurde nicht heller und die Luft war drückend schwül.

Die Stunden des Tages, der keiner war, vergingen, während sie weiter nach Süden ritten. Faramir war wie seine Begleiter angesichts der Dunkelheit sehr bedrückt und machte sich Gedanken über den Angriff aus Mordor. Würde er rechtzeitig nach Minas Tirith zurückkehren? Wie weit waren die Streitkräfte des Namenlosen schon vorgerückt?

Vermutlich war es später Nachmittag, als sie an den Rammas Echor, die Mauer um den Pelennor, kamen. Wie Faramir es zuvor gesagt hatte, erreichten sie den Rammas genau am Nordosttor, durch das die Straße von Osgiliath nach Minas Tirith führte.

Faramir wandte sich an die Soldaten, die am Tor Wache hielten und fragte nach Neuigkeiten. Die Wachen berichteten, dass am Tage zuvor die Heerführer aus den Außenlehen mit ihren Truppen eingetroffen seien. Allerdings wären nicht so viele Männer wie erhofft gekommen, denn es gäbe Nachrichten, dass sich eine schwarze Flotte der Corsaren von Umbar nähere und daher in den südlichen Provinzen viele Männer unentbehrlich seien.

Nachdem sie diese Neuigkeiten vernommen hatten, ritten sie auf der Straße nach Minas Tirith weiter. Mittlerweile war es Abend geworden. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien es, dass die Sonne in der Stunde ihres Untergangs der dunklen Wolke aus Mordor entkommen und einen kurzen Abschiedsstrahl aussenden konnte. Doch der Strahl fiel nicht auf Faramir und seine Begleiter, denn die Felder des Pelennor, im Schatten des hohen Mindolluin, blieben dunkel.

Die Nacht umfing sie wieder. Während sie weiter ritten, sahen sie vor sich die Lichter von Minas Tirith näher rücken. Das Stadttor war nicht mehr fern. Dies war in der Finsternis ein beruhigender Anblick, aber plötzlich hörten sie einen entsetzlichen Schrei. Er kam hoch aus der Luft. Die vier Männer und ihre Pferde erschraken. Faramir erinnerte sich, dass er einen solchen Schrei schon gehört hatte – viele Monate zuvor, als er gemeinsam mit Boromir Osgiliath verteidigt hatte.

"Nazgûl!", rief er seinen Begleitern zu. "Er ist über uns! Reitet schneller!"

Noch ein gellender Schrei erhob sich. Dort oben in den Lüften war mehr als ein Ringgeist! Faramir geriet in Panik und griff zum Horn, das er bei sich trug. Er blies laut, um Hilfe aus der Stadt herbeizurufen. Doch kaum hatte er das Horn erklingen lassen, stieß plötzlich aus der Luft ein abscheuliches, geflügeltes Wesen auf sie nieder. Seine riesigen Schwingen waren federlos und nackt und es ging ein unerträglicher Gestank von ihm aus. Es flog knapp über ihre Köpfe hinweg und wieder hoch in die Luft. Auf seinem Rücken saß ein schwarz gekleideter Nazgûl.

Die Pferde scheuten und Faramir konnte sich nur mit Mühe im Sattel halten. Seine Begleiter aber wurden alle abgeworfen. Der Heermeister wendete und ritt zurück, um ihnen beizustehen. Doch erneut stieß ein Ringgeist mit seinem widerlichen Reittier herab, diesmal direkt auf Faramir zu. Er konnte ausweichen, als das böse Geschöpf mit den Klauen seiner Füße nach ihm packte. Der Schwarze Reiter schrie auf und Faramir meinte für einen Augenblick, den Atem des Nazgûl zu spüren, der nur wenige Handbreit an ihm vorbei flog. Faramir schwankte und wäre beinahe vom Pferd gefallen, aber mit einer enormen Willensanstrengung konnte er dies verhindern.

In diesem Augenblick sah er im Norden das Aufleuchten eines strahlenden weißen Lichtes. Es wurde größer und rückte rasch näher. Faramir sah, dass es von einem Reiter ausging, der auf einem schnellen Pferd herankam. Einer der Ringgeister hielt auf den Neuankömmling zu, aber der Weiße Reiter hob seine Hand, von der ein Strahl von weißem Licht emporschoss und den Nazgûl traf. Der Schwarze Reiter stieß einen langen Klageruf aus und wich seitlich aus. Die anderen Ringgeister begannen zu schwanken, flogen davon und verschwanden gen Osten in der Dunkelheit.

Groß war Faramirs Erstaunen, als der Weißen Reiter zum ihm kann. Es war Mithrandir, von dessen Tod ihm Frodo berichtet hatte. Faramir war jedoch zu benommen, um den Zauberer irgendetwas zu fragen. Sie warteten auf die drei Waldläufer, die zu Fuß zu ihnen rannten. Gleichzeitig eilten Männer aus der Stadt heraus, um sie hinein zu geleiten. Faramir erkannte den Wächter Beregond an ihrer Spitze.

Kurz darauf ritten der Heermeister und der Weiße Reiter durch das Tor in die Stadt. Viele Männer hatten sich in den Straßen versammelt und riefen jubelnd die Namen Faramir und Mithrandir. Doch Faramir hielt den Kopf gesenkt, denn noch immer verspürte er den Schrecken der Nazgûl und ihm war nicht nach Jubel zumute.

Vor der Veste saßen sie ab und gingen zu Fuß weiter. Faramir fühlte sich immer noch benommen und schwankte, aber er nahm sich zusammen, als er den Wachtposten ansprach und ihm befahl, beim Truchsess seine Rückkehr zu melden.

Der Wächter eilte in die Veste. Faramir wollte gerade eintreten, als er aus den Zurufen der Mannen der Stadt eine fremde Stimme hörte, die seinen Namen rief. Er wandte sich um und erblickte zu seinem Erstaunen eine kleine Gestalt, die eine ihm wohl vertraute Hoftracht trug. Klein wie ein Knabe war er, doch er war kein Knabe und seine unbeschuhten Füße waren stark behaart.

"Woher kommt Ihr?", fragte Faramir. "Ein Halbling, und in der Hoftracht des Turms! Woher…?"

"Er kam mit mir aus dem Lande der Halblinge", sagte Mithrandir. "Er kam mit mir. Doch wollen wir uns nicht hier aufhalten. Es gibt viel zu sagen und zu tun, und Ihr seid müde. Er soll mit uns kommen. Dass muss er fürwahr, denn wenn er seine neuen Pflichten nicht leichter vergisst als ich, dann muss er seinem Herren noch in dieser Stunde aufwarten." Er wandte sich an den Halbling. "Komm, Pippin, folge uns."


	25. Dernhelm

Éowyn blickte vom Firienfeld hinab auf die Zelte und Hütten im Hargtal. Es war der Tag nach Aragorns Abreise zu den Pfaden der Toten. Noch mehr Männer waren gekommen und das Heerlager hatte sich erheblich vergrößert. Bald, so dachte Éowyn, werde das Heer aufbrechen und in den Krieg reiten. Sie wandte sich um und ging zu dem Zelt, in dem sie nun wohnte.

Sie war wie ein Krieger gekleidet, trug einen Helm und war mit einem Schwert gegürtet. Kurz nachdem Aragorn fort war, hatte sie die Rüstung angelegt und war aus ihrer Hütte im Tal in eines der Zelte auf dem Firienfeld umgezogen. Nicht länger wollte sie sich in Frauengewänder kleiden und wie eine Frau wohnen.

Die Abenddämmerung brach gerade herein, als aus dem Tal Jubelrufe erklangen und ein Soldat meldete, dass der König in Dunharg angekommen war. Éowyn ging hinaus und bestieg Windfola, um dem König entgegenzureiten.

Théoden und sein Gefolge waren bereits an den verwitterten Standbildern der Puckelmänner vorbei geritten und hatten das Firienfeld erreicht, als Éowyn auf sie zukam. Zur Rechten des Königs ritt Éomer und zur Linken, auf einem Pony, eine kleine Gestalt, die man für ein Kind hätte halten können, doch Éowyn wusste, dass dies einer der Halblinge war, von denen Dúnhere gesprochen hatte.

"Heil, Herr der Mark!", rief sie. "Eure Rückkehr erfreut mein Herz."

"Und du, Éowyn", sagte Théoden, "steht alles gut bei dir?" 

"Alles ist gut", antwortete sie, doch der traurige Klang ihrer Stimme strafte sie Lügen. Als ihr Bruder sie auf Aragorn ansprach, konnte sie ihren Kummer nicht länger verbergen und berichtete, dass er in die Schatten gegangen sei. Sie sagte weiter nichts, während sie den König zu seinem Zelt führte. 

Dort wurde ein Mahl aufgetragen, das Théoden gemeinsam mit Éomer, Éowyn und Dúnhere einnahm. Der König lud auch seinen neuen Knappen, den Halbling Meriadoc, ein und hieß ihn, sich zu setzen. Schweigend aßen und tranken sie, bis der Holbytla nach den Pfaden der Toten fragte. Théoden und Éomer erzählten darauf von den alten Geschichten, die sie kannten. 

Während sie noch sprachen, meldete der Hauptmann der Wache, dass ein reitender Bote aus Gondor eingetroffen sei. Théoden ließ den Boten eintreten. Hirgon, der Mann aus Gondor, kniete vor dem König nieder und überreichte ihm einen Pfeil mit einer rot angemalten Spitze. Der Rote Pfeil war das Zeichen dafür, dass Gondor sich in höchster Not befand und Denethor Théoden um Beistand ersuchte. Hirgon berichtete, dass die Lage Gondors verzweifelt sei und bat um Eile. Théoden erwiderte, dass der Waffenempfang bereits für morgen früh angesetzt sei und er selbst mit sechstausend Reitern nach Gondor kommen werde. Er bat Hirgon, noch bis zur Heerschau zu bleiben, bevor er wieder von dannen reiten würde. Dann stand er auf und wünschte allen eine gute Nacht.

Für Éowyn freilich wurde es keine gute Nacht. Lange lag sie wach, bis die Erschöpfung nach zwei schlaflosen Nächten bewirkte, dass sie für einige Stunden in einen unruhigen Schlummer fiel. Als sie erwachte, war es noch dunkel. Allerdings schien das Lager bereits zu erwachen. Éowyn trat aus dem Zelt und blickte sich um. Der Himmel war schwarz, nur im Westen war noch ein graues Licht zu erkennen, das zeigte, dass die Nacht eigentlich vorüber war. 

Éowyn begab sich in Théodens Zelt und frühstückte dort schweigend mit dem König, ihrem Bruder und dem Boten aus Gondor. Gerade, als sie das Mahl beendet hatten, trat ein weiterer Mann aus Gondor ein und berichtete von der Dunkelheit, die den Himmel bedeckte. Sie sei aus Mordor gekommen und würde nun über dem ganzen Land von hier bis zum Schattengebirge hängen. Der Krieg habe bereits begonnen. 

Während der Mann noch sprach, trat auch Meriadoc ein. Der König besprach sich noch kurz mit Hirgon und Éomer und befahl, dass die Reiter antreten sollten. Der Marschall und Denethors Boten gingen hinaus und Théoden wandte sich an den Halbling. Er sagte ihm, dass er hierbleiben und Éowyn dienen sollte. 

Meriadoc war darüber nicht erbaut. Er erwiderte, dass all seine Freunde in die Schlacht gezogen seien und er sich schämen würde, wenn er zurückbliebe. Théoden erlaubte ihm noch, bis nach Edoras mitzureiten – soweit könnte ihn das Pony Stybba noch tragen, bevor das große Rennen begänne. Éowyn konnte Meriadocs Beweggründe nur allzu gut verstehen.

Sie stand auf und hieß den Halbling, mit ihr zu kommen. Sie führte ihn zu einer Hütte, die als Waffenkammer diente. Dort brachte ihr ein Waffenmeister einen kleinen Helm, einen runden Schild und andere Waffen. 

"Keinen Harnisch haben wir, der Euch passt", sagte sie zu Meriadoc, "und keine Zeit, einen solchen Panzer zu schmieden; aber hier sind noch ein festes Lederwams, ein Gürtel und ein Messer. Ein Schwert habt Ihr ja." 

Der Halbling verneigte sich und dankte ihr, als sie ihm noch den Schild mit dem Wappen des weißen Pferdes gab. "Nehmt alle diese Dinge", sagte sie, "und mögen sie Euch Glück bringen! Lebt nun wohl, Herr Meriadoc! Indes mag es sein, dass wir uns wiedertreffen, Ihr und ich." 

Meriadoc dankte ihr noch einmal und ging fort. Éowyn nahm aus der Waffenkammer noch einen Spangenhelm mit Augenschutz mit und brachte ihn in ihr Zelt. Dann ging sie noch mal zum Zelt des Königs. Dorthin war auch Éomer zurückgekehrt und meldete, dass das Heer binnen einer Stunde bereit zum Aufbruch sein werde.

Éowyn umarmte zum Abschied ihren Bruder, dann wandte sich der König an sie.

"Wie in den letzten Tagen sollst du auch nach meiner Abreise nach Osten an meiner Stelle über das Volk herrschen!", sagte er.

"Welche andere Pflicht wollt Ihr mir noch auferlegen, mein Herr?", fragte sie kühl. 

"Keine Pflicht. Nein!", antwortete Théoden. "Ich möchte, dass du wieder lächelst und nicht trauerst um jene, deren Zeit sich dem Ende neigt. Du wirst es erleben, dass hellere Tage heraufziehen. Ich möchte, dass du nicht mehr verzweifelst." Er lächelte, als er diese Worte sprach, doch seine Augen verrieten, wie sehr er litt. 

Éowyn hatte versucht, ihre Gefühle zu verbergen, doch nun konnte sie sich nicht länger beherrschen und umarmte ihren Onkel unter Tränen. 

Nach diesem schmerzlichen Abschied verließ der König sein Zelt, um an der Spitze des Heeres aufzubrechen. Éowyn eilte zurück in ihr Zelt, um sich in einen Mann zu verwandeln. Denn das war ihr Plan: Sie wollte heimlich im Heer mit reiten und in der Schlacht den Tod suchen. 

Sie setzte den Spangenhelm auf und legte einen langen Umhang an. Dann verließ sie ihr Zelt, setzte sich auf Windfola und mischte sich unter die Reiter, die zur Heerschau ritten. Im allgemeinen Trubel des Aufbruchs achtete man nicht besonders auf sie und in der Dunkelheit bemerkte auch niemand, dass unter all den Männern eine Frau ritt. 

Das Heer der Mark reihte sich auf und wartete auf den König. Théoden und Éomer ritten die langen Reihen ab, hinter ihnen folgten Meriadoc auf Stybba und der Bote aus Gondor. Éowyn bemerkte, dass Meriadoc ihr beim Vorbeireiten in die Augen sah, und fragte sich, ob der Halbling sie erkannt hatte. 

Nachdem der König und seine Gefolgschaft sich an die Spitze gesetzt hatten, setzte sich das ganze Heer in Bewegung und folgte ihnen. Sie verließen das Hargtal und ritten gen Norden. Die Dunkelheit nahm zu. Ehe es Mittag war, erreichten sie Edoras. Dort hielt das Heer für eine kleine Weile an und wurde verstärkt um Elfhelms Schar und um noch einige Reiter, die zu spät zum Waffenempfang gekommen waren. 

Kurz bevor das Heer wieder aufbrach, beobachtete Éowyn, dass der König sich mit Meriadoc unterhielt. Sie war nicht in Hörweite, doch aus den Gesten der beiden konnte sie erkennen, was vor sich ging: Der Halbling wollte mit nach Gondor, aber Théoden lehnte es ab. Schließlich verbeugte sich Meriadoc und ging mit hängenden Schultern und gesenkten Kopf davon. 

"Armer kleiner Held", dachte Éowyn mitleidig, "dir kann geholfen werden!" Sie ging auf ihn zu und sprach ihm leise ins Ohr.

" _Wo der Wille nicht fehlt, öffnet sich ein Weg_ , heißt es bei uns", flüsterte sie, "und das habe ich selbst erfahren." Meriadoc schaute auf. "Du willst dort hingehen, wo der Herr der Mark hingeht: ich sehe es an deinem Gesicht", fügte sie hinzu. 

"Ja", bestätigte der Halbling. 

"Dann sollst du mit mir gehen", sagte sie leise. "Ich werde dich vor mich setzen, unter meinem Mantel verborgen, bis wir weit fort sind und diese Dunkelheit noch dunkler ist. Solch guter Wille sollte nicht zurückgewiesen werden. Sage nichts mehr zu irgend jemandem, sondern komm!" 

"Ich danke Euch wirklich sehr", sagte Meriadoc. "Vielen Dank, Herr, obwohl ich Euren Namen nicht weiß." 

Sehr gut, er hatte sie also nicht erkannt! "Den weißt du nicht?", erwiderte sie. "Dann nenne mich Dernhelm." 

So kam es, dass Meriadoc mit Éowyn auf Windfola ritt, ohne zu wissen, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Éowyn war auch darauf bedacht, dass dies so blieb und sprach so wenig wie möglich mit dem Halbling oder mit sonst jemandem. Sie reihte sich in die Éored ein, die Elfhelm befehligte.

Sie ritten entlang des Schneeborn nach Osten durch die Folde und vorbei an Aldburg, wo einst Éowyns Wiege gestanden hatte. In jener Nacht lagerte das Heer in den Weidendickichten, wo der Scheeborn in die Entwasser floss. Diese Gegenden waren Éowyns Heimat, ihr von Kindesbeinen an vertraut, und sie fragte sich für einen bangen Augenblick, ob es nicht völlig verrückt war, von hier fortzureiten, um nie mehr zurückzukehren. Doch sie wischte diesen Zweifel beiseite und richtete ihre Gedanken wieder auf ihr Vorankommen. Sie fragte sich, wie lange es noch verborgen bleiben konnte, dass der Halbling mit ihr ritt. Bis jetzt hatte niemand etwas bemerkt, aber sie fürchtete, dass man Meriadoc entdeckte und dann auch herausfand, wer sie war. Sie beschloss, ein Wagnis einzugehen und alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. 

Am nächsten Tag (den man in Anbetracht der ständigen Dunkelheit kaum als Tag bezeichnen konnte) ritten sie weiter. Es ging weiter durch die Folde und die Fenmark, bis sie den Firienwald erreichten und am Meringstrom, der Grenze zu Gondor, lagerten. Dort kamen einige Reiter aus dem Norden und brachten Nachrichten, dass Feinde die Ostgrenzen angriffen und Orkheere durch das Ödland von Rohan marschierten. Théoden und Éomer aber entschieden, dass das Heer weiter reiten sollte. 

Während das Heer noch lagerte, ging Éowyn zu Elfhelm und gab sich zu erkennen. Der Marschall erschrak und konnte einen überraschten Aufschrei gerade noch unterdrücken.

"Aber Herrin, was macht Ihr hier?", stammelte er leise. "Ich muss dem König und Eurem Bruder melden, dass Ihr hier seid." 

"Wozu? Etwa, um einen Familienstreit in Eorls Haus auszulösen, Marschall?", fragte sie spöttisch. "Oder um Euch selbst vor dem König zu beschämen, weil Ihr nicht bemerkt habt, dass ich in Eurer Éored mit reite? Und was soll der König machen, wenn er mich entdeckt? Mich gegen meinen Willen nach Dunharg zurücksenden? Durch Gebiete, durch die vielleicht schon die Orks marschieren? Nein, Elfhelm, der König und mein Bruder haben andere Sorgen. Sagt Ihnen nichts über mich! Und nennt mich nicht Herrin! Ich bin nicht mehr Éowyn, sondern ein einfacher Krieger namens Dernhelm." 

"Ihr habt mich in eine verdammt missliche Lage gebracht, Herrin, äh, Dernhelm", flüsterte Elfhelm. "Wie es scheint, wird es mich so oder so den Kopf kosten. Ja, ich werde nichts melden; aber nicht, weil ich Euer Verhalten billige (das tue ich fürwahr nicht!), sondern nur, um dem König und dem Herrn Éomer weitere Sorgen zu ersparen." 

"Gut. Ich habe noch eine Bitte. Der Halbling Meriadoc, des Königs Schwert-Than, der ebenfalls zurückbleiben sollte, reitet mit mir. Auch über ihn sagt dem König nichts." 

"Wie Ihr wünscht", seufzte Elfhelm. "Ich werde einfach so tun, als wäre er nicht da."


	26. Der Kriegsrat

Am Morgen nach seiner Rückkehr nach Minas Tirith ging Faramir im Hof der Veste ein wenig spazieren. Konnte man überhaupt von einem Morgen sprechen, wenn der Tag nicht heller war als die Nacht und kein Sonnenstrahl durch die schwarzen Wolken aus Mordor drang? Faramir seufzte und er dachte an den letzten Abend. Die Besprechung mit seinem Vater war ziemlich unerfreulich verlaufen. Als Denethor vernommen hatte, dass Faramir Frodo und Samweis nach Mordor hatte ziehen lassen, war er ziemlich aufgebracht gewesen. Den Ring in den Händen eines einfältigen Halblings ins Land des Feindes zu schicken sei eine Verrücktheit! Dieses Ding hätte in die Stadt gebracht und versteckt werden müssen! Faramir fand die Worte seines Vaters ziemlich kränkend, doch er ließ sich das nicht anmerken. Nur als Denethor sagte, dass Boromir ihm treu gewesen sei und kein Zauberlehrling war, konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten und erinnerte Denethor daran, dass es die Entscheidung des Herren des Stadt war, deretwegen Boromir fortgegangen war. 

Faramir hatte sich schon vor Jahren damit abgefunden, dass sein Vater Boromir mehr liebte als ihn und dem großen Bruder die Liebe des Vaters nie missgönnt, doch die Art und Weise, wie Denethor ihm Vorwürfe machte und jegliche Anerkennung verweigerte, schmerzte ihn zutiefst. 

Auch betrübte es ihn, dass sein Vater nicht einsehen wollte, dass es unklug gewesen wäre, den Ring des Feindes nach Minas Tirith zu bringen. Denethor hatte sogar davon gesprochen, dieses Ding in der allerhöchsten Not zu verwenden! Mithrandir war in dem Streit Faramir beigesprungen und hatte erklärt, dass dieses Ding Denethor überwältigt hätte. Aber der Truchsess war für die weisen Worte des Zauberers nicht empfänglich. 

Während er noch an den vergangenen Abend dachte, sah Faramir, dass Mithrandir und der Halbling Peregrin die Veste betraten. Der Heermeister wünschte beiden einen guten Morgen und bat Mithrandir, kurz alleine mit dem Halbling sprechen zu dürfen, bevor sie zum Kriegsrat beim Truchsess gingen. Der Zauberer nickte und ging voraus. 

"Sagt mir, Herr Peregrin, was hat Euch bewogen, in den Dienst Gondors zu treten?", fragte Faramir. 

"Ich möchte eine Schuld abtragen", antwortete Peregrin. "Euer Bruder fiel, um uns zu verteidigen – meinen Vetter Meriadoc und mich, als wir von zahlreichen Orks überfallen wurden. Euer Vater nahm mich in seinen Dienst, auch wenn ich immer noch nicht so recht weiß, was ein einfacher Hobbit wie ich für einen so großen Herren und Herrscher wie ihn leisten kann." 

"Wer weiß?", sagte Faramir. "Bei der Begegnung mit Herrn Frodo und seinem Diener in Ithilien habe ich gelernt, dass ihr Halblinge ein erstaunliches Volk seid und man sich nicht von geringer Körpergröße täuschen darf." Er lachte. 

Peregrin lachte auch. "Man war hier wohl darauf vorbereitet, einen Halbling in die Wache aufzunehmen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man eine Hoftracht findet, die mir passt." 

"Sie gehörte einst einem Jungen der Stadt", erklärte Faramir, "einem wahrlich törichten. Er vergeudete viele Stunden mit dem Töten von Drachen und vernachlässigte seine Studien." 

"Sie gehörte Euch?", rief Peregrin. 

"Ja, es war meine. Mein Vater ließ sie für mich anfertigen." 

"Immerhin bin ich ein wenig größer, als Ihr damals wart", sagte der Halbling.

"Sie passte mir auch nie richtig", lachte Faramir und wurde dann wieder ernst. "Boromir war immer der Soldat von uns beiden. Sie waren sich so ähnlich, er und mein Vater: stolz und stur, aber stark." 

"Auch Ihr seid stark, auf eine andere Art", sagte Peregrin. "Und eines Tages wird Euer Vater das erkennen." 

"Ich wünschte, Ihr hättet recht", seufzte Faramir. "Doch jetzt können wir nicht weiter darüber sprechen. Wir müssen zum Kriegsrat!" 

Sie traten in die große Halle ein, wo sich die Heerführer von Gondor versammelten. Faramir setzte sich neben seinen Onkel Imrahil, Fürst von Dol Amroth. Schließlich kam Denethor, nahm auf seinem Stuhl Platz und eröffnete die Ratssitzung. Faramir berichtete nochmals kurz vom Kampf gegen die Haradrim in Ithilien und von den feindlichen Streitkräften, die bereits zum Schwarzen Tor marschiert waren. Danach wurde darüber beraten, wie weiter vorgegangen werden solle. Alle Heerführer waren der Meinung, dass angesichts der Bedrohung durch die Corsaren kein Angriff unternommen werden könne, solange die Reiter von Rohan noch nicht eingetroffen seien. Man könne derzeit nur die Mauern bemannen und abwarten. 

Denethor wollte indes nicht nur die Mauern der Stadt bemannen, sondern auch den Rammas und den Fluss verteidigen und dort den Angreifern zumindest schwere Verluste zufügen. Der Truchsess meinte, der Feind werde bei Osgiliath mit seiner ganzen Wucht angreifen, wie damals, als Boromir ihm den Übergang verwehrte. Faramir wandte ein, dass dies nur ein Versuch war und der Rückzug vom Fluss gefährlich werden könnte. Fürst Imrahil verwies auf die Verteidigung Cair Andros und die Gefahr zur Linken, die vom Schwarzen Tor her drohte. 

"Viel muss im Krieg gewagt werden", sagte darauf Denethor. "Cair Andros ist bemannt, mehr Leute kann ich soweit nicht schicken. Aber ich will den Fluss und den Pelennor nicht kampflos preisgeben – nicht, wenn hier noch ein Heerführer ist, der noch den Mut hat, den Wunsch seines Herren zu erfüllen." 

Ein bedrücktes Schweigen trat ein. Faramir merkte, dass sein Vater nicht in der Stimmung war, auf irgendwelche Einwände zu hören. Schließlich sagte er: "Ich widersetze mich deinem Wunsch nicht, Vater. Da du Boromirs beraubt bist, will ich gehen und tun, was ich an seiner Statt vermag – wenn du es befiehlst!" 

"Das tue ich", entgegnete Denethor.

Der Heermeister stand auf. Noch einmal gingen ihm die harten Worte durch den Kopf, die sein Vater am Abend zuvor gesprochen hatte.

"Dann lebe wohl",  sagte Faramir. "Aber wenn ich zurückkehren sollte, denke besser von mir!" 

"Das hängt von der Art deiner Rückkehr ab", sagte Denethor hart.

Diese Worte seines Vaters waren für Faramir wie ein Stich ins Herz. Er musste seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Verbittert verließ er die Veste. 

Kurz darauf versammelten sich auf seinen Befehl im ersten Ring der Stadt die Reiter, mit denen er nach Osgiliath gehen sollte. Ehe sie aus der Stadt ritten, kam Mithrandir zum Heermeister und sagte ihm: "Setzt Euer Leben nicht unbesonnen oder in Bitterkeit aufs Spiel! Ihr werdet hier gebraucht, für andere Dinge als den Krieg. Euer Vater liebt Euch, Faramir, und wird sich dessen erinnern, ehe das Ende kommt. Lebt wohl!" 

Lange sann Faramir über die Worte des Zauberers nach, während er mit Anborn, Damrod und Mablung an seiner Seite an der Spitze von sechshundert Männern nach Osgiliath ritt. Seinem Verstand erschienen Mithrandirs Worte weise, doch in der Bitterkeit seines Herzens konnte er in diesem Augenblick nicht glauben, dass sein Vater ihn liebte. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte, seine Gedanken wieder auf seine Aufgabe im Krieg zu richten. 

Mittags erreichten Faramirs Mannen Osgiliath. Dort war mittlerweile auch die Schar aus Ithilien eingetroffen. Der Heermeister traf sich nach seiner Ankunft mit Madril und Boron, dem Befehlshaber der Besatzung von Osgiliath, zu einer Besprechung. Boron berichtete, dass die Wachtposten seit dem Heraufziehen der Dunkelheit gesehen hätten, dass im Osten jede Menge Orks unterwegs gewesen seien. 

"Es scheint so, dass sie auf die Dunkelheit gewartet hätten, um dann aus ihren Löchern zu kriechen", sagte der Offizier. "Sehr geschäftig wirken sie, und zweifellos bereiten sie einen Angriff vor. Aber mehr noch beunruhigt mich, was ich gestern Abend über den Bergen sah. 

Über den Gipfeln des Schattengebirges erschien plötzlich ein roter Blitz. Für einen Augenblick erschien es nur wie ein fernes Wetterleuchten aus Mordor, doch was danach kam, erschreckte uns alle. Nur wenige Augenblicke später flammten wie zur Antwort aus den Bergen fahle blaue Blitze empor – genau von der Stelle, wo Minas Morgul liegt. Ich könnte schwören, dass dies kein gewöhnliches Gewitter war." 

"Das war es gewiss nicht", meinte Faramir. "Nein, auch der Feind verfügt über Leuchtfeuer, die aber gänzlich anders sind als die unsrigen. Kein Zweifel, es war ein Signal zum Angriff. Allerdings würde ich gerne genaueres über die Bewegungen des Feindes erfahren." 

"Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht", sagte Madril. "Deswegen habe ich Beleg und einige andere von unserer Schar als Späher losgeschickt. Sie sind durch die alten Kanäle unter dem Fluss in die Wälder hinter Osgiliath gegangen." 

"Ein gefährlicher Auftrag hinter den feindlichen Linien!", rief Faramir. "Aber wenn ihn jemand erfüllen und sicher zurückkehren kann, dann Beleg. Nun lasst uns Posten beziehen und den Feind beobachten." 

Faramir ging selbst zum Fluss und lugte durch die Ruinen zum anderen Ufer. Gelegentlich sah er Bewegungen zwischen den Trümmern am östlichen Ufer. Orks huschten dort hin und her. Er fragte sich, wann und wie sie angreifen würden. Anborn riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken heraus, als er meldete, dass Beleg und die anderen Späher zurückgekehrt seien. 

Sofort verließ Faramir das Ufer, denn er war begierig, Neuigkeiten zu erfahren. Als er auf Beleg traf, sah er, dass der Waldläufer leichenblass war und zitterte. 

"Was ist mit dir, Beleg?", fragte der Heermeister besorgt. 

"Ich habe ihn gesehen", antwortete Beleg stockend. "Ich habe den Schwarzen Heermeister gesehen. Er führt ein großes Heer an, das aus Minas Morgul kommt – Orks, Tausende von Orks und starke Verbände der Haradrim. Sie sind hierher unterwegs. Und der tödlichste Diener des Namenlosen führt sie an." 

"Bist du sicher, dass er es war?", fragte Faramir. 

"Ja", antwortete Beleg. "Ich erblickte ihn nur aus der Entfernung, versteckt in den Wäldern, aber doch war er nah genug, um mein Herz mit Entsetzen und Furcht zu füllen. Ganz in Schwarz gehüllt ritt er auf einem schwarzen Ross und trug einen Helm mit der Form einer Krone. Dieser Anblick versetzte mich in eine Furcht, die ich zuvor nicht verspürt hatte. Ich kannte nur noch einen Gedanken: Flucht! So rasch es nur ging, eilten wir hierher zurück." 

Noch während er Belegs Bericht vernahm, erinnerte sich Faramir an das Auftauchen des Herrn der Ringgeister beim Angriff auf Osgiliath im vergangenen Jahr und das Entsetzen, das er verspürt hatte. Er befahl, die Späher mit Speisen und Getränken zu versorgen, damit sie sich beruhigten. Doch er sah, dass die Nachricht vom Herannahen des Morgul-Königs alle Soldaten beunruhigte. Faramir selbst ging es nicht anders, aber er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und ließ die Nachricht nach Minas Tirith weiterleiten.


	27. Die Schlacht um Gondor

Angespannt hielten die Mannen Gondors am Flussufer Wache, während die Stunden vergingen. Die Nacht brach herein, aber in der andauernden Dunkelheit war es schwer, Tag und Nacht zu unterscheiden. Nebelschwaden legten sich über den Anduin. Plötzlich stieß einer der Wachtposten einen Warnruf aus:

"Sie greifen an! Sie setzen über den Fluss!"

Faramir blickte auf den Anduin und sah, dass aus den Nebelschwaden Flöße und Barken auftauchten, die auf das Westufer zuhielten. 

"Bogenschützen, macht euch bereit!", rief der Heermeister. "Pfeile anlegen!"

Immer näher kamen die Feinde. Faramir sah, dass auf den Booten und Flößen viele Orks waren. Sie kamen in Schussweite. 

"Feuer!", rief er.

Hunderte von Pfeilen schwirrten durch die Luft und die meisten von ihnen fanden ihr Ziel. Etliche Orks fielen tödlich getroffen ins Wasser. Doch noch immer hielten ihre Flöße auf das Ufer zu. 

"Feuer frei!", schrie Faramir. 

Noch mehr Pfeile flogen und noch mehr Orks fielen. Einige der Barken und Flöße kenterten, aber andere kamen dem Ufer immer näher. Viele Orks hatten selbst Bögen und schossen auf die Verteidiger und töteten einige von ihnen. Schließlich erreichten einige der Boote das Westufer und die Orks stürmten an Land. Allerdings waren sie nun zahlenmäßig unterlegen, da viele von ihnen bereits durch den Pfeilbeschuss getötet worden waren. Zwar verwickelten sie die Menschen in einige harte Kämpfe, doch schließlich wurden sie alle erschlagen. Für den Augenblick sah es aus, als wäre der Angriff abgewehrt. Faramir traf am Ufer Madril und Boron. 

"Was für ein sinnloser Angriff!", meinte Madril. "Sie haben sich alle in den sicheren Tod gestürzt." 

"Die Angst vor ihrem Heerführer hat sie wohl angetrieben", mutmaßte Boron. "Aber das kann noch nicht alles gewesen sein." 

"Nein, das war nur die Vorhut", sagte Faramir. "Oder nur die Vorhut der Vorhut. Seht! Dort kommt die nächste Angriffswelle!" 

Noch viel mehr Boote als zuvor kamen nun über den Fluss, die diesmal nicht nur mit Orks, sondern auch Menschen aus Harad bemannt waren. Auch diesen zweiten Angriff konnten die Verteidiger abwehren, aber der Blutzoll unter ihnen war diesmal höher. 

Unmittelbar danach rollte die dritte Angriffswelle heran. Diese war noch gewaltiger als die beiden ersten und diesmal konnten die Feinde nicht wieder zurück in den Fluss getrieben werden. Sie schwärmten wie Käfer über den Anduin und drängten die Verteidiger vom Ufer fort und verwickelten sie in heftige Kämpfe zwischen den Ruinen von West-Osgiliath. Und immer mehr Flöße legten ans Ufer an und noch mehr Feinde rannten an Land. Bald hatten die Verteidiger einer Übermacht gegen sich. 

Im Kampfgetümmel gerieten Faramir und die Soldaten an seiner Seite in eine große Gruppe Orks hinein. Mehrere Soldaten wurden von der Übermacht erschlagen und dem Heermeister blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sein Heil in der Flucht zu suchen. Die Orks rannten ihm nach. Da sah er in einiger Entfernung mehrere Waldläufer mit gespannten Bögen und unter ihnen Madril, der eine hastige Handbewegung nach rechts machte. Faramir verstand sofort und warf sich zur Seite. Mehrere Pfeile schwirrten durch die Luft und töteten seine Verfolger. 

Rasch rappelte sich Faramir auf, als Madril zu ihm eilte. 

"Wir können die Stellungen nicht halten", keuchte der Waldläufer. "Die Stadt ist verloren." 

"Gebt die Stellungen auf!", befahl Faramir. "Wir ziehen uns zum Rammas zurück!" 

Kaum war der Befehl des Heermeisters weitergeleitet, zogen sich die Verteidiger aus der Stadt zurück. Doch der Rückzug wurde zur Flucht, nachdem vom Ufer ein entsetzlicher Schrei ertönte. Der Herr der Nazgûl war gekommen! Unter den Soldaten Gondors brach Panik aus. Etliche von ihnen wurden getötet, als sie flohen, unter ihnen auch Madril, der von Orkpfeilen niedergestreckt wurde. Faramir dagegen schaffte es, rechtzeitig sein Pferd zu besteigen und aus Osgiliath hinauszureiten. Über den Dammweg führte er seine Mannen nach Südwesten zum Rammas Echor. Es war früh am Morgen, aber die Dämmerung blieb erneut aus. 

Nachdem Faramir das Nordosttor der Außenmauer durchritten hatte, saß er ab und stieg auf einen der Wachtürme am Tor. Er blickte in Richtung Osgiliath und sah, dass die feindlichen Heerscharen ihnen dicht auf den Fersen waren. In der anhaltenden Dunkelheit konnte die Größe des feindlichen Heeres nur schwer eingeschätzt werden. Anhand der vielen Fackeln, die zu sehen waren, mutmaßte Faramir, dass der Feind über eine mindestens zehnfache Übermacht verfügte. Der Heermeister beriet sich mit Boron und Anborn, der nach dem Tod Madrils den Befehl über die Waldläufer übernommen hatte. 

"Ich fürchte, gegen eine solche Übermacht können wir nicht lange widerstehen", sagte Anborn bedrückt. 

"Sollten wir nicht Verstärkung aus der Stadt anfordern?", fragte Boron. 

"Nein!", erwiderte Faramir. "Anborn hat Recht. Die Außenmauer ist zu schwach, um sie lange gegen ein so großes Heer zu halten. Überdies ist der Angriff gut vorbereitet. Denkt an die vielen Flöße und Barken, die sie gebaut haben. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie hier Belagerungsmaschinen einsetzen, um die Mauer zu durchbrechen. Wir können nur versuchen, ihren Vormarsch zu verzögern und ihnen dabei möglichst hohe Verluste zuzufügen. Wenn der Rammas durchbrochen wird, bleibt uns nur noch der Rückzug nach Minas Tirith." 

Eilig nahmen die Soldaten ihre Posten auf der Mauer ein und erwarteten den Ansturm der Heerscharen von Mordor. Schon stürmten Massen von Orks heran und brachten Leitern mit, um die Mauer zu erklimmen. Etliche wurden erschossen, ehe sie die Mauer erreichten, aber andere stellten die Leitern auf und kletterten flink wie Affen aus den Wäldern von Weit-Harad empor. Manche Leitern wurden umgestoßen und die Orks stürzten schreiend hinab. Doch einige erreichten die Mauerkrone und verwickelten die Verteidiger in verbissene Nahkämpfe. 

Während Faramir und seine Mannen den Rammas noch verzweifelt verteidigten, wurden sie auf einmal gewahr, dass hinter ihnen ein helles Licht erstrahlte. Die Orks, die auf der Mauerkrone kämpften, bedeckten ihre Augen und einige von ihnen fielen kreischend von der Mauer. Der Angriff Mordors geriet ins Stocken. Faramir blickte nach hinten und sah, dass Mithrandir herangeritten war. Der Zauberer saß ab und stieg zum Heermeister hinauf. 

"Ihr kommt zur rechten Zeit, Mithrandir", rief Faramir. "Euer Erscheinen ermutigt uns und entmutigt die Feinde. Seht! Sie haben ihren Angriff abgebrochen!" 

"Das verschafft Euch nur eine kurze Atempause", sagte Mithrandir. "Nicht lange, und Saurons Truppen werden erneut angreifen. Ich hörte, dass der Herr der Nazgûl sie befehligt. Hat er sich schon gezeigt?" 

"Nicht hier am Rammas", antwortete Faramir. "Noch nicht. In Osgiliath aber hat er uns alleine durch seinen Schrecken bezwungen. Ich schätze, er wird sich hier einer ähnlichen Strategie bedienen am Fluss: Zunächst lässt er seine Ork-Horden los, um uns zu ermüden, dann durchbricht er unsere Stellungen durch immer massivere Angriffe und entscheidet den Kampf schließlich durch sein Erscheinen." 

"Ihr könnt ihm nicht standhalten!", mahnte Mithrandir. "Nicht hier. Diese Mauern sind weder hoch noch dick genug, um den Feind abzuwehren. Bald werden sie fallen. Alles, was wir hier tun können, ist ein wenig Zeit gewinnen und dem Feind noch einige Verluste zufügen." 

"Das weiß ich", stöhnte Faramir. "Die Zeit läuft uns davon. Ich wünschte, es würde endlich wieder hell oder die Rohirrim kämen." 

Doch entgegen Faramirs Wunsch blieb es dunkel. Den ganzen Tag verteidigten die Soldaten Gondors die Außenmauer gegen die immer wieder anstürmenden Orks und Haradrim. Wo immer Mithrandir erschien, wichen die Feinde entsetzt zurück und die Verteidiger schöpften neuen Mut. Aber der lange Kampf zehrte an ihren Kräften und die Zahl der Angreifer schien nicht kleiner zu werden, obwohl schon hunderte von ihnen gefallen waren. Der Morgul-König ließ sich noch nicht blicken. 

Schlechte Nachrichten erreichten die Verteidiger in den Stunden des Abends. Aus dem Norden trafen Männer aus Cair Andros ein und berichteten, dass die Insel gefallen sei. Ein großes Heer aus Orks und Ostlingen war aus dem Schwarzen Tor gekommen, hatte Cair Andros im Sturm genommen und drang nach Anórien ein. Als Faramir dies vernahm, fühlte er, wie seine Hoffnungen schwanden, denn er fürchtete, dass dieses zweite Heer aus Mordor den Rohirrim den Weg nach Minas Tirith verstellen würde. 

Die Angriffe der Feinde ließen auch in den Stunden der Nacht nicht nach. Noch immer wurde der Ansturm von den Soldaten Gondors mit dem Mute der Verzweiflung abgewehrt. Solange Mithrandir an seiner Seite kämpfte, wollte Faramir den Kampf trotz seiner Verzweiflung und seiner Erschöpfung nicht aufgeben. Der Heermeister feuerte seine Männer an, schwang sein tödliches Schwert und tränkte es mit Orkblut. 

Mitten in der Nacht brach der Angriff auf einmal ab. Der Feind schien sich zurückzuziehen. Aber Mithrandir und Faramir argwöhnten, dass dies nur der Vorbereitung eines größeren Schlages diente. Die Verteidiger waren ob des feindlichen Rückzugs nicht erleichtert, sondern spürten, wie Angst, ja Entsetzen in ihnen hochstieg. Faramir versuchte in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen, was der Feind vorbereitete. Seine scharfen Augen erspähten mehrere Wurfmaschinen, die aus Osgiliath herangebracht wurden. 

Doch es waren nicht die Maschinen, die ihn und seine Mannen in Schrecken versetzten. Nein, es war der Schwarze Reiter, der zwischen den Maschinen ritt. Jeder, der ihn erblickte, wusste sofort, dass dies der Herr von Minas Morgul war. Er hob sein Schwert und schrie. Die entsetzten Verteidiger duckten sich und hielten sich ihre Ohren zu. Als sie wieder aufzublicken wagten, sahen sie, wie ein feuriges Geschoss durch die Luft flog und krachend das Nordosttor des Rammas traf, das sogleich in Flammen aufging. Nur einen Wimpernschlag später wurde die Mauer von weiteren Geschossen getroffen und schwer beschädigt. Einige Geschosse trafen die Mauerkrone und töteten und verletzten mehrere Verteidiger. 

"Faramir!", schrie Mithrandir. "Es ist soweit! Wir müssen uns zurückziehen." 

Der Heermeister blickte noch mal zu den feindlichen Linien und sah, dass sich die feindlichen Streitkräfte sammelten. Sie warteten ab, bis die Geschosse ihr zerstörerisches Werk vollendet hatten, dann würden sie durch das zerstörte Tor und die Breschen in der Mauer in den Pelennor stürmen. 

"Rückzug! Runter von der Mauer!", rief Faramir. "Anborn, Boron, sammelt eure Leute hinter dem Rammas!" 

Der Heermeister und seine Offiziere rannten vom Wall herab und versuchten, den Rückzug einigermaßen geordnet ablaufen zu lassen, doch dies war leichter gesagt als getan. Die Wurfgeschosse und ein weiterer Schrei des Hexenkönigs lösten eine Panik unter den Verteidigern aus. Einige stolperten und fielen bei der hastigen Flucht von der Mauer, andere rannten einfach davon. Doch Faramir bewahrte auch in diesem Durcheinander einen kühlen Kopf. Er befahl, die Verletzten aus den Trümmern des Walls zu retten und sie auf die Wagen zu bringen, die bereitgestellt wurden. Faramir bat Mithrandir, die Verwundeten nach Minas Tirith zu bringen. 

"Wollt Ihr nicht sogleich in die Stadt mitkommen?", fragte der Zauberer. 

"Nein", antwortete der Heermeister. "Ich bleibe bei der Nachhut. Der Rückzug darf keine wilde Flucht werden. Auch auf dem Pelennor werden wir den Feind stellen und ihm Verluste zufügen." Die letzten Worte sprach er grimmig und entschlossen. 

"Ich kann Euch wohl nicht davon abhalten", sagte Mithrandir. "Dann tut, was Ihr für richtig haltet, aber bedenkt, dass Ihr und Eure Männer lebendig der Verteidigung der Stadt am besten nützen. Und wenn der Herr der Ringgeister naht, müsst Ihr fliehen! Lebt wohl!" 

Gemäß Faramirs Wunsch brachen Mithrandir und eine Handvoll Reiter mit den Wagen für die Verwundeten auf. Der Heermeister sammelte die Männer, die noch nicht geflohen waren und noch kämpfen konnten und ließ sie Aufstellung nehmen. Er erwog kurz, die in den Pelennor eindringenden Feinde mit einem Pfeilhagel zu empfangen. Doch dann sah er, dass der Rammas nicht nur am Nordosttor, sondern auch an weiter entfernten Stellen im Norden und Süden zerstört wurde. Faramir begriff sofort, dass die Gefahr bestand, von mehreren Seiten angegriffen und eingeschlossen zu werden. Er stieg auf sein Pferd und gab den Befehl zum Rückzug. 

Anfangs verlief der Rückzug so geordnet, wie Faramir es geplant hatte. Doch die Männer wurden zunehmend unruhiger, während sie hörten, wie hinter ihnen Breschen in den Rammas gesprengt wurden. Bald würden die Feinde in Massen auf die Pelennor-Felder strömen und sich an ihre Fersen heften. 

Faramir wandte sich hin und wieder um und blickte zurück. Die andauernde Dunkelheit wurde nun durch eine zunehmende Zahl von Feuern erhellt. Der Pelennor war ein fruchtbares Gebiet mit vielen Bauernhöfen, die nun von den vordringenden Streitkräften aus Mordor nacheinander in Brand gesteckt wurden. 

"Heermeister!", schrie Anborn auf einmal. "Seht dort, zu unserer Rechten! Sie greifen uns vom Norden an!" 

"Und vom Süden, zu unserer Linken!", rief Boron. "Sie haben den Rammas an mehreren Stellen durchbrochen!" 

Faramir befahl, schneller zu marschieren, doch einige Scharen rannten schon los, ehe er den Befehl überhaupt ausgesprochen hatte. Während sie über den Pelennor eilten, kam einer der feindlichen Verbände näher – eine Reiterschar der Haradrim. Die Südländer stießen laute Schreie aus, als ob sie glaubten, die Verteidiger damit in die Flucht schlagen zu können. Aber Faramir wollte nicht einfach fliehen. Blitzschnell wandten sich seine Mannen um und schossen einen Pfeilhagel auf die Verfolger ab. Mehrere Reiter aus Harad wurden getötet und ihre Schar geriet in Verwirrung. Der Heermeister nutzte dies aus und führte mit mehreren eigenen Reitern einen Gegenangriff an, der die Südländer in die Flucht schlug. Faramir wusste jedoch, dass die Feinde bald in größerer Zahl wiederkommen würden. Er brach den Gegenangriff sofort ab und befahl, den Rückzug fortzusetzen. 

Die Stadt rückte näher. Fast schien es so, dass Faramirs Heerschar sicher nach Minas Tirith zurückkehren konnte. Aber da erklangen hinter ihnen wilde Schreie. Ein Reiterverband aus Harad, der größer war als der erste, ritt schnell auf die Soldaten Gondors zu. Ihnen folgten Reihen Fackeln tragender Orks. Faramir befahl seinen Mannen, sich rasch in die Stadt zurückzuziehen. Er selbst wollte sich mit einer Reiterschar noch einmal zum Kampf stellen und so den Rückzug absichern. 

Aber die Feinde waren zu schnell und zu zahlreich. Mitten hinein in den Rückzug Gondors galoppierte die Reiterei der Haradrim. Und mit einem durchdringenden Schrei stürzten aus dem finsteren Himmel die geflügelten Schatten herab, die Nazgûl auf ihren abscheulichen Reittieren, die diesmal nicht nur Schrecken verbreiteten, sondern auch töteten. Die Männer Gondors ergriffen kopflos und in Panik die Flucht. 

Verzweifelt versuchte Faramir seine Reiter zusammenzuhalten, doch einer der Ringgeister hielt genau auf ihn zu. Der Heermeister konnte ausweichen, aber das Reittier des Nazgûl tötete Boron, der neben ihm ritt. Der Schwarze Reiter flog knapp an Faramir vorbei und schrie ihn wütend an. Der Heermeister spürte den Atem des Ringgeistes und für einen Augenblick wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Dann bemerkte er, dass er von mehreren berittenen Haradrim angegriffen wurde. Er stellte sich zum Kampf, während aus der Richtung der Stadt laute Rufe erschallten. 

"Amroth für Gondor! Amroth zu Faramir!", riefen die Schwanenritter von Dol Amroth, die an der Spitze eines Ausfalls herangeprescht kamen. Ihnen voran ritt Mithrandir, der erneut mit einem Lichtstrahl von seiner Hand die Ringgeister verjagte. Doch Faramir hörte die Rufe der Ritter von Dol Amroth kaum, denn er war noch zu benommen vom Angriff des Nazgûl. Mühsam wehrte er mit seinem Schwert den Angriff eines südländischen Reiters ab. Plötzlich spürte er einen heftigen Schmerz in seiner linken Schulter und fiel vom Pferd. Hart schlug sein Kopf auf. Er sah noch, dass ein Pfeil ihn getroffen hatte, dann schwanden ihm die Sinne und er sah und hörte nichts mehr.


	28. Die Schildmaid und der Hexenkönig

Es war eine düstere Nacht, doch ein roter Schimmer unter dem schwarzen Himmel zeigte den Rohirrim, wohin sie reiten mussten. Drei sonnenlose Tage waren vergangen seit das Heer der Mark die Grenze Gondors überschritten hatte. Im Druadan-Wald hatten sie überraschend Hilfe von wilden Menschen erhalten, die eine Ähnlichkeit mit den Puckelmännern von Dunharg hatten. Ihr Häuptling hatte die Rohirrim auf verborgenen Pfaden geleitet, so dass sie dem feindlichen Heer, das nach der Eroberung von Cair Andros ein Lager auf der Großen Weststraße aufgeschlagen hatte, ausweichen konnten. Nach dem Abschied von den Wilden hatten die Eorlingas den Grauen Wald hinter sich gelassen und ritten nun gen Süden in Richtung des Pelennor. 

Unruhig ritt Éowyn an den Männern aus Elfhelms Éored vorbei, bis sie in der Nähe des Marschalls und unmittelbar hinter der Wache des Königs war. Sie wusste, dass der rote Schein vor ihnen von den Bränden kam, die die Heerscharen von Mordor um die Stadt von Gondor gelegt hatten. Nicht mehr lange, und die Reiter aus Rohan würden in den Kampf eingreifen. Auch für sie gab es nun kein Zurück mehr. Elfhelm hatte sich an die Abmachung gehalten und so war sie unentdeckt geblieben. Der Halbling, der jetzt hinter ihr saß, war zwar mittlerweile von Elfhelms Leuten bemerkt worden, aber sowohl der Marschall als auch seine Männer übersahen ihn geflissentlich. 

Als einige Späher, die zum Pelennor vorausgeschickt worden waren, zurückkehrten, ließ der König das Heer anhalten. Dieser Halt steigerte Éowyns Unrast. Die Aussicht auf den bevorstehenden Kampf ließ ihre Anspannung wachsen, doch sie verspürte keine Furcht, sondern dachte eher daran, dass sie nun endlich kämpfen und Heldentaten vollbringen könnte. Überdies schien der Krieg nicht völlig aussichtslos zu sein, da sich die Rohirrim ausgerechnet manche Werke des Feindes zunutze machen konnten: Die Dunkelheit war ein Deckmantel für das Kommen ihres Heeres und die Außenmauer, die die Feinde gegen die Rohirrim hätten halten können, war zerstört worden. 

Nachdem der König mit den Spähern gesprochen hatte, wandte er sich nun an sein Gefolge und sprach: 

"Jetzt ist die Stunde gekommen, Reiter der Mark, Söhne von Eorl! Feinde und Feuer sind vor euch, und eure Heime liegen weit hinter euch. Indes, obwohl ihr auf einem fremden Feld kämpft, wird der Ruhm, den ihr erringt, euer eigener sein. Eide habt ihr geschworen: eurem Herren und dem Land und dem Bündnis der Freundschaft. Nun erfüllt sie alle!"

Die Reiter schlugen klirrend Speer auf Schild, um sich in Kampfesstimmung zu bringen. Théoden befahl, dass Elfhelm nach dem Passieren der Außenmauer seine Schar nach rechts und Grimbold die seine nach links führen solle. Éomer und seine Éored blieben hinter des Königs Banner in der Mitte. 

So schnell es in der Dunkelheit ging, ritten sie durch die Nacht. Nach einer Stunde erreichten sie die Trümmer der Außenmauer. Dort waren wenige Orks, die rasch erschlagen oder davon getrieben wurden. Die Reiterverbände nahmen nach dem kurzen Scharmützel die Aufstellung ein, die der König befohlen hatte. Éowyn hätte nun mit Elfhelms Männern an die rechte Flanke reiten müssen, doch sie blieb in der Nähe des Königs, denn nun, in der Stunde der Entscheidung, wollte sie in der Nähe des Mannes bleiben, den sie wie einen Vater liebte. 

Weit vorn im Süden waren die großen Brände nun deutlich zu erkennen. Im ganzen Heer wurde die Anspannung spürbar größer während sie leise weiter ritten. Ein Brandgeruch lag in der Luft und die Pferde wurden unruhig. Schließlich ritten sie auf dem Rücken eines sanften Hügels in der Ebene empor. Als sie den Kamm dieser Anhöhe erreichten, hielten sie wiederum an und erblickten Minas Tirith. Éowyn sah staunend auf die Weiße Stadt von Gondor. So groß und gewaltig war Mundburg, dass Edoras ihr im Vergleich wie ein Bauerndorf erschien. Aber nur für einen Augenblick bewunderte sie die Größe und Schönheit der Weißen Stadt, denn sie sah auch, dass der erste Ring von Minas Tirith brannte. Und sie erblickte das riesige Heer von Mordor in der Ebene vor der Stadt. Zum ersten Mal fuhr ihr der Schrecken in die Glieder. Auch der König schien zu zögern. 

Dann plötzlich spürte Éowyn einen Umschwung. Aus dem Süden blies ihr ein Wind ins Gesicht und von dort schimmerte das Licht des anbrechenden Tages. Nach fünf finsteren Tagen schien sich die Dunkelheit endlich zu verziehen. Im selben Augenblick aber gab es am Tor der Stadt ein Aufleuchten und über die Felder rollte ein Donner. 

Da wandte sich Théoden um und rief mit lauter Stimme: 

_Auf! Auf! ihr Reiter Théodens!_  
_Zu grimmen Taten: Feuer und Schlachten!_  
_Speer wird zerschellen, Schild zersplittern,_  
_Schwert-Tag, Blut-Tag, ehe die Sonne steigt!_  
_Nun reitet! Reitet! Reitet nach Gondor!_

Darauf ergriff der König ein großes Horn und blies es so schmetternd, dass es zerbarst. Alle  Hörner des Heeres erschallten und ihr Klang fegte wie ein brausender Orkan über den Pelennor. 

_Reitet! Reitet nach Gondor!_

Der König preschte auf seinem Pferd Schneemähne davon und das ganze Heer folgte ihm mit lautem Kriegsgeschrei nach. Die Sonne ging auf und das Heer der Mark raste wie eine Sturmflut auf die Feinde zu. Orkpfeile schwirrten durch die Luft und töteten einige Reiter, aber sie hielten die Eorlingas nicht auf. Éowyns stimmte in das allgemeine Geschrei ein während das Heer über die Ebene galoppierte. Die Reiter ritten die Orks nieder oder töteten sie mit ihren Speeren. Die Reihen Mordors gerieten durcheinander und wankten. Von Kampfeslust ergriffen stimmten die Reiter wilde Gesänge an. Éowyn, deren Furcht verflogen war, sang mit und stieß mehrere Orks mit ihrem Speer nieder. Die Schlacht begann ganz nach ihrem Geschmack! 

So überrannte das Heer von Rohan die nördliche Hälfte des Pelennor und drang in die feindlichen Lager ein und steckte sie in Brand. Die Orks ergriffen die Flucht. Doch das feindliche Heer verfügte noch über frische Kräfte. Im Süden sammelte sich die Reiterei der Haradrim um ihren Häuptling, der sein scharlachrotes Banner mit der schwarzen Schlange entfalten ließ. Mit lautem Geschrei zogen die schwärzlichen Menschen ihre Krummsäbel. 

König Théoden aber wartete nicht auf den Angriff der Südländer, sondern griff seinerseits mit seinen Rittern an. So heftig war der Vorstoß der Nordmannen, dass sie die zahlreicheren Südländer in Angst und Schrecken versetzten. Der König selbst tötete den Häuptling und fällte dessen Banner. Die überlebenden Haradrim ergriffen die Flucht. 

Doch plötzlich wurde der Himmel wieder dunkel. Éowyn, die die ganze Zeit in des Königs Nähe geritten war, blickte empor. Ein Schatten schien sich herabzusenken und die Herzen der Rohirrim füllten sich mit Entsetzen. Die Pferde bäumten sich auf oder rasten entsetzt davon. Auch Windfola warf in seinem Schrecken Éowyn und Meriadoc ab und galoppierte davon. Éowyn stürzte zu Boden und verlor ihren Speer. Im Fallen sah sie zu ihrem Schrecken, dass Schneemähne von einem Pfeil getroffen wurde und tot auf dem König zusammenbrach. 

Benommen rappelte sie sich auf und sah sich um. Etliche Männer der königlichen Wache lagen erschlagen auf den Feldern. Der Halbling war nicht zu sehen. Théoden lag unter Schneemähne und rührte sich nicht. Éowyn fürchtete, dass er tot sei und brach in Tränen aus. Ihre Kampfeslust war verflogen und sie fühlte Trauer und Entsetzen. 

Über Schneemähne drohte der dunkle Schatten. Ein großes geflügeltes Geschöpf war es und auf seinem Rücken saß eine schwarz gekleidete bedrohliche Gestalt, die eine stählerne Krone trug und in der rechten Hand eine große Keule schwang. 

"Friss dich satt an seinem Fleisch!", sagte der Schwarze Reiter mit kalter Stimme zu seinem Untier. 

Da wurde Éowyn zornig und in ihrer Todesverachtung kümmerte sie sich nicht um das Gefühl des Entsetzens, das von dem Schwarzen Reiter und dem geflügelten Ungeheuer ausging. 

"Fort mit dir, du abscheuliches Geistergeschöpf, Herr über Leichen!", rief sie voll blinden Zorns. "Lass die Toten in Frieden!" Ihr Kampfeswille kehrte zurück. 

"Komme nicht zwischen den Nazgûl und seine Beute!", erwiderte der Ringgeist. "Denn dich wird er nicht erschlagen. Dich wird er davontragen zu den Klagehäusern, jenseits aller Dunkelheit, wo dein Fleisch verzehrt und deine verdorrte Seele nackt dem Lidlosen Auge überlassen werden soll." 

Éowyn zog mit wilder Entschlossenheit ihr Schwert. "Tu was du willst; aber ich werde es verhindern, wenn ich kann." 

"Mich hindern? Du Narr. Kein lebender Mann kann mich hindern!" 

Da lachte Éowyn laut auf und nahm ihren Helm ab. "Aber kein lebender Mann bin ich!", rief sie stolz. "Du siehst eine Frau vor dir. Éowyn bin ich, Éomunds Tochter. Du stehst zwischen mir und meinem Herrn und Verwandten. Fort mit dir, wenn du nicht unsterblich bist! Denn ob du nun ein Lebender oder ein nicht toter Schatten bist, ich werde dich niederstrecken, wenn du ihn anrührst." 

Das Ungeheuer fauchte, aber der Herr der Nazgûl sagte nichts. War er etwa im Zweifel? Plötzlich schlug das abscheuliche Tier mit seinen nackten Flügeln und sprang in die Luft. Kreischend stürzte es auf Éowyn. Doch die Maid der Rohirrim schlug der Bestie mit einem raschen Hieb den Kopf ab und wich zurück, als der riesige Körper auf den Boden stürzte. 

Der Nazgûl erhob sich von dem Kadaver und griff Éowyn an. Mit einem hasserfüllten Schrei ließ er seine Keule niedersausen. Sie riss ihren Schild hoch, aber der Schlag des Ringgeistes zerschlug ihn und brach ihr den linken Arm. Sie strauchelte und fiel mit einem Schrei auf die Knie. Der Schmerz in ihrem Arm raubte ihr beinahe die Sinne. Sie schloss die Augen und erwartete ihren Tod. 

Doch gerade, als der Ringgeist die Keule hob, um ihr den Todesstreich zu versetzen, strauchelte auch er und schrie auf. Sein Schlag verfehlte Éowyn und traf den Boden. Meriadoc hatte den Nazgûl von hinten angegriffen. 

"Éowyn! Éowyn!", hörte sie des Halblings Stimme rufen. Mit letzter Kraft richtete sie sich auf und stieß ihr Schwert zwischen Krone und Mantel in den unsichtbaren Kopf ihres Feindes. Das Schwert zerbarst in unzählige Stücke und die Krone rollte davon. Éowyn fiel nach vorne und bemerkte erstaunt, dass der Mantel und das Panzerhemd leer waren. Sie hörte noch einen durchdringenden Schrei, der verklang und erstarb. Dann sank sie auf den Boden und verlor das Bewusstsein.


	29. Der heilende König

In seiner Bewusstlosigkeit wurde Faramir von Fieberträumen gequält. Wie schon oft träumte er davon, dass er sich auf einer schönen grünen Insel befand – auf Númenor, dem Reich seiner Vorfahren. Sehr schön war dieses Land, doch plötzlich erhob sich vom Meer eine große dunkle Woge, die auf die Küste zurollte. Faramir versuchte der Woge zu entkommen und floh auf den höchsten Berg der Insel, doch es gab kein Entrinnen. Der Heermeister stöhnte, aber er erwachte nicht. Schließlich umgab ihn Dunkelheit und er glaubte eine Stimme zu hören, die nach ihm rief. Die Stimme kam von einer Gestalt, die Faramir nicht genau erkennen konnte, aber irgendwie ehrfurchtgebietend war. Es war wohl ein großer Mann der etwas Königliches an sich hatte… Ein König? Kehrte etwa der König nach Gondor zurück? Faramir verspürte ein angenehmes Gefühl… 

Er schlug die Augen auf und siehe! Dort über ihn gebeugt stand tatsächlich ein großer, königlich aussehender, dunkelhaariger Mann mit grauen Augen, der ihn aufmerksam anblickte und eine Schüssel mit angenehm duftendem heißem Wasser vor Faramirs Gesicht hielt. Der König war tatsächlich zurückgekehrt! 

"Mein Herr, Ihr riefet mich", sagte Faramir leise. "Ich komme. Was befiehlt der König?" Fast beschämte es ihn, als er bemerkte, dass er in einem Bett lag. 

"Wandelt nicht mehr in den Schatten, sondern erwacht!", sagte der Mann. "Ihr seid erschöpft. Ruht eine Weile und nehmt ein wenig Nahrung zu Euch, und seid bereit, wenn ich zurückkomme." 

"Das werde ich Herr", sagte Faramir, der noch nicht völlig aus seinem Traum erwacht war. "Denn wer wollte müßig im Bett liegen, wenn der König zurückgekehrt ist?" 

Er blickte sich um und sah, dass er in einem Zimmer in den Häusern der Heilung war. Neben dem Bett standen Mithrandir, Fürst Imrahil, Peregrin der Halbling, der Wächter Beregond und sein Sohn Bergil sowie einige Heiler und Pflegerinnen. Sie alle blickten Faramir freudig an, doch die Freude über sein Erwachen schien ihnen die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. 

"Lebt denn wohl für eine Weile", sagte der königliche Mann. "Ich muss noch zu den anderen gehen, die mich brauchen". Er verließ das Zimmer und Mithrandir, Imrahil und Peregrin folgten ihm. Der Wächter und sein Sohn aber blieben an Faramirs Bett stehen und weinten vor Freude. Die Heiler und Pflegerinnen waren freudig erregt. 

"König! Hast du das gehört? Was habe ich gesagt! Die Hände eines Heilers, sagte ich", rief Ioreth, die Älteste der Pflegefrauen. 

Doch Faramir, der nun richtig wach war, fragte sich, was passiert war, seit er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

"Beregond, wie lange war ich bewusstlos?", fragte er. 

"Zwei Tage, Herr." 

"Zwei Tage!", rief Faramir. "Was ist denn in der Zwischenzeit passiert? Die Schlacht…" 

"Bitte beruhigt Euch, Herr!", sagte Beregond. "Ich denke, Ihr solltet Euch noch nicht so viele Gedanken darüber machen. Nur soviel will ich Euch berichten: Wir haben die Schlacht vor den Toren der Stadt gewonnen, denn wir erhielten Hilfe: Aus dem Norden von den Rohirrim und aus dem Süden durch unsere Streitkräfte aus Lebennin und die Dúnedain von Arnor, die Herr Aragorn hierher geführt hat." 

Aragorn! Faramir entsann sich des Namens, den Frodo ihm genannt hatte: Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, Isildurs Erbe – er war als siegreicher Feldherr in die Stadt zurückgekehrt! 

Während er noch nachdachte, kamen einige der Pflegerinnen und brachten Speisen und Getränke. Faramir bemerkte auf einmal, dass er ziemlich hungrig war. Beregond und sein Sohn verabschiedeten sich und gingen hinaus. 

Faramir setzte sich auf machte sich ans Essen. Während er aß, fiel ihm etwas ein, das ihn beunruhigte. Wo war sein Vater? Er hatte ihn nicht gesehen und auch sonst war nicht die Rede von ihm. Eine schlimme Ahnung beschlich ihn.

 

Éowyn wurde von grässlichen Alpträumen heimgesucht. Sie war von Dunkelheit umgeben und hörte kalte Stimmen, die wie der Nazgûl klangen und ihr sagten, dass alle, die sie liebte, tot seien. Große Pein fühlte sie und wollte schreien, doch sie konnte nicht. Die Nazgûl-Stimmen verklangen allmählich und schienen schließlich in die Ferne zu entschwinden. Éowyn fühlte, wie die Pein nachließ und hörte, wie eine vertraute Stimme verzweifelt ihren Namen rief. 

Sie öffnete die Augen und erblickte ihren Bruder, der sie mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht ansah. 

"Éomer! Welche Freude ist das?", sagte sie leise. "Denn sie sagten, du seiest erschlagen. Nein, das waren nur die dunklen Stimmen in meinem Traum. Wie lange habe ich geträumt?" 

"Nicht lange, meine Schwester", antwortete Éomer. "Doch denke nicht mehr daran!" 

Sie erinnerte sich wieder an den Kampf gegen den Nazgûl und blickte sich um. Ihr gebrochener linker Arm war ruhig gestellt und dick verbunden. Neben dem Bett, in dem sie lag, standen außer Éomer noch Gandalf und ein Halbling in der Kleidung eines Wächters von Gondor. 

"Ich bin seltsam erschöpft", sagte Éowyn. "Ich muss ein wenig ruhen. Doch sage mir, was ist mit dem Herrn der Mark? Wehe! Sage mir nicht, dass das ein Traum war; denn ich weiß, es war keiner. Er ist tot, wie er es vorausgesehen hat." 

"Er ist tot", sagte Éomer traurig, "aber er bat mich, Éowyn, teurer als eine Tochter, Lebewohl zu sagen. Er liegt nun mit großen Ehren in der Veste von Gondor." 

"Das ist schmerzlich", seufzte sie. "Und dennoch ist es besser als alles, was ich in den dunklen Tagen zu hoffen wagte, als es schien, dass Eorls Haus an Ehre tiefer gesunken sei als die Hütte eines Hirten. Und was ist mit des Königs Knappen, dem Halbling? Éomer, du musst ihm zum Ritter der Riddermark machen, denn er ist tapfer." Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Meriadoc ihr das Leben gerettet hatte, als er den entsetzlichen Feind im richtigen Augenblick angegriffen hatte. 

"Er liegt nahebei in diesem Haus, und ich will zu ihm gehen", sagte Gandalf. "Éomer soll eine Weile hierbleiben. Aber sprecht nicht von Krieg und Leid, ehe Ihr wieder ganz wiederhergestellt seid. Eine große Freude ist es, Euch wieder zu Gesundheit und Hoffnung erwachen zu sehen, eine so tapfere Frau!" 

"Zu Gesundheit?", sagte Éowyn. "Das mag sein. Zumindest, solange ein leerer Sattel von irgendeinem gefallenen Reiter da ist, den ich ausfüllen kann, und Taten zu vollbringen sind. Aber zu Hoffnung? Das weiß ich nicht." 

Gandalf und der Halbling verließen mit besorgten Mienen das Zimmer, um nach Meriadoc zu sehen, doch Éomer blieb noch eine Weile an Éowyns Krankenbett. Die Geschwister hielten sich an Gandalfs Rat und sprachen nicht viel, doch immerhin erfuhr Éowyn, dass es Aragorn war, der die Schlacht entschieden und sie geheilt hatte. Für einen Augenblick verspürte Éowyn eine große Freude darüber, dass Aragorn wider alle Befürchtungen lebendig von den Pfaden der Toten zurückgekehrt war, aber dann erinnerte sie sich daran, wie er sie in Dunharg abgewiesen hatte. Dass er sich nun als wahrhaft königlicher Feldherr und Heiler erwiesen hatte, machte es für sie umso schmerzlicher, dass er sie nicht liebte. Éowyn bat ihren Bruder, sie jetzt alleine zu lassen. 

Der neue König von Rohan warf seiner Schwester einen sorgenvollen Blick zu, dann folgte er ihrer Bitte und ging hinaus. Als sie allein war, dachte Éowyn lange nach. Ihr Wunsch, ruhmreiche Taten zu vollbringen, war nicht unerfüllt geblieben. Doch das machte sie nicht glücklich. Sie hatte in der Schlacht sterben wollen, aber stattdessen hatte sie mit ansehen müssen, wie Théoden tödlich verwundet worden war. Wiederum flossen Tränen der Trauer über ihre Wangen. Nachdem sie geweint hatte, fühlte sie eine große Leere und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Noch lange lag sie wach, bis sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel. 

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte sie sich besser, aber nur körperlich. In ihrem Herzen fühlte sie weder Hoffnung noch Lebenswillen. Dass sie, die jahrelang mit zunehmendem Überdruss einen alten Mann gepflegt hatte, nun aufgrund ihrer Verletzung selbst der Pflege bedurfte und untätig im Bett liegen musste, war ganz und gar nicht nach ihrem Geschmack. Sie fühlte große Unrast und wünschte, dass sie bald aufstehen und wieder in den Kampf ziehen könnte.


	30. Elphirs Bericht

Am gleichen Morgen bekam Faramir nach dem Frühstück Besuch von Imrahil und dessen Sohn Elphir. Der Fürst von Dol Amroth holte tief Luft, als zögerte er, etwas Unangenehmes zu sagen. Faramir wusste sofort, worum es ging. 

"Mein Vater ist tot, nicht wahr? Ist es das, was du mir sagen willst, Onkel?" 

"Ja", seufzte Imrahil, "er ist tot. Es tut mir leid. Du bist jetzt Truchsess von Gondor." 

"Wie ist das geschehen?", fragte Faramir. 

Wiederum zögerte Imrahil, dann sagte er: "Ich bitte um Vergebung, aber Mithrandir hat davon abgeraten, dir jetzt schon alles zu erzählen. Es wäre nicht gut für dich." 

"Was?", rief Faramir unwillig, doch dann atmete er tief durch und beruhigte er sich wieder. "Nun, ich ahne, dass es schrecklich gewesen sein muss und dass mein Vater nicht im Kampf gefallen ist. Also gut, lasst uns Mithrandirs Rat befolgen. Befiehlt er jetzt in der Stadt? Oder etwa der Herr Aragorn? Ich habe heute vernommen, dass seit meinem Erwachen sich die Kunde verbreitet, dass der König zurückgekehrt sei." 

"Herr Aragorn kam gestern Abend nur als Heiler in die Stadt", sagte Imrahil. "Er hat noch keinen Anspruch auf den Thron Gondors erhoben und weilt jetzt wieder außerhalb von Minas Tirith, zusammen mit seiner Schar, den Dúnedain des Nordens. Auf seine Bitte habe ich den Befehl in der Stadt übernommen. Ich hoffe, dass dies auch in deinem Sinne ist." 

"Das ist es fürwahr", sagte Faramir, "und ich bitte dich, auch weiterhin zu befehligen, solange ich mich in der Obhut der Heiler befinde und nicht imstande bin, mein Amt als Truchsess anzutreten. Allerdings würde ich jetzt gerne erfahren, was geschehen ist, während ich bewusstlos war. Ich habe einiges gehört vom Kommen der Rohirrim und der Dúnedain des Nordens und einer Verstärkung aus unseren südlichen Lehen, aber all diese Nachrichten sind für mich nur Bruchstücke. Ich hoffe, Mithrandir hat nicht verboten, mich über diese Dinge in Kenntnis zu setzen." 

"Das hat er nicht", entgegnete Imrahil lächelnd. "Elphir wird dir alles erzählen. Bitte gestatte mir jetzt, in die Veste zu gehen, denn nach der Schlacht gibt es in der Stadt einiges zu regeln und zu ordnen und ich muss meinen Obliegenheiten als Vertreter des Truchsess nachkommen." 

Nachdem Imrahil gegangen war, wandte sich Faramir an Elphir: 

"Nun, was ist geschehen, seit mich ein Pfeil aus Harad niederstreckte? Bitte erzähle es mir, Vetter! Ich glaube, ich habe euch noch rufen gehört, ehe mir die Sinne schwanden." 

"Wir kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig, um dich zu retten", begann Elphir. "Vater ritt allen anderen Rittern voraus und konnte verhindern, dass die Haradrim dich töteten. Wir brachten dich zurück in die Stadt und zogen uns mit allen, die von deiner Schar überlebt hatten, hinter die Mauern zurück. 

Die Stadt war nun eingeschlossen und wurde belagert. Am nächsten Morgen sahen wir, dass sich eine gewaltige Armee auf den Pelennor-Feldern versammelt hatte. Die Feinde hoben tiefe Gräben aus und brachten Belagerungsmaschinen heran. Ihre feurigen Geschosse flogen über die Mauer in den ersten Ring und entfachten dort etliche Brände. Über unseren Köpfen, außer Schussweite, flogen die Ringgeister auf ihren abscheulichen Untieren und ihre Schreie stürzten uns in Furcht und Verzweiflung. Es war in jeder Hinsicht ein schwarzer Tag." 

"Und was unternahm mein Vater?", fragte Faramir. "In einer solchen Lage ist der Befehlshaber gefordert!" 

Elphir seufzte. "Ich war an jenem Tag nicht mehr selbst in der Veste", sagte er dann. "Aber von meinem Vater hörte ich, dass der Truchsess seine Hoffnungen verloren hatte, nachdem du so schwer verwundet warst und nicht erwachtest. Er wollte nicht herauskommen und so übernahm Mithrandir den Befehl bei der Verteidigung." 

"Ich verstehe", murmelte Faramir, der nach und nach erahnte, warum sein Vater tot war. "Bitte fahre mit dem Bericht über die Belagerung fort!" 

"In der folgenden Nacht begann der Angriff auf Minas Tirith. Ork-Legionen marschierten heran und kümmerten sich nicht um die Verluste, die unsere Bogenschützen unter ihnen anrichteten. Mûmakil aus Harad zogen Belagerungstürme und Wurfmaschinen in die Nähe der Mauer. Doch das war alles nur Ablenkung, denn das eigentliche Ziel des Angriffs war das Tor. 

Wir hörten, wie die Heerscharen Mordors ihre Trommeln dröhnen ließen und einen lauten Ruf anstimmten: GROND! GROND! GROND! So schrien sie, während große Tiere eine lange Ramme in Richtung des Tores zogen. Ich selbst stand mit mehreren Rittern von Dol Amroth genau über dem Tor. Wir schossen viele Pfeile ab und töteten unzählige Orks und Trolle, die die Ramme umgaben, aber sie war nicht aufzuhalten, denn nun erschien der Schwarze Heermeister. Als er sein Schwert hob, versetzte dies uns in solche Furcht, dass wir nicht mehr schießen konnten. 

Die Ramme wurde von Trollen gegen das Tor geschwungen und beim dritten Schlag zersprang es. Der Herr der Nazgûl ritt durch den Torbogen und alle Verteidiger, die hinter dem Tor standen flohen. Ich duckte mich hinter die Mauerkrone und wagte nicht, mich zu rühren. Nur Mithrandir und sein edles Ross aus Rohan stellten sich dem Schwarzen Heermeister entgegen. 

Ich erwartete einen gewaltigen Zweikampf der Heerführer, doch dazu kam es nicht. Denn nach all den Tagen der Dunkelheit kam nun endlich die Morgendämmerung. Und mit ihrem Kommen erklangen die Hörner von Rohan. Und siehe! Der Herr der Nazgûl zog sich zurück und verschwand." 

"Aber wie konnten die Rohirrim hierher gelangen?", fragte Faramir. "Wir hatten doch vernommen, dass ein feindliches Heer in Anórien den Rohirrim den Weg verstellen würde." 

"Die Rohirrim erhielten unerwartet Hilfe", antwortete der Fürstensohn von Dol Amroth. "Ein Marschall erzählte mir, dass die wilden Menschen, die im Druadan-Wald hausen, sie auf verborgenen Pfaden am feindlichen Heer vorbeigeführt haben. 

Als der Schwarze Heermeister fort war, wagte ich über die Mauer zu blicken und sah, wie die Rohirrim wie ein Sturmwind über den nördlichen Pelennor fegten und mitten hinein in die verwirrten Heerscharen von Mordor ritten. Bei diesem Anblick ging mir das Herz auf! Angst und Verzweiflung waren vergessen und wir sammelten all unsere Scharen für einen großen Ausfall. Vater kam ans Tor herangeritten und ich stieg an seiner Seite auf mein Pferd. Ich fragte ihn, wo Mithrandir sei und er antwortete, dass er und der Halbling eine dringende Angelegenheit beim Truchsess zu erledigen hätten." 

Bei diesen Worten zuckte Faramir, doch er sagte nichts. Wiederum dachte er an seinen Vater, doch er hörte weiter seinem Vetter zu. 

"So oblag es meinem Vater, den Ausfall anzuführen", fuhr Elphir fort. "Doch bevor wir aus der Stadt ritten, hörten wir einen lauten, schrillen Schrei vom Schlachtfeld. Für einen Augenblick erstarrten wir vor Entsetzen, doch dann wurden unsere Herzen plötzlich von einer Hoffnung erfüllt, die wir nicht mehr gekannt hatten, seit die Dunkelheit aus dem Osten gekommen war. Später erfuhren wir, dass es der Todesschrei des Schwarzen Heermeisters war." 

"Wie?", rief Faramir. "Wer konnte den entsetzlichsten Diener des Namenlosen vernichten?" 

"Dazu komme ich gleich", sagte Elphir. "Die Dunkelheit verzog sich und die Sonne brach durch die Wolken. Ermutigt ritten wir los, wild entschlossen, den Rohirrim beizustehen. Aber ehe wir in die Schlacht eingreifen konnten, kamen uns mehrere Männer aus Rohan entgegen, die zwei Bahren trugen. Auf der ersten lag Théoden, König von Rohan, und er war tot, in der Schlacht gefallen. Wir saßen ab und knieten nieder, um ihn und seinen Angriff zu ehren. Sein Leichnam ruht jetzt in der Veste. 

Auf der zweiten Bahre lag eine Frau. Es war Éowyn, die Schwester des neuen Königs Éomer und wir erfuhren, dass sie heimlich mitgeritten war. Vater bemerkte, dass sie noch lebte und veranlasste, dass sie hierher gebracht wurde. Sie war es, die den feindlichen Heerführer erschlug – sie und ein Halbling, der mit ihr ritt. Die beiden sind jetzt hier, in diesem Hause in der Obhut der Heiler." 

"Noch ein Halbling!", sagte Faramir erstaunt. "Das muss der Vetter von Peregrin sein, von dem er mir erzählte. Kurz gewachsen sind sie, aber zu erstaunlichen Taten fähig! Aber was bewog eine Herrin aus dem Hause Eorls, heimlich mit den Männern in die Schlacht zu reiten?" 

"Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Elphir. "Ich habe sie nur kurz auf der Bahre gesehen, als Vater sie untersuchte. Sehr schön sah sie aus, aber auch bleich und kalt. Nachdem sie fortgetragen wurde, saßen wir wieder auf und ritten in die Schlacht. Wir kamen nicht zu früh, denn die Rohirrim hatten schon eine dreifache Übermacht der Haradrim gegen sich. Der Feind warf neue Kräfte in die Schlacht: Orks, Ostlinge und Variags. So zahlreich waren sie, dass wir nicht zur Hauptstreitmacht der Rohirrim und König Éomer gelangen konnten. 

Das Schlachtenglück schien sich endgültig gegen uns zu wenden, als auf dem Anduin die schwarzen Schiffe erschienen. Wir glaubten, die Corsaren von Umbar seien gekommen und unsere südlichen Gebiete gefallen. Doch in dem Augenblick, als die Schiffe nach Harlond kamen und alles verloren zu sein schien, geschah etwas Wunderbares." 

Er hielt einen Augenblick inne und Faramir sah verwundert, dass die Augen seines Vetters glänzten. Elphir fuhr fort: 

"Auf dem vordersten Schiff wurde eine große Fahne entfaltet: Sie war schwarz, doch sie zeigte den Weißen Baum Gondors und über ihm waren sieben Sterne und die Krone Elendils." 

"Das Banner der Könige!", rief Faramir erstaunt. 

"Ja, und so gelangte Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn hierher und sein neu geschmiedetes Schwert Andúril ist so tödlich wie in den Händen Elendils, als es noch Narsil hieß. Und mit ihm kamen eine Schar der Dúnedain des Nordens, Nachfahren des Volkes von Arnor und eine große Streitmacht aus Lebennin und Lamedon. Von neuem ermutigt griffen wir die verwirrten und entsetzten Feinde an und zerschlugen ihre Linien. Dennoch war es noch ein langer und harter Kampf, bis wir die Schlacht schließlich für uns entschieden und die meisten der Feinde getötet hatten. Auch viele der besten Männer aus Gondor und Rohan sind gefallen: Forlong von Lossarnach, Hirluin von Pinnath Gelin, Duilin und Derufin aus Morthond, Grimbold und Dúnhere von den Rohirrim und noch viele, viele andere." Er seufzte und schwieg eine Weile. 

Faramir hatte Elphirs Bericht mit zunehmendem Staunen vernommen. Schließlich brach er das Schweigen. 

"Eines möchte ich noch wissen", sagte er. "Wie wurden die Corsaren besiegt und ihre Flotte erobert?" 

"Das ist eine fürwahr erstaunliche Geschichte", antwortete Elphir. "Ich vernahm sie gestern von Leuten aus Pelargir, die auf den Schiffen mitkamen. Sie berichteten, dass vor vier Tagen übles Volk aus Harad und Umbar mit Schiffen herangekommen und die Gebiete von Ethir und Lebennin angegriffen hatte. Die Flotte aus Umbar brachte ein großes Heer der Haradrim heran und die Hafenstadt geriet in schwere Bedrängnis. Unsere Leute erhielten überraschend Verstärkung von Männern aus Lamedon, und der Schar, die Herr Aragorn anführte, aber die Feinde waren immer noch zahlreicher. Doch Herr Aragorn hielt an und schrie: ‚Nun kommt! Beim Schwarzen Stein rufe ich euch!’ Und ein graues Schattenheer von Toten fegte an ihm vorbei und stürzte sich auf die Feinde." 

"Der Schwarze Stein von Erech! Dann waren diese Toten die Eidbrecher aus dem Gebirge, die Isildur einst verfluchte!", rief Faramir, der sich der alten Geschichte entsann. 

"Ja, sie waren es", bestätigte Elphir. "Alleine mit ihrem Schrecken besiegten die Toten die Feinde. Viele stürzten ins Wasser und ertranken, die übrigen wurden in ihrer Verwirrung erschlagen und nur wenige flohen nach Süden. Nach diesem Sieg wandte sich Aragorn an die Toten und erklärte ihren Eid für erfüllt. Darauf zerbrach der König der Toten sein Schwert und das ganze Schattenheer verschwand. Die erbeuteten Schiffe der Corsaren wurden dann mit unseren Leuten bemannt." 

Als Elphir seinen Bericht beendet hatte, schwieg Faramir eine Weile vor Verwunderung. 

"Wahrlich eine erstaunliche Geschichte", sagte er schließlich. "Nur Isildurs Erbe konnte die Toten aus dem Gebirge herbeirufen und sie in die Schlacht schicken. Damit hat Aragorn seine Herkunft zweifelsfrei bewiesen. Ein wahrhaft königlicher Mann ist er, siegreich als Feldherr und segensreich als Heiler! Es stimmt also, was ich gestern noch halb im Fiebertraum sagte: Der König ist zurückgekehrt! Ich danke dir für deinen Bericht, Elphir."


	31. Eine Begegnung im Garten

Am Nachmittag kam Imrahil erneut in die Faramirs Zimmer, um ihm Bericht von der letzten Beratung der Heerführer zu erstatten. 

"Mithrandir hat mit allgemeinem Einverständnis den Oberbefehl übernommen", sagte der Fürst. "So trafen wir uns heute zur Beratung im Lager der Dúnedain des Nordens. Herr Aragorn, König Éomer und die beiden Söhne Elronds von Imladris nahmen ebenfalls teil. Wir sprachen heute darüber, wie wir weiter vorgehen sollen, denn wir haben gestern zwar eine Schlacht gewonnen, nicht aber den Krieg. Mithrandir erklärte, dass der Krieg nicht durch Waffenstärke gewonnen werden könne. Es gebe aber einen Weg, um den endgültigen Sieg über den Namenlosen zu erringen: Die Vernichtung des Einen Ringes. Über dieses Ding hast du bei deinem Auftrag in Ithilien einiges erfahren, wie ich vernahm." 

"Ja, das habe ich", bestätigte Faramir. "Ich traf dort den Halbling, der dieses Ding trägt, und seinen Diener. Der Ringträger berichtete mir, dass er dies Ding nach Mordor bringen wolle, um es in der Schicksalsklüfte zu vernichten." 

"Darauf hofft auch Mithrandir", sagte Imrahil. "Er riet uns dazu, den Feind von dieser tödlichen Gefahr abzulenken und mit unseren Streitkräften loszumarschieren, um seine Heere herauszulocken. Wir haben alle diesem Plan zugestimmt, auch wenn wir möglicherweise in unsere Vernichtung marschieren. Ich habe Aragorn versprochen, mit ihm zu gehen, auch wenn er noch nicht den Anspruch auf die Krone erhoben hat. Übermorgen werden wir mit siebentausend Mann nach Osgiliath aufbrechen, um von dort nach Ithilien und schließlich zum Schwarzen Tor zu gelangen." 

"Ein verwegener Plan", rief Faramir. "Doch ich denke, ihr handelt richtig, wenngleich mir eine Streitmacht von siebentausend für einen Angriff gegen Mordor arg klein erscheint. Was ist mit den übrigen Männern? Werden sie gegen das feindliche Heer in Anórien in Marsch gesetzt? Und wie viele Männer bleiben hier, um die Stadt zu beschützen?" 

"An beides wurde gedacht", antwortete Imrahil. "Dreitausend der Rohirrim unter dem Befehl des Marschalls Elfhelm werden dem Feind in Anórien auflauern. Viertausend Männer aus den südlichen Lehen werden unter dem Befehl von Angbor von Lamedon bald hier eintreffen, um Minas Tirith zu bewachen." 

"Das ist gut", sagte Faramir. "Aber wer wird während deiner Abwesenheit in der Stadt befehligen? Ich werde auch in zwei Tagen dazu noch nicht in der Lage sein." 

"Ich würde Húrin, den Herrn der Schlüssel, dafür vorschlagen. Bist du mit ihm einverstanden?" 

"Ja, das bin ich. Húrin ist ein fähiger Mann. Er soll die Befehlsgewalt haben bis ich…" 

Faramir hielt inne und wurde nachdenklich. 

"Bist du gesundet bist? Wolltest du das sagen?", fragte Imrahil. 

"Ja", antwortete Faramir, "aber jetzt frage ich mich, ob es überhaupt noch von Belang ist, dass es einen Truchsess von Gondor geben wird. Die Zeit der Truchsesse ist vorbei. Es mag sein, dass der Sieg auf dem Pelennor uns nur einen kurzen Aufschub bringt und der Untergang Gondors unvermeidlich ist. Falls aber der Feind doch besiegt wird, dann mag Isildurs Erbe die Krone Gondors beanspruchen und ich werde sie ihm geben. Richte dies bitte dem Herrn Aragorn aus." 

 

Zwei Tage später verließ das Heer des Westens Minas Tirith und setzte sich gen Osten in Bewegung. Faramir durfte an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal sein Zimmer verlassen und ging ein wenig im Garten spazieren. Mit bangem Blick sah er dem Heer nach und fragte sich, ob auch nur irgendeiner von diesen Männern zurückkehren würde. Er fühlte sich einsam, denn im Heer ritten viele, die ihm teuer waren, insbesondere seine Verwandten aus Dol Amroth: Imrahil, Elphir und sein Bruder Erchirion. Auch die Waldläufer gingen wieder nach Ithilien: Anborn, Beleg, Mablung und Damrod waren unter ihnen. 

Mehr noch als der Abschied von den Lebenden machte die Trauer um die Toten Faramir das Herz schwer. Inzwischen hatte er mehr über den Tod seines Vaters erfahren und es bedrückte ihn sehr, als er vernahm, dass Denethor in Rath Dínen verbrannt war. Noch waren ihm nicht alle Einzelheiten bekannt, doch was er wusste, war schon fast zuviel für ihn. Niedergeschlagen kehrte er in sein Zimmer zurück. 

Am zweiten Tag nach dem Aufbruch des Heeres ging er wiederum im Garten spazieren. Es war ein schöner Vorfrühlingstag und das Sonnenlicht wärmte ihn, aber das Herz war ihm immer noch schwer. Als er gerade über die Wälle nach Osten blickte hörte er, wie hinter ihm der Vorsteher der Häuser seinen Namen rief. Er wandte sich um und sah an der Seite des Vorstehers eine junge und sehr schöne Frau mit langem goldenem Haar herankam. Er wurde von Mitleid ergriffen, als er ihren verwundeten Arm sah und in ihrem Gesicht erkannte er Kummer und Unrast. 

So kam es zu ersten Begegnung von Faramir und Éowyn, die im _Roten Buch der Westmark_ ausführlich geschildert wurde und hier nicht wiedergegeben wird. 

Éowyn war nach der Begegnung mit dem jungen Truchsess verunsichert. Als sie zu ihm gegangen war, wollte sie ihn noch bitten, dass er sie aus der Obhut der Heiler entließe, damit sie in die Schlacht ziehen könne. Nun aber zweifelte sie an sich selbst und kam sich zum ersten Mal kindisch vor. Mehr noch verwirrte sie Faramir selbst, der ganz anders war als sein Bruder, dem sie ein Jahr zuvor in Edoras begegnet war. Wie Boromir war auch sein jüngerer Bruder ein hervorragender Krieger, doch gleichzeitig strahlte er Sanftmut und Güte aus und überdies pries er Éowyns Schönheit mit so blumigen und poetischen Worten, dass sie beinahe errötete. 

Faramir wünschte nach dem Gespräch mehr über Éowyn zu erfahren und so ließ er auf Empfehlung des Vorstehers den Halbling Meriadoc in sein Zimmer kommen, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Von ihm erfuhr Faramir einiges von den Ereignissen in Rohan. Bald kamen sie auf Éowyn zu sprechen. 

"Es war vor elf Tagen am Abend", erzählte der Halbling, "da erreichte ich an der Seite König Théodens Dunharg, die Bergfestung von Rohan. Dort kam Frau Éowyn uns entgegen geritten. Zunächst erkannte ich nicht, dass sie eine Frau war, denn sie trug einen Helm und eine Rüstung. Sie erzählte dem König und ihrem Bruder, dass alles gut sei, aber der Klang ihrer Stimme strafte sie Lügen. Es bedrückte sie, dass Aragorn zu den Pfaden der Toten geritten war." 

Aufmerksam lauschte Faramir der Erzählung des Halblings, der von der Heerschau der Rohirrim und dem Ritt nach Gondor berichtete. Der Truchsess verstand allmählich, warum Éowyn den Tod in der Schlacht suchte. Sehr beeindruckt war er, als Meriadoc vom Kampf gegen den Herren von Minas Morgul erzählte, doch der Halbling geriet ins Stocken und er wollte nicht mehr über den Schrecken des Nazgûl sagen, was Faramir nur allzu gut verstand. So sprachen sie über anderes, erfuhren mehr voneinander und gingen schließlich am Abend im Garten spazieren. 

Am nächsten Tag trafen sich Faramir und Éowyn im Garten an den Wällen und an diesem und an den folgenden Tagen gingen sie dort zusammen spazieren. Eines Tages brachte Faramir Éowyn einen dunkelblauen Umhang mit, der am Saum und am Hals mit silbernen Sternen besetzt war. 

"Bitte nehmt diesen Umhang als mein Geschenk an", sagte Faramir. "Er wird Euch wärmen, solange es kalt ist." 

Éowyn, die von der Schönheit des Umhangs beeindruckt war, nahm das Geschenk an und sagte: 

"Ich danke Euch sehr, Herr, und nehme diesen schönen Umhang gerne an. Er ist gewiss sehr wertvoll." 

"Er wurde für einst für Finduilas von Dol Amroth, meine Mutter, gefertigt", sagte Faramir, "doch sie ist schon lange tot und seither wurde er von niemandem getragen." 

"Oh, das tut mir leid", sagte Éowyn überrascht und betroffen. "Es ist zuviel der Ehre für mich, den Umhang Eurer Mutter zu tragen. Aber warum schenkt Ihr ihn ausgerechnet mir? Ich bin Eurer Mutter doch gewiss nicht ähnlich?" 

Im nächsten Augenblick biss sich Éowyn auf die Lippen und fragte sich, warum sie Faramir eine derart seltsame Frage stellte. 

"Ja und nein", sagte Faramir etwas verlegen. "Dies Gewand erschien mir angemessen für Euch, die Ihr so lieblich und traurig seid, wie es meine Mutter war. Doch ansonsten war Finduilas Euch unähnlich – sie war sehr weich und sanft, keine Schildmaid oder Kämpferin und außerdem hatte sie rabenschwarzes Haar. Ich habe nur wenige Erinnerungen an sie, denn ich war ein kleines Kind von fünf Jahren, als sie starb." 

Ein Schatten des Kummers glitt über sein Gesicht und Éowyn, die in all diesen Tagen so sehr mit ihrem eigenen Kummer beschäftigt war, verspürte zum ersten Mal Mitleid für Faramir. 

"Das tut mir leid", sagte sie wieder. "Ich fühle mit Euch, denn mir erging es als Kind ähnlich. Ich war erst sieben, als ich meine Eltern verlor." 

An diesem Abend erzählten sich Faramir und Éowyn viel über ihre Familien und die Schicksalsschläge, die sie erlitten hatten. 

Wie die beiden schließlich miteinander Trost, Heilung, neue Freude am Leben und noch viel mehr als das fanden, wird im _Roten Buch der Westmark_ berichtet. 

Dort steht auch geschrieben, wie der Auftrag des Ringträgers schließlich erfüllt und Saurons Macht endgültig gebrochen wurde. Als diese Nachricht in Minas Tirith eintraf, brach dort großer Jubel aus und in Ithilien wurden der Ringträger und sein Diener geehrt. Einige Wochen später kehrte das siegreiche Heer nach Minas Tirith zurück und Faramir überreichte Aragorn vor den Toren der Stadt die Krone Gondors, doch Aragorn krönte sich nicht selbst, sondern ließ sich die Krone nochmals von Frodo bringen und von Mithrandir krönen. Dann schritt der König in die Stadt hinein und sein Banner wurde am Turm der Veste aufgezogen. Damit begann die segensreiche Herrschaft von König Elessar.


	32. Die Fürstentochter von Dol Amroth

Am Tage der Krönung wurde in Merethrond, der Großen Festhalle, die Rückkehr des Königs gefeiert. Dort gab es auch manch freudiges Wiedersehen und einige überraschende Begegnungen. Faramir und Éowyn trafen dort gemeinsam auf Éomer. Der König von Rohan blickte überrascht auf seine vor Freude strahlende Schwester, die er nie zuvor so glücklich gesehen hatte. 

"Du bist sehr verändert, Éowyn", sagte er. "Alle Schatten des Kummers sind von dir abgefallen. Ich war in Sorge, als du nicht zum Freudenfest in Ithilien kommen wolltest, aber jetzt sehe ich, dass hier nicht nur dein Körper, sondern auch dein Herz geheilt wurde." 

"Fürwahr", sagte Éowyn fröhlich, "und die Heilung meines Herzens verdanke ich dem Herrn Faramir, der dir etwas Wichtiges zu sagen hat." 

"König Éomer, Herr der Riddermark", sprach Faramir feierlich, "ich wünsche Eure Schwester zu ehelichen und möchte Euch daher um Euer Einverständnis bitten." 

Éomer war einen Augenblick sprachlos vor Verblüffung, dann lachte er. 

"Herr Faramir, edler Truchsess", sagte er dann, "so wie ich meine Schwester kenne, würde sie auch ohne mein Einverständnis heiraten. Aber selbstverständlich bin ich nicht nur einverstanden, sondern auch sehr glücklich darüber, dass sie sich mit einem so edlen Herrn wie Euch vermählen wird. Ein Grund mehr, um heute zu feiern!" 

Sie stießen zu dritt mit ihren Kelchen an, lachten und plauderten heiter miteinander, bis Fürst Imrahil sie unterbrach und nach dem Grund ihrer Fröhlichkeit fragte. Als er ihn erfuhr, stieß er mit ihnen an und bestand darauf, Éomer und Éowyn auch die Frauen seines Hauses, die zur Krönung von Dol Amroth nach Minas Tirith gekommen waren, vorzustellen. 

Der Fürst stellte zunächst seine Gemahlin und dann die Gemahlin seines Sohnes Elphir vor. Schließlich trat ein junges Mädchen von etwa zwanzig Jahren an seine Seite. 

"Meine Tochter Lothíriel", sagte Imrahil. 

Lothíriel hatte schwarze Haare, ein liebliches Gesicht mit grauen Augen und eine schlanke, zierliche Gestalt, die in ein schneeweißes Gewand gekleidet war. Ihre Schönheit traf den König von Rohan mitten ins Herz. Nach der Vorstellung durch ihren Vater kam Lothíriel mit Éomer und Éowyn ins Gespräch. Éomer horchte auf, als Lothíriel erwähnte, dass sie eine leidenschaftliche Reiterin war. 

"Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich im Fürstenhaus der Schwanenritter", sagte sie. "Wie meine drei Brüder habe ich schon als Kind das Reiten gelernt. Doch gerade in letzter Zeit hatte ich keine Gelegenheit für längere Ausritte, da ich Dol Amroth aus Gründen der Sicherheit nicht verlassen konnte. Nun, da der Krieg vorbei ist, wird sich das hoffentlich ändern. Ich würde mir auch wünschen, Euer Reich zu besuchen, König Éomer. Über die weiten Ebenen Rohans zu reiten muss herrlich sein." 

"Das ist es fürwahr", lachte Éomer. "Möge Euer Wunsch bald in Erfüllung gehen, Herrin. Ihr und Eure Familie werdet dort willkommen sein." 

So plauderten sie weiter, bis das Fest zu Ende ging. 

 

Eine Woche später verließen die Rohirrim und Elronds Söhne Minas Tirith und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause, während ihnen die Menschen von Gondor zum Abschied zujubelten. König Éomer hatte von König Elessar herzlich Abschied genommen und gesagt, dass in seinem Reich viel wieder gutzumachen und in Ordnung zu bringen sei. Gleichzeitig versprach er, bald wiederzukommen, um Théodens Leichnam zu holen, der später mit dem dafür angemessenen Geleit geholt werden sollte. Éowyn begleitete ihren Bruder um ihm zu helfen, aber auch um noch einmal ihr Heimatland zu sehen, bevor sie an Faramirs Seite in Gondor ihr neues Leben beginnen wollte. 

Auch Faramir verließ kurz darauf Minas Tirith. Der König hatte ihm Ithilien als Fürstentum gegeben und der Truchsess wollte das schöne Land neu besiedeln. Mit ihm gingen die Waldläufer und ihre Familien und auch andere Leute, deren Vorfahren einst in Ithilien gelebt hatten, ehe es unter den Schatten Mordors fiel. Unter ihnen war Beregond, der gemeinsam mit Mithrandir und Peregrin Faramir vor Denethors Wahnsinn gerettet hatte und dafür vom König zum Hauptmann der Weißen Schar, der Leibgarde des Fürsten von Ithilien, ernannt worden war. 

Faramir und seine Begleiter fuhren bei Harlond über den Fluss und begaben sich an die Hänge des Emyn Arnen, um dort, in Sichtweite von Minas Tirith, eine neue Festung als Sitz des Fürsten zu errichten. Es war eine harte Arbeit, doch die Menschen erledigten sie gerne, denn mit der Ansiedlung in Ithilien ging für sie ein Traum in Erfüllung. Der Fürst aber war auf der Hut, denn er ahnte, dass in Ithilien noch lange nicht alles gut war und entsandte die Waldläufer als Kundschafter. 

 

Inzwischen waren Éomer und Éowyn mit dem Heer der Rohirrim nach einer Reise von zehn Tagen nach Edoras zurückgekehrt. Elronds Söhne verabschiedeten sich dort von ihnen und ritten gen Norden, denn sie hatten vor, zum Goldenen Wald von Lothlórien zu reisen. 

Als der neue König von Rohan in seine Hauptstadt zurückkehrte, wurde er vom Volk mit Jubel empfangen. Längst waren die Bewohner von Edoras aus Dunharg zurückgekehrt, denn schon lange waren die Siegesnachrichten dort eingetroffen. Doch der Jubel währte nur kurz, denn groß war im Volk die Trauer um Théoden und um die vielen Männer, die gefallen waren. 

Für Éomer und Éowyn begannen mit ihrer Rückkehr nach Edoras anstrengende Zeiten, da es viel zu regeln und zu ordnen gab. Éomer entließ die meisten Männer des Kriegsheeres und schickte sie in ihre Gehöfte und Dörfer zurück, wo sie ihre gewohnte Arbeit als Bauern und Handwerker wieder aufnahmen. Außerdem ordnete er die Befehlsstruktur des Heeres neu und ernannte Erkenbrand zum Marschall der Westmark und Elfhelm zum Marschall der Ostmark.

Etwa vier Wochen nach der Rückkehr nach Edoras saßen der König und seine Schwester in der Goldenen Halle und berieten über die Versorgung der Witwen und Waisen, die ihre Ehemänner und Väter im Krieg verloren hatten, als der Hauptmann der Wache eintrat und das Gespräch der Geschwister unterbrach. 

"Was hast du melden, Éothain?", fragte Éomer. 

"Herr", antwortete Éothain, "am Stadttor ist ein großes Gefolge von Elben eingetroffen. Sie sind auf dem Weg nach Mundburg. Unter ihnen sind Elrond von Bruchtal, seine Söhne und seine Tochter Arwen." 

"Dann werde ich sie in allen Ehren empfangen!", sagte Éomer. "Elben aus Bruchtal sind hier stets willkommen. Lasst sie eintreten!" 

"Verzeiht, Herr", sagte Éothain zögernd, "aber es sind nicht nur Elben aus Bruchtal am Tor, sondern auch aus Dwimordene. Die Zauberin selbst ist hier!" 

"Galadriel, die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes?", rief Éomer. Er überlegte kurz, dann sagte er: 

"Auch sie will ich willkommen heißen." 

Der König erinnerte sich an das Wortgefecht mit Gimli, dem Zwerg, bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, das beinahe zu einem Kampf geführt hätte, da der Zwerg meinte, die Ehre der Herrin verteidigen zu müssen. Später hatten sie sich versöhnt, aber Gimli hatte darauf bestanden, dass Galadriel die schönste aller Frauen sei. 

Nun war Éomer so neugierig, dass er nicht in der Halle wartete, sondern mit Éowyn vor die Tür trat, um die elbischen Gäste zu empfangen. Der König und seine Schwester blickten hinunter in die Stadt und sahen, dass etliche Bewohner von Edoras neugierig und staunend vor ihren Häusern standen. Andere aber blieben in ihren Häusern und versteckten sich, denn sie fürchteten sich vor der Herrin von Dwimordene. Selbst die gemeinsame Freude über den Sieg über Sauron änderte nichts daran, dass Elben und Menschen sich in den vielen Jahren des Dritten Zeitalters entfremdet hatten. 

Das elbische Gefolge näherte sich Meduseld. Voran ritten Elladan und Elrohir mit einem silbernen Banner, dann folgten die Ritter von Bruchtal, und hinter ihnen kamen Frau Galadriel und ihr Gemahl Celeborn auf weißen Rössern, gefolgt von schönem Volk aus Lothlórien in grauen Mänteln. Éomer erkannte die Herrin sofort, auch wenn er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sehr schön war sie und Ehrfurcht gebietend, aber sie lächelte freundlich und nichts an ihr schien bedrohlich. 

"Fürwahr, der Zwerg hat Recht", dachte Éomer. Doch kurz darauf erblickte er Arwen, Elronds Tochter, die an der Seite ihres Vaters am Ende des Zuges ritt und plötzlich befielen ihn heftige Zweifel, ob Gimli Recht hatte. 

Der König hieß seine Gäste willkommen und lud sie zu einem Festmahl am Abend ein. Beim Mahl erfuhr Éomer von Elrond, weshalb die Elben nach Minas Tirith unterwegs waren. 

"König Elessar wird von mir das Szepter von Arnor erhalten", erklärte der Herr von Bruchtal. "Auch das nördliche Königreich wird wiederhergestellt werden. Gleichzeitig wird der größte Herzenswunsch des Königs in Erfüllung gehen." 

Éomer verstand den Sinn der letzten Worte Elronds zunächst nicht, aber Éowyn begriff sofort, worum es ging. Frau Arwen würde König Elessar heiraten! Éowyn wäre dieser Frau vor ihrer Begegnung mit Faramir vielleicht mit Eifersucht und Missgunst begegnet, doch nun empfand sie eine ehrfürchtige Scheu vor der makellos schönen Herrin von Bruchtal, in deren nachdenklichem Blick die Weisheit vieler Jahre lag. 

Zwei Tage später verließen die Elben Edoras und brachen nach Gondor auf. Éomer konnte sie nicht begleiten, denn in Rohan gab es noch einiges zu tun. Noch mehr als drei Wochen sollten vergehen, ehe er nach Gondor ritt, um Théodens Leichnam abzuholen. Insgeheim hegte er die Hoffnung, dabei auch die schöne Fürstentochter von Dol Amroth wiederzusehen.


	33. Vermählt - Verlobt - Verliebt

Kurz nach Beginn des Sommers kehrte Faramir auf Befehl des Königs nach Minas Tirith zurück. Als er durch den Hof der Veste schritt, sah er zu seinem Erstaunen, dass der tote Baum fort war und an seiner Stelle ein weißer Schössling beim Springbrunnen blühte. Als Faramir zum König kam, erfuhr er, dass Mithrandir und Elessar den Schössling in den Hängen des Mindolluin gefunden hatten.

"Die Rückkehr des Weißen Baumes ist ein Zeichen", sagte der König. "Bald wird ein Tag kommen, auf den ich lange Jahre gewartet habe und an dem ich auch dich an meiner Seite haben möchte, Faramir. Jetzt aber erzähle mir, wie deine Arbeit in Ithilien vorangeht."

Der Truchsess berichtete von dem Aufbau von Emyn Arnen und von den Erkundungen in Ithilien.

"Das Land ist nun schöner und friedlicher als vor dem Krieg", sagte er. "Aber noch ist es nicht wirklich sicher. Einige Waldläufer haben mir Beunruhigendes berichtet: In den Wäldern sind noch vereinzelte Banden von Ostlingen und Südländern unterwegs, die nicht wissen (vielleicht auch nicht wissen wollen), dass ihre Fürsten Frieden mit Gondor geschlossen haben. Noch üblere Gestalten verstecken sich in den Hängen des Schattengebirges: Orks, die den Untergang Mordors überlebt hatten. Herr, wir müssen das Land säubern!"

"Das werden wir", sagte Elessar. "Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass wir bald wieder kämpfen müssen. Doch alles zu seiner Zeit. Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit des Kampfes. Bald werden hierher Gäste kommen, die in Gondor seit den Tagen Isildurs nicht gesehen wurden."

Faramir fragte sich, wen der König damit meinte. Die Antwort darauf erhielt er einige Tage später, als Boten aus Anórien kamen und vom Kommen der Elben berichteten. Der König ließ die Stadt prächtig schmücken und rief die Edelleute aus den Lehen nach Minas Tirith. Am Abend vor dem Mittjahrstag traf das schöne Volk aus Bruchtal und Lothlórien in der Stadt ein. Als Faramir die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes erblickte, verstand er, warum Meister Samweis sie in höchsten Tönen gepriesen hatte. Die Menschen von Gondor blickten mit Ehrfurcht und Staunen auf Galadriel, aber mehr noch auf Arwen Undómiel, Elronds Tochter. Der Herr von Bruchtal überreichte dem König das Szepter von Arnor und legte die Hand seiner Tochter in die des Königs und zusammen gingen sie hinauf zur Veste.

Am Mittjahrstag ehelichte der König Elessar Arwen Undómiel und das Volk von Gondor jubelte seiner neuen Königin zu. Auch Faramir war froh, doch angesichts der Hochzeit des Königs wurde in ihm die Sehnsucht nach Éowyn groß und er wünschte, sie bald wiederzusehen.

Einige Tage nach der Hochzeit ging er zum König und fragte ihn, ob er nach Rohan reisen könne. Elessar antwortete, dass dies möglich sei, da bald König Éomer kommen werde, um Théoden heimzuholen.

"Wir werden mit dem Trauergeleit nach Edoras reiten", sagte er. "Ebenso unsere elbischen Gäste und meine Gefährten aus der Gemeinschaft des Ringes. Die Hobbits haben bereits den Wunsch geäußert, in ihre Heimat zurückzukehren und Rohan liegt auf ihrem Weg."

Nach wenigen Tagen traf Éomer mit einer Éored von Rittern der Mark in Minas Tirith ein. Elessar ließ zu seinen Ehren ein Festmahl in Merethrond abhalten. Nochmals bewunderte der König von Rohan die Schönheit der elbischen Damen. Mehr noch erfreute Éomer das Wiedersehen mit Lothíriel, die mit ihren Eltern und ihren Brüdern anlässlich der Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten in Minas Tirith weilte. Éomer lud Fürst Imrahil und seine Familie ein, mit dem Geleit zu reiten, auf dass Lothíriels Wunsch, nach Rohan zu reisen, in Erfüllung gehen konnte. Der Fürst, dem Éomers Interesse an seiner Tochter nicht entgangen war, nahm die Einladung erfreut an.

Am nächsten Tag brach das Geleit auf. Die Könige von Gondor und Rohan brachten Théoden aus den Weihestätten in Rath Dínen auf einer goldenen Bahre heraus. Die Bahre stellten sie auf einem großen Wagen, den die Ritter der Mark umgaben. Meriadoc saß als Théodens Schildknappe auf dem Wagen und hielt die Waffen des gefallenen Königs.

Kein anderer König der Mark hatte eine solche Begleitung gehabt, wie Théoden, Thengels Sohn: Mit seinem Nachfolger und den Rittern der Mark ritten auch der König und die Königin von Gondor, die Herrin und der Herr des Goldenen Waldes, der Herr von Bruchtal und seine Söhne, die Fürsten von Ithilien und Dol Amroth und die Helden der Gemeinschaft des Ringes.

Nach fünfzehn Tagen erreichten sie Edoras. Glücklich war das Wiedersehen von Faramir und Éowyn, die sich wiederum nicht scheuten, einander vor den Augen vieler zu umarmen. Drei Tage später wurde König Théoden unter großen Ehren nach altem Brauch in einem Hügelgrab bestattet. Am Abend gab es ein großes Festmahl in der Goldenen Halle, bei dem Éomer die Verlobung von Faramir und Éowyn bekanntgab. Es wurde vereinbart, dass die Hochzeit im nächsten Frühjahr in Edoras stattfinden solle.

Vier Tage nach dem Fest verabschiedeten sich die Elben aus Bruchtal und Lórien sowie die Gefährten aus der Gemeinschaft des Ringes von König Éomer und von Imrahil und Faramir, die in Edoras blieben, während König Elessar seine Freunde noch bis Isengart begleitete.

Es war ein schöner Sommer. Lothíriel nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich ihren Traum zu erfüllen und über die Ebenen von Rohan zu reiten. Meistens wurde sie bei ihren Ausritten von ihren Brüdern, manchmal auch von Éomer begleitet. Faramir und Éowyn hingegen wollten nur zu zweit ausreiten.

Die Fürstentochter von Dol Amroth war eine hervorragende Reiterin und sie liebte es, ihr Pferd bisweilen zum Galopp anzutreiben. Bei einem dieser schnellen Ritte hatten ihre Brüder keine Lust ihr ebenso schnell zu folgen, aber König Éomer gab seinem Pferd Feuerfuß die Sporen und holte Lothíriel ein, als sie gerade auf einem Hügel anhielt und sich in den grünen Ebenen umsah.

"Schön ist Euer Land, Herr", sagte sie zum König, "schöner sogar als meine Heimat Dol Amroth, wenn ich das sagen darf, so lange meine Brüder außer Hörweite sind. Ich beneide Euch und Euer Volk." 

"Schön ist die Riddermark fürwahr", erwiderte Éomer, "aber wir werden uns stets daran erinnern, dass es der Truchsess Cirion, ein Herrscher Eures Volkes war, der uns dieses Land gab. Und schöner als die Ebenen der Mark, ja schöner noch als die weißen Blumen auf unseren Hügeln seid Ihr, Frau Lothíriel."

Die Fürstentochter errötete. "Ihr seid ein edler Mann", sagte sie verlegen, "und sicher wird Euer Volk unter Eurer Herrschaft eine glückliche Zeit haben."

Jetzt war Éomer verlegen. Sie sprachen nicht weiter, da Lothíriels Brüder nun näher kamen.

Nach zwei Wochen kam König Elessar aus Isengart zurück. Am nächsten Tag ritt er mit Faramir, Imrahil und dessen Familie zurück nach Gondor. Lothíriel fiel der Abschied von Éomer sichtlich schwer und Éomer erging es umgekehrt genauso. So endeten jene bittersüßen Tage freudiger Begegnungen und schmerzlicher Abschiede, in denen der König von Gondor geheiratet, sein Truchsess sich verlobt und der König von Rohan sich verliebt hatte.


	34. Das neue Zeitalter

Als König Elessar und sein Gefolge zwei Wochen später nach Minas Tirith zurückkehrten, näherte der Sommer sich seinem Ende. Nach der Zeit der Freude und des Abschieds besannen der König und der Truchsess sich wieder auf ihre kriegerischen Pflichten und sammelten mehrere Heerscharen, mit denen sie im Frühherbst durch Ithilien nach Minas Morgul marschierten. Sie zerstörten die verlassene Stadt vollständig und verließen Imlad Morgul rasch, denn auch nach der Vernichtung der Ringgeister war dieses Tal kein Ort für lebende Menschen. Noch war der Schrecken der Nazgûl zu spüren. Auch nach der Zerstörung der toten Stadt wagten sich Menschen nur selten dorthin, und niemand ging auf den Pass von Cirith Ungol, da es ungewiss war, ob das abscheuliche Monster, das dort gehaust hatte, umgekommen war oder die Verletzung durch Samweis den Beherzten vielleicht doch überlebt hatte. 

Nach der Zerstörung von Minas Morgul kehrte der König nach Minas Tirith zurück und überließ Faramir die Verfolgung der umherstreifenden Banditen in Ithilien und der Orks im Schattengebirge. Nach den Schrecken des Ringkrieges erschien den meisten Soldaten Gondors diese Aufgabe nicht allzu schwierig. Dennoch gab es einige harte Gefechte und heftige Scharmützel. Ehe der Winter hereinbrach, war alle Feinde in Ithilien getötet oder verjagt worden. 

Faramir blieb trotz des Erfolgs vorsichtig. Er entschied, die Besiedelung seines Fürstentums zunächst auf das sichere Gebiet rund um Emyn Arnen zu beschränken. Er rechnete damit, dass manche der verjagten Orks wiederkommen würden. Daher ließ er die Grenzen scharf bewachen. Henneth Annûn blieb ein geheimer Stützpunkt. 

Kurz nach Beginn des Frühlings reisten König Elessar und sein Truchsess anlässlich der bevorstehenden Hochzeit von Éowyn und Faramir erneut mit einem großen Gefolge nach Rohan. Auch Fürst Imrahil und seine Familie ritten mit ihnen. Als sie in Edoras eintrafen fielen sich nicht nur die Brautleute in die Arme. Auch Éomer und Lothíriel begrüßten sich sehr herzlich und verbargen nicht, dass sie einander vermisst hatten. 

Es war an einem strahlend schönen, warmen Frühlingstag als der König von Rohan seine Schwester zum Eingang der Goldenen Halle geleitete und dort ihre Hand in die des Fürsten von Ithilien legte. So ehelichte Faramir, Truchsess von Gondor, Éowyn, die Weiße Herrin von Rohan, die seit diesem Tage auch den Titel der Herrin von Ithilien trug. 

Während der Hochzeitsfeier ging Éomer zu Lothíriel und bat sie um ein vertrauliches Gespräch. Ein wenig abseits der Hochzeitsgesellschaft sprachen sie miteinander und Éomer sagte: 

"Frau Lothíriel, Ihr habt bei Eurem Besuch in meinem Reich erwähnt, wie sehr es Euch hier gefällt. Könnt Ihr Euch vorstellen, hier zu leben? An meiner Seite?" 

Ehe sie antworten konnte, fuhr er fort: 

"Ich liebe Euch und wünsche, dass Ihr meine Königin werdet." 

Eine liebliche Röte trat in Lothíriels Antlitz. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass Ihr mich das fragt", sagte sie lächelnd. "Ja, ich will den Bund mit Euch eingehen und Eure Königin sein, König Éomer, Herr der Mark, denn ich liebe Euch auch." Sie umarmten sich und ihre Lippen fanden sich zum ersten scheuen Kuss. 

Noch zur gleichen Stunde gingen Éomer und Lothíriel zu ihrem Vater. Éomer bat Imrahil um die Hand seiner Tochter. Der Fürst wirkte nicht im Mindesten überrascht, als er des Königs Antrag vernahm. 

"Da es auch meiner Tochter Wunsch ist, gewähre ich Euch ihre Hand, König Éomer", sagte er ernst. "Allerdings nicht sofort: Meine Tochter, du kehrst noch einmal mit uns nach Dol Amroth zurück, denn ich will nicht, dass du deine Heimat allzu schnell verlässt. In einem Jahr mögen wir uns hier erneut zu einer Hochzeit einfinden." 

Éomer und Lothíriel nahmen Imrahils Bedingung ohne zu zögern an, denn eine Verlobungszeit von einem Jahr entsprach den Gepflogenheiten und erschien nicht allzu lang. Noch während der Hochzeitsfeier gaben Éomer und Lothíriel ihre Verlobung bekannt. 

Einige Tage später reisten die frisch Vermählten mit ihrem König nach Gondor. Nachdem Faramir und Éowyn in Emyn Arnen angekommen waren, verbrachten sie dort glückliche Tage und es schien ihnen, dass ihr Glück das Land angesteckt hatte, denn die Bäume und Blumen sprießten und wuchsen prächtig. Freilich war dies nicht nur in Ithilien so, vielmehr brachte dieses Jahr einen herrlichen Frühling und einen wunderbaren Sommer für ganz Gondor, für Rohan und andere Länder Mittelerdes. An den Grenzen herrschte Frieden und keine Feinde drangen nach Gondor ein, dafür kamen willkommene Gäste aus dem Norden: Gimli führte eine Truppe zwergischer Handwerker nach Minas Tirith und Legolas begleitete ihn mit einer Schar Waldelben. Die Zwerge schufen aus Mithril und Stahl ein neues Tor für Minas Tirith und erneuerten die Straßen der Stadt. Die Elben brachten Singvögel und Baumschösslinge mit und bald darauf wurde die Weiße Stadt grüner, fröhlicher und belebter. 

Die beiden Gefährten des Königs trafen auch den Truchsess, ehe sie nach Rohan weiterreisten. Legolas fragte Faramir, ob sich einige Leute seines Volkes mit des Königs und seiner Erlaubnis in den Wäldern Ithiliens niederlassen dürften. Der Fürst gewährte es gerne und sagte, das schöne Volk sei stets willkommen. 

Auf den prächtigen Sommer folgte ein goldener Herbst mit reicher Ernte. Éowyn stellte zu ihrer und Faramirs Freude fest, dass sie guter Hoffnung war. 

Als der Frühling anbrach, hätten Éomer und Lothíriel mit Imrahils Einverständnis heiraten können, aber sie verschoben ihre Hochzeit auf den Herbst, da in jenen Wochen Éowyns Niederkunft näher rückte und Éomer und Lothíriel wollten ihre Vermählung nicht ohne Éowyn feiern. Éowyn gebar schließlich einen Sohn, der den Namen Elboron erhielt und Faramirs und Éowyns ganzer Stolz und größte Freude wurde. 

Der kleine Elboron war noch kein halbes Jahr alt, als er seine erste große Reise antrat. Seine Eltern waren zur Hochzeit des Königs von Rohan eingeladen und begleiteten das Königspaar von Gondor, die Braut und ihre Familie. Zu Beginn des Herbstes erreichten sie Edoras. Dort ehelichte Éomer, Éomunds Sohn, Lothíriel, Imrahils Tochter und Rohan hatte nach vielen Jahren wieder eine Königin, die mit ihrer Schönheit und ihrer Güte rasch die Herzen der Rohirrim gewann. 

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit verließen die Träger der Drei Elbenringe und die Ringträger Frodo und Bilbo und viele Elben Mittelerde. Mit ihrer Abreise endeten das Dritte Zeitalter und die Tage der Ringe der Macht. Das Vierte Zeitalter, in dem nach dem siegreichen Kampf um Mittelerde endgültig die Ära der Menschen anbrach, begann für Gondor und Rohan in Glück und Frieden. 

ENDE


End file.
